The Secret to Love
by Kiheada.Ray.T
Summary: Sequel to Bittersweet Irony You Betrayed My Heart. Durandal returns, Lacus is still secretly in love with Kira, and poor Shinn gets mixed up in the middle of it! But wait, is Durandal working with Rowan? 'I have to tell you something'... KiraxShinn R&R!
1. Chapter 1: The Return

**The Secret to Love: Sequel to Bittersweet Irony You Betrayed My Heart**

**Chapter 1: The Return**

**Disclaimer: I do now own GSD or any characters except Rowan Sterling and anyone else I may introduce in the series.**

_Hiya folks! I'm back with a sequel! Thanks to an idea by demonz8000 and also from me (of course). It has a little more GilxShinn action (one-sided of course) and some wicked plots! I'm sure you all know what's coming…..MWAHAHA!!! Please enjoy and remember to review! Thanks ahead of time!_

* * *

"Ahhhh, nice hot shower." Shinn whispered as the hot water poured down upon him. It was a month after the Memorial and Shinn and Kira were closer than ever. "Mmmmmm." Shinn moaned as the heat relieved the tension in his sore muscles. He relaxed and went through the normal shower rituals, humming a little tune as well to pass the time.

He turned off the shower and went to grab his towel. His hand, however, closed on thin air, so he poked his head out from behind the shower curtain to find his clothes and towel missing.

Thinking Kira was playing a "game" and finally being "extreme" in their relationship, Shinn grinned and called out, "Come on, Kira, gimme my clothes and towel!" thinking his dear husband was either hiding in the bathroom or the bedroom for him to come out.

"Looking for these?" he heard a familiar yet non-Kira voice ask eerily. He froze as he recognized the voice of the Former Chairman Gilbert Durandal and saw the man before his very eyes.

"B-but y-you're supposed t-to be d-dead." Shinn stammered as his heart pounded and his eyes went wide with terror.

Durandal moved closer and closer until he was right in front of the naked Shinn and shower stall he was hiding in. "What, me? Dead?" Gil chuckled, "I escaped, just to see you." He grinned and climbed into the shower stall.

"Ah! KIRA!" Shinn screamed as he went backwards against the wall. _'This can't be happening; this has to be some nightmare.' _he thought as Durandal moved closer.

"He's not going to save you this time Shinn, you're all mine." Gil grinned as he pinned the younger man to the wall and then kissed him roughly.

The tears began to fall again, the first time since the memorial.

It wasn't a nightmare, even though it felt like it, he was finally forgetting the things that happened in the past and looking forward into the future when of all things this had to happen. _'Why me? Why is this happening to me?' _he asked himself.

"Wow Shinn, you've gotten better, and bigger." Gil chuckled as he stared down at the bruised man underneath him. "How did you find me and why are you here?" Shinn asked.

"Well, I guess I owe you that much. I hacked into ORB's system to find out where your beloved Kira Yamato lived and knew you were with him. Then I simply forced my way inside. You know, for two very intelligent coordinators, you'd think the security system would be better." Durandal answered.

Shinn glared at him and said, "Well it's not like we expect someone to just break into our house and rape us! Besides, the war is over, why would we need a high-tech security system?"

Gil chuckled and said, "True, but like they always say, surprises keep you alive."

"Not this kind of surprise, you didn't answer my other question." Shinn said, getting irritated at this small-talk.

"Well isn't it obvious, I came to see you." Gilbert replied. "Dude, you're seriously messed up in the head, you know that right?" Shinn replied.

"Well, it seems you've gotten some backbone, I'll have to fix that." Durandal said through gritted teeth as he twisted Shinn's right arm, smiling when he cried out in pain and struggled under his grasp.

"When Kira gets back he'll kill you for sure!" Shinn yelled as he struggled to get free. Gil chuckled again and said, "Well, I'm sure he will, that is, if he _does_ come back."

Shinn stopped and narrowed his eyes suspiciously at him. "What do you mean?" he asked carefully. "Well, I'm just saying that he might get in an accident, or he might just decide to go on a little vacation." the former Chairman said while grinning slyly.

Shinn gasped, "What did you do?!" he asked, afraid of what this madman might do to his precious Kira.

"Nothing, but I think it's what I'm gonna do to you that you should be worried about." Gilbert said as he stroked Shinn's cheek, the young man's red eyes watching every move the older man made.

Suddenly, there was a noise from the living room. _'Kira…' _Shinn thought as he heard his husband call for him, "Shinn! Shinn where are you!?"

"IN HERE! KIRA!" Shinn called before Durandal covered his mouth with his hand. He growled as he dragged Shinn off of the bed and into the closet nearby, holding him against him so he couldn't move.

Kira ran to the bedroom and busted open the door, looking wildly around for his husband. He saw the sheets all messed up and falling off the bed and instantly knew what happened.

"Shinn, honey, are you in here?" he asked cautiously as he went around the room. He heard a muffled sound coming from the closet where Shinn was struggling to let Kira know where he was while Durandal was determined not to lose him again.

Kira went closer to the closet and Gil grabbed Shinn's arm, making him freeze in pain. _'I won't let you get away that easily,' _he thought and then pushed a button on his cell phone, making a sound go off in the kitchen.

Shinn gasped when he realized that it sounded like footsteps and heard Kira leave the room, thinking he was in the kitchen. He screamed and struggled even more, trying to get his attention, even though it was useless.

Gil chuckled yet again softly. "It's no use, he can't hear you; like I said, you're all mine now." he said as Shinn gave up all hope and relaxed against him.

Durandal opened the door quietly and looked around before leading Shinn out. He grabbed Shinn's clothes he stole earlier and slowly opened the window, keeping his eye on Shinn who kept glancing towards the door.

"Don't even think of trying anything, Shinn, I'm a lot faster than you think." he warned. Just then, all resistance returned as Shinn said with a defiant glare, "Yeah so am I!" and ran towards the door. He opened it fast and flew into the arms of Kira himself, who was just on his way back to the room after discovering Shinn wasn't in the kitchen.

"Oh God I'm glad you're here!" Shinn said and Kira hugged him tightly, then he noticed something, "Shinn, why are you naked?" he asked and Shinn blushed wildly as Durandal came out.

"That's my fault." he said as he grinned. Kira glared at him hatefully and said, "I thought you were dead."

"Well, I'm not, and unless you want to live, you'll hand over Shinn." he said as they heard a gun cock behind Kira.

The Ultimate Coordinator turned to see Rowan Sterling, Lacus's newfound husband, pointing a gun at his head. A look of shock and betrayal shone upon their faces as he asked, "Rowan? But, what's going on?"

Rowan chuckled, "Oh please, you don't actually think I'm a good guy, do you?" he asked with an evil smile.

Kira looked from Rowan to Durandal who also held a gun at him. _'I seriously doubt I'll be able to take them both on with guns. What am I gonna do?' _he thought as he looked down at Shinn who looked up at him, pleading eyes beginning to flood with tears.

"Hand over Shinn and I promise I'll take care of him, although your fate might not be so pleasant." Durandal said and laughed evilly as Shinn clung tighter to Kira, wishing that all of this wasn't happening, not here, not now.

"I'll never give him over to you." Kira said darkly. "Fine then, we'll just take him by force." Rowan replied and shot at Kira.

"_NOOOOOO! KIRA!!" Shinn screamed as he saw the bullet come towards them. It all happened in slow motion it seemed, just at the last minute Kira pulled Shinn away and then they started running towards the door._

_Kira grabbed a long coat for Shinn and they rushed towards their car, Rowan and Durandal following behind, firing at them mercilessly._

_Shinn got in the passenger seat and Kira reached into the glove compartment for a gun, Shinn gasped as he saw Kira shoot at Rowan and get his shoulder, then at Gilbert, nicking his arm._

_They were only warning shots, but the fact that Kira had a gun in his car and was willing to shoot it at someone surprised Shinn._

_After the war Kira always said he never wanted to fight at all, he did it just because he had to protect the ones he loved, but even though he was protecting Shinn right now, the young man couldn't help but think that something must be wrong._

Kira jumped in the car and sped off, looking behind to see Rowan and Durandal cursing them and threatening revenge.

"Are you ok?" he asked Shinn. "I don't know. I'm not injured badly though, if that's what you mean." he replied. Kira looked at him sympathetically. "I'm sorry Shinn," he said and sighed.

"There's something I have to tell you."

* * *

**-Author's Note: WAHAHA! HOW'S THAT FOR THE BEGINNING OF A SEQUEL?? Please, tell me what you guys think! I left off at a cliffy, yes I know I'm evil, but I think this fic will be shorter than its prequel….if that makes sense…anyways, please review and tell me what you think, you know what this reminds me of? The night when Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest first began playing in theatres, all the excitement for the sequel, -takes deep breath- Ahhhh, I love it! Hopefully this is how you guys feel after discovering this sequel! WOOT!-**


	2. Chapter 2: Explanations With Confusion

**Chapter 2: Explanations With Confusion On The Side**

**Disclaimer: I don't own GSD blah blah blah!!**

* * *

"Wait, what do you mean, you have something to tell me? Have you been hiding things from me again?!" Shinn asked sternly, glaring at Kira.

Kira looked rather uncomfortable and regretful as he uneasily whimpered, "Kinda," shrinking in his seat and glancing over at his husband whose glare intensified and didn't waver.

"What is it this time, Kira?" Shinn asked through clenched teeth. Kira sighed and said, "Look, ORB has picked up on a Coordinator terrorist group of veteran Zaft soldiers, who Durandal and Rowan seem to be working with."

Shinn's crimson eyes widened as Kira continued, "They're planning on killing all coordinators who are either neutral or with the naturals, and then starting another all-out war, but this time, they're gonna deploy 100 Gundams with Nuclear weapons to destroy Earth once and for all."

"But, why? Can't they just let it go?" Shinn found himself saying and was somewhat surprised at his own words. Kira was also a little surprised but pleased. "That's what we're asking, but apparently not, some of them belong to the same terrorist group that was involved with the Junius 7 dropping." he said.

"So, is ORB trying to get you to stop them?" Shinn asked. "Kind of, Cagalli and Athrun are doing the best they can to stop them, but we don't know where their base is and we don't know how they plan on creating the Nuke Gundams." Kira told him.

"So why did Rowan and Durandal just break into our house and try to rape/kill us?" Shinn asked in the stern tone again, shivering and curling up inside the coat. Kira gave him another sympathetic look and said, "Because I'm the first one on Rowan's hit list, of course."

"So, he's trying to kill you because you're neutral? Wouldn't he try to kill Cagalli and Athrun first? Why you?" Shinn whined and pouted.

Kira smiled amusedly and said, "Well, maybe he wants to take me out so that I can't stop him when he tries to kill Cagalli and Athrun."

"So what were they gonna do with me?" Shinn asked, afraid of the answer as his face turned pale. Kira glanced at him and said softly, 'I don't know, Shinn, maybe that's why Gilbert is working with him," Both of them knowing full well what he meant as he trailed off.

There was silence in the car until they reached the ORB base. Shinn buttoned all of the buttons on the coat and walked with Kira inside the building. They went up an elevator to Cagalli's office and waited until they could go in.

* * *

"Hey, what's up? Shinn, why aren't you wearing shoes? And why are you wearing shorts in the winter?" Cagalli asked with a quizzical look.

He blushed and stood behind Kira as the older man stammered, "Um, w-well, err," and Cagalli raised her eyebrows in question.

Kira took a deep breath and said, "Gilbert Durandal broke into the house while Shinn was taking a shower and…yeah. And when I got home he was trying to sneak out with Shinn but I stopped him, and that's when Rowan appeared and tried to assassinate me but we got away." and then started breathing heavily because he said that too fast without taking any breaths.

Cagalli just stared at them with her mouth open for about a minute while she processed the information. Shinn clung tightly onto Kira as he stood behind him, embarrassed and overwhelmed by everything that just happened.

"Oh." Cagalli finally said in a quiet voice. "So the operation has begun I see." she continued in the same quiet voice. "Yeah, it seems so. So, what do you want us to do?" Kira said, looking worried.

"Um, well, have a seat, please; I'll get Athrun to bring some clothes for Shinn." she said and they sat down, Shinn looking uncomfortable.

Cagalli pushed a button on her intercom and a second later Athrun answered with, "Yes?" "Um, can you come up here, please?" she asked. "Is something wrong?" he asked, concerned about her tone and the way she asked.

"Actually yes." She said and he replied with, "I'll be right there." and then raced up to her office.

There were a few minutes of awkward silence before Athrun burst in, not even out of breath. He looked surprised when he saw Kira and Shinn sitting there and asked, "Um, what's going on?"

"Well, apparently the 'Operation' has begun." Cagalli said and Athrun instantly looked over at his best friend, knowing what Cagalli was talking about. "Are you guys ok?" he asked.

They nodded and Cagalli finally asked, "Um, do you mind getting some clothes for Shinn?" and Shinn sank deeper into his chair and the collar of the coat almost covered his head.

Kira wanted to go to him and hug him tightly against him but didn't want to weird his sister and best friend out. Athrun, noticing everything as usual, nodded and then quickly left to get some clothes.

"Thanks," Kira said while Shinn continued to cover his face in shame. Cagalli glanced at them as there came another awkward silence and she finally said, "Um, I'll just leave you two alone for a minute." and then went out the door.

Kira got up and went over to Shinn, kneeling down in front of him (no he's not about to do what you think he's gonna do). "Shinn, honey, are you ok?" he asked softly. Shinn shook his head "no" and Kira took him in his arms and switched their positions so that Shinn was sitting in his lap, head against his chest as he clung tightly to Kira's neck.

They both closed their eyes and stayed in this embrace until there was a knock on the door about 20 minutes later. "You can come in." Kira called and Athrun came in and gave Kira the clothes and patted Shinn on the pat, giving them both his sympathetic look.

Kira nodded and smiled to him as he left again to let Shinn change.

"Here," Kira said to Shinn, giving him the clothes. Shinn took them and then got up. "Turn around." he told Kira. He gave him a weird look and was gonna say something but then decided it was best to just obey.

Shinn started changing very cautiously, and when he got the pants on he said, "Ok, you can turn back around now."

Kira turned to see slight scars and bruises on Shinn's back as he slipped on the shirt. He frowned at the fact that Shinn didn't trust him like he did only a day ago, all because of what Durandal did.

He awakened the old fear that kept Shinn up at nights, plaguing his dreams; as well as making him paranoid of even Kira during the day! He was opening up to people besides Kira, he was finally letting go of the past, and he wasn't having any more nightmares.

Rowan and Gilbert couldn't have picked a more perfect time to come and screw everything up. _'Damn them, damn this whole thing!' _Kira thought as he continued to frown.

Shinn turned to see Kira frowning and clearly lost in thought. "What's the matter?" he asked. Kira snapped out of his thoughts and said, "Nothing," quickly as he smiled at Shinn.

The younger man still looked slightly uncomfortable and edgy, so Kira got up and went towards him. That was when he _knew _something was wrong with Shinn. When he made his way toward him, Shinn stepped back before he could get too close, a look of fear on his face.

Kira eyebrows furrowed and he asked, "Shinn, what's wrong? I'm not gonna hurt you, you can trust me." and again went toward his husband.

Shinn shook his head no and again stepped back. Kira didn't understand why he was acting like this and looked behind him to see if someone was at the door. Finding that no one was there he turned and Shinn wasn't there.

He was more confused than anyone on Earth as he spun around, looking for the red-eyed man. He went around Cagalli's desk and found him huddled up underneath it. He didn't know what to say.

'_Why is he hiding from me? What did I do? Why is he acting like this!?' _Kira kept asking himself as he sat down on the floor in front of Shinn who was faced sideways.

They sat there, Shinn staring off into space, lost in thought, Kira trying to figure out why his own husband was afraid of him and not seeking comfort from him like he was just a few minutes earlier.

Frequent mood-swings much?

* * *

**Outside the office with Cagalli and Athrun (No they're not having sex)**

"So, Rowan tried to kill Kira?" Athrun asked. "Yeah," she answered. "Then why was Shinn…," Athrun began to ask but trailed off as Cagalli continued his sentence for him: "Naked? Former Chairman Gilbert Durandal got to him first before Kira even got home. Apparently Shinn was taking a shower when Gilbert found him."

Athrun's eyes and mouth were wide open. "B-but, HE'S SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD! HOW THE HELL DID HE GET OUT OF THAT!?" he exploded, making Cagalli wince.

"As I explained earlier when we first got wind of this to you and Kira, Rowan supposedly helped Gilbert escape and they made a deal before joining forces." Cagalli said.

"Oh,…oooohhhh!" Athrun said as the light bulb in his head went off. "Poor guy," he said and looked at the office door. "Yeah, but, I think something is wrong, he doesn't appear to be injured badly _physically_, but I'm not sure if he's ok _mentally_, ya know? After going through something like that again, and after such a long time; I don't think he'll be the same, I don't think he'll ever get over it." Cags said looking genuinely worried for him.

"Yeah, I know what you mean, but maybe Kira can talk to him and comfort him." Athrun said. "Maybe, but I'm just not sure…" she said and stared at the door as if she could see what was going on inside.

Like I said before, that girl has _good _intuitive hunches.

They stood there silently, waiting for Kira or even Shinn to say they could come back in so they could talk more.

But inside, Kira and Shinn were still in the same position, making no sound as the day wore on; the sun setting on a new and unforgiving world…

* * *

**-Author's Note: Sorry for the wait. Sooo, how'd you like? Is it good, is it bad, is it confusing, or is it just stupid??? And why is Shinn acting so weird, is what Cagalli saying true? Please review and tell me what you think, if you have any questions feel free to ask, as I said, more info will be explained throughout the fic. Peace out ya'll-**


	3. Chapter 3: Emotional Breakdowns Galore!

**Chapter 3: Emotional Breakdowns Galore!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own unfortunately, although there's plenty of ownage in this fic, yeesh!**

* * *

Shinn was thinking about everything, about his past, about what Durandal did; he couldn't stand it! Why? Why did this have to happen? Why now, why him? He knew that hiding from Kira wasn't going to help, but he was torn inside, confused and emotionally raw yet again.

He closed his eyes tightly as the tears burned down his cheek, he was aware of Kira sitting in front of him, watching with confused and worried amethyst eyes.

Shinn didn't know what to do, he didn't trust anyone at the moment, yet he wanted to be in Kira's strong, protecting arms. He was confused and contradicting himself, he was being twisted and torn apart inside and just wanted to scream.

His breathing grew heavy as he buried his head between his knees and cried, not silently or gently. He cried out again and again, wanting these emotions to stop, wanting time to stand still so he could figure out what to do and who he could really trust.

"Shinn," Kira's soft yet concerned voice broke his thoughts and Shinn couldn't take it anymore. "KIRA!!" he screamed and cried harder as Kira pulled him out from underneath the desk and hugged him tightly.

He hit Kira's chest again and again and continued to cry out, but Kira just took it and held him close, tears of his own pouring down.

"I'm sorry you have to go through this Shinn, I'm so sorry," Kira said over and over again. "Kira!" Shinn kept crying out and stopped hitting him, each time he said his lover's name it sounded more like pleading, begging for him to make it stop.

"Shhhh, I'm right here, shhhhh," Kira said and rocked him back and forth, trying to soothe him. But Shinn was lost, far gone into his miserable thoughts and feelings, trying to escape from reality, and knowing that he couldn't.

* * *

Outside Athrun and Cagalli grew worried as they heard Shinn screaming. Cagalli went to open her door when Athrun stopped her, "Don't, let them do this on their own, let's just leave them alone until they're ready, ok?" he said softly and she nodded.

"Poor Shinn, he must be so hurt and confused, crying out like that, it must be tearing him up inside." she said, her voice full of despair for her friend. "Yeah, but at least he has Kira, don't worry Cagalli, he'll calm down sooner or later," Athrun said and smiled at her as he draped his arm over her shoulder in comfort.

Cagalli nodded and smiled that sad smile as she leaned against him, they were walking down the hallway to somewhere they could be alone as well.

Athrun never thought Cagalli could be so sensitive, but there it was, as clear as day. He wondered what exactly happened between her and Shinn when the young boy was with them in the ORB base. A jealous sting hit him as he thought that maybe they bonded closer than they appeared to have, but he quickly shook his head, knowing that Cagalli wouldn't have an affair with Shinn.

And then he felt guilty for thinking those things when he himself felt something for Kira. Even if Cagalli had a soft spot for Shinn, Athrun had the same thing for Kira. Although it wasn't as extreme as love, he liked Kira as a _best_ best friend, if that made sense.

But again he quickly shook his head of these thoughts, and Cagalli looked up at him with a worried look in her amber eyes. "What's wrong?" she asked, knowing he'd probably just say "Nothing".

"Nothing," he said and smiled at her. See, told ya.

She smiled back and they continued to walk to the lounge/coffee room where they could talk, or just sit there and sip some warm coffee.

* * *

It tore Kira up inside to see Shinn like this, crying his heart out until there was nothing left, just how he liked it. He hated knowing that Shinn was hurting, not only physically, but also mentally, and that he couldn't help except to hold him to himself selfishly.

His eyes turned from soft to hating as he swore vengeance against Durandal, and also Rowan. _'I'll make sure you die for sure this time,' _Kira thought angrily. He didn't care that Rowan was out to get him, no, that wasn't what bothered him; it was the fact that they would use Shinn in their little plan.

Shinn Asuka already suffered enough. His family was killed when he was very young, he had to go through a vicious war, someone he cared about died in his arms, his lover turned out to be the enemy who killed his family _and _the young extended girl; and last but not least, he was raped and abused by the Zaft Chairman, all during the course of a brutal war.

The worst part was that he was finally letting go of everything that happened, he was finishing his recovery, and it's like history decided to repeat itself, except it's going backwards this time.

He snapped out of his thoughts when he realized that he was squeezing Shinn too tight and the younger man was trying to push him aside so he could breath.

"Sorry, are you ok?" Kira asked and brushed his cheek with his hand. Shinn sniffed and nodded, wiping his tears away with his hands. "I'm sorry, I don't know what happened." Shinn mumbled. "It's ok, Shinn, I understand." Kira said and smiled as he wiped Shinn's tears away.

Shinn closed his eyes and enjoyed the soft touch of Kira's hands; he wrapped his arms around his stomach and buried his head in his chest. Kira smiled softly and started rubbing Shinn's back, knowing that he would enjoy it.

Shinn moaned and hugged Kira tighter, calming down and realizing the truth: He could trust Kira because he would never hurt him purposely; he was always there for him and loved him dearly, and always would, no matter what.

Shinn smiled and felt himself drift off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

"Blast it!" Rowan yelled and slammed his fist on the desk. Durandal sat silently, his arm in a sling thanks to Kira. His calmness made Rowan even angrier as he started to pace around his office.

"He's going to pay; I can't believe he shot me! I thought you said he didn't like fighting!" Rowan yelled again and glared at Durandal. "Yes, I said that, but I also said that he _would _fight if he or a loved one was threatened. He protects his friends and family with a fierce loyalty." Durandal replied in a cool tone.

Rowan growled and continued to pace. "Now we don't know where they are, they could be halfway across the world by now, or even worse, they could be in the PLANTs!" he continued to shout.

"Yelling and getting worked up about it won't help you know," Gilbert told him, still in a calm tone. "Then what do you suggest I do then?!" Rowan snapped and again turned to him. Gilbert sighed and said, "Well, we could just ask your wife where they might be, or if they've contacted her at all."

Rowan looked dumbfounded for a second, as if he were thinking "Duh! Of course! I could've thought of that!" and then glared at Durandal because that _was _what he was thinking.

Gil only smirked and restrained himself from chuckling. He thought Rowan slightly odd (like he's one to talk), a little rushed and stressed out, not calm and rational like he thought at first. He understood why he wanted to destroy Earth and all naturals, but personally he didn't have the same opinion, but as long as Kira was out of the way and Shinn was all his, he could care less what happens to the Naturals.

"But what if they haven't spoken to her yet? Besides, if they did, they'd probably tell her that I was trying to kill them! Everything's ruined!" Rowan burst. Gil sighed again, "Just call her, Rowan, if they hadn't contacted her yet you can tell her that they may be prone to telling lies and not to worry." he said as if he were talking to a child who didn't know how to win a videogame.

"True, you have a point. I'll call her now." Sterling replied and picked up the phone, dialing Lacus Clyne's number. He waited until her sweet voice answered, "Hello?"

"Hi honey, it's me, Rowan." Rowan said in a much calmer voice. "Oh, hello dear, what is it?" Lacus asked. Sensing that Lacus wasn't aware of the earlier events he smirked and said, "I was just wondering if your friend Kira called you today, or if you met up with him."

"No, he hasn't, why?" Lacus asked, sounding confused. "Oh, just wondering, I ran into him and Shinn earlier today and they seemed a bit…off." Rowan said, the lie coming smoothly out of his mouth.

"What do you mean?" lacus asked again, concern in her voice. "Well, my first impression was that they were drunk or high." Rowan said and grinned. Durandal almost chuckled at the notion.

"What!? Kira would never get drunk or high, dear, I think you might have been mistaken." Lacus said defensively. "Well, they sure were saying some weird things, I was just hoping that they wouldn't call you and get you all worked up and worried about me." he told her.

"Well they didn't, but if they do I'll keep that in mind I guess." she replied uneasily. "Ok, thank you sweetie, I'm just looking out for you." he said in a sweet and loving voice (bleh).

Again Durandal almost chuckled.

"Ok, thank you." Lacus said and they said their "I love you" and "Good byes". When they hung up Rowan smirked and said, "That worked out nicely I think." "You're welcome." Gilbert told him.

"Yes, now we still need to find out where they are though," Rowan said and stood there thinking. "What if they know about our plans?" Gilbert asked suddenly. Rowan raised his eyebrows and asked, "Why would you ask that? Of course they don't!"

"They might, don't forget that Kira Yamato's sister is Cagalli Yula Athha, ORB's representative. They could have picked up on some activity or something like that. And now that they know that I'm alive and that you're obviously trying to kill Kira, they might do some research." Durandal almost sang the last part.

Rowan growled again, "You're right, we'll just have to find them as quick as we can and shut them up." he said. "Work your Chairman magic and get some information will you?"

Gilbert nodded and said, "Will do." and left to make some calls.

"I've got some business to take care of." Rowan said to himself and grinned again, an evil plan coming to mind.

* * *

Kira was still holding Shinn in his arms when he realized that he had fallen asleep, the back-rubs he gets from Kira always makes him sleepy. Kira smiled and lifted Shinn up from the ground, cracking a few bones while he stood up.

He winced at the sound of bones popping and cracking and carried Shinn bridal-style to the door, wondering if his sister and best friend were still waiting for them. When he opened the door he found that they weren't there, and wondered nervously where they were.

At first he thought that they might have gone down to Athrun's office, but then he decided to check the lounge/coffee room first.

Some of the people in the building that he knew (from recent visits) looked at him strangely as he carried Shinn; he tried not to look at them and continued on his way.

He knocked on the door and Cagalli opened it and at first looked surprised, then slightly confused. "He's ok now, just resting; it's been a long day." Kira told her and smiled; she smiled back and let him in.

He laid Shinn on the couch and Athrun handed him a coffee as he sat down. "Thanks, sorry about all this, it must seem a bit awkward." he said to Athrun.

"Its fine, I understand, I'm glad I can be of some help." he replied and sat back down. Cagalli also sat down and there was another dreadful silence before she finally spoke up. "So what are we going to do about all this? Obviously we have to find out where Rowan and Durandal are working and make sure that they can't find you two."

"Yeah, and we need a place to stay as well, since they know where we live and all." Kira said. He was hoping that Cagalli would let them stay with her and Athrun, so at least they'd be safe (the Athha/Zala mansion was heavily guarded and you'd have to be an idiot to try to break in).

Cagalli slightly smirked, knowing what her twin was up to, she looked at Athrun and he shrugged and so she said, "Ok, Kira, you guys can stay over at our place until we get this thing settled."

Kira looked at her in mock surprise and said, "Thanks." Shinn stirred slightly in his sleep. Kira looked over at him, worry showing deep in his eyes. Athrun saw how deep and devoted Kira's love was for Shinn, and he was glad that he was his best friend, even if just that.

Kira's over-protectiveness never worried Athrun; he quite enjoyed being looked out for, him being the one that usually looked out for others. And he knew that his wife would feel better and safer if Kira was there. But Shinn…Athrun could sense that he was going through some pretty rough times and didn't know how he'd take it, and didn't know what he'd be like when he stayed over.

"Athrun!" Cagalli shouted in his face. Athrun shook his head and saw Kira trying to hide an amused smile. Athrun flushed red, "Oh, sorry, I was just thinking." he said. "Obviously! I want you to go with Kira back to his house to get their things." she told him. "Oh, ok." Athrun replied.

"You might as well drive by there first to see if they're still there, but I doubt it. I want you boys back soon, ok? I'll take care of Shinn." Cagalli said. Kira looked into her eyes and then nodded as they left.

Cagalli sat on the chair next to Shinn and watched his chest rise and fall with his breathing, wondering why God wanted to torture the poor thing (or more like why Durandal wanted to).

* * *

Kira got in Athrun's car (I love his car, he he he) and they sped off towards his house. It was silent for a bit until Athrun finally spoke up, "Well, it's been a long day." "Yeah." Kira replied, not looking at him. He was staring off across the water, looking forlorn and simply tired.

Athrun gave him a sympathetic look and said, "It's gonna be ok, Kira, we're not gonna let them get to you or Shinn." and smiled at him. Kira looked to him and half-smiled "Thanks, for everything." he said. "You're welcome, Kira-kun." Athrun said and they chuckled at the pet name.

Kira sighed, "It's just, Shinn will never be the same, he was getting better, he was letting go of the past, and now he'll never trust anyone ever again. I wish this didn't happen like this, not after everything he went through." he said sadly and turned his purple eyes to Athrun.

They were large and sparkling with tears to come.

Athrun reached out a comforting arm and put it around Kira, despite the fact that he was driving (kids don't try this at home, lol). Kira sniffled and put his hand on Athrun's, and they became silent again as they were nearing the house.

Durandal and Rowan's car wasn't there so they assumed that it was safe to go in. The door was wide open and Kira looked cautiously around before walking in, still careful and ever so alert.

He made his way to the bedroom, noticing that nothing was stolen and that the other two clearly left everything as it was, probably trying to chase them down or go tend their wounds quickly.

Athrun waited for Kira to tell him what to do and Kira said to just grab a suitcase, some clothes from the drawer, and some stuff from the bathroom as well while he got his own suitcase out and started putting clothes and what-not inside.

Athrun did as he was told and they worked in silence, both of them alert for Rowan and/or Gilbert's return. Kira went into the bathroom and saw blood in the shower…dried blood. _'That bastard _did _hurt Shinn; I'll get him for that. I wonder why he didn't tell me.' _Kira thought, and began fixing the place up.

Athrun saw the blood also and shook his head. _'Poor Shinn…' _he thought.

* * *

Cagalli jumped when she heard her cell phone ring. She answered, keeping an eye on Shinn. "Hello? Cagalli speaking." "Hey, it's just me, Lacus." Lacus said. "Oh, hey, listen, I have to tell you something," Cagalli said. "Yeah me too," Lacus said. "You go first." Cagalli said. "Well, Rowan called me earlier and said that he saw Kira and Shinn this morning and they appeared to not be well, he said they were saying some weird things and not to trust them if they called, do you know anything about this?" Lacus asked, clearly worried.

Cagalli gritted her teeth. _'So he's playing _that_ little game,' _she thought and said, "Actually, yes. You see, what _really _happened was that Durandal broke into Shinn and Kira's house and raped Shinn, then when Kira tried to save him Rowan showed up and tried to shoot Kira, but they escaped. Lacus, I'm afraid your husband isn't the man you thought he was." Cagalli said, angry. She wasn't aware that this was all too much for poor Lacus.

Because then she broke down. "Ohhhhhh no!" she said and cried. "I don't get it, Cagalli! How come every man I seem to like doesn't like me back or is just using me!? Why are men so cruel!? Why is Rowan doing this!?" she started screaming and crying uncontrollably.

Cagalli gasped, "Oh Lacus, please don't cry, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have told you." She said. "No Cagalli, you're right to tell me this, now I know not to trust him either! This is just terrible; I thought Gilbert Durandal was dead! And why would Rowan work with him and want to kill Kira anyway!?" Lacus continued, sounding as maddened as before when she first found out about Kira, long, long ago.

"Listen Lacus, you've got to control yourself, everyone's fine. The boys are gonna be ok, how about you come by my office and I fill you in on all the details, ok?" Cagalli asked of her friend, worried that she wouldn't be able to stay stable. Lacus sniffled and said, "Ok, I will, I'm coming right now."

"Good, I'll see you in a few minutes; I'm in the lounge/coffee room." Cagalli said and they hung up. Shinn was tossing and turning on the couch and muttering things in his sleep. _'Must be another nightmare,' _Cagalli thought and shook him.

After a while he finally shot straight up and said, "Kira?" looking around. "It's me, Cagalli, are you ok?" she asked him. He nodded but continued to look for his husband. "He left with Athrun to get some of your things from the house, you guys are going to be staying with us for a while until things get better, ok?" Cagalli said softly, as if talking to a small child.

He nodded again and brought his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms around his legs and resting his head on his arms. Cagalli was torn between simply leaving him alone to wrapping her own arms around him in comfort. She decided against the last bit, knowing that he probably wouldn't even trust her.

She got up to get him at least something to drink and felt his gaze follow her. "Do you want some coffee?" she asked, turning to him. He nodded and continued to watch her. She poured the coffee and brought some crème and sugar for him and watched as he poured tons of sugar into his drink and some of the crème.

She smiled at him and gave him a straw to stir it with. When he was done he took a cautious sip and then moaned with contentment. "Is it good?" she asked, still a smile on her face. "Yeah, thanks." he said. She drank some more of her own coffee and saw him glance at her out of the corner of his eye from time to time.

She began to feel slightly uncomfortable and confused, so she said, "Um, Lacus is coming up, I just told her the news; apparently Rowan told her a bunch of lies about you guys and the meeting this morning."

Shinn stiffened and asked, "Why did you tell her to come here?" "So we could talk, she started crying and stuff over the phone so I didn't want to tell her everything in fear of her not being able to take it, so I want to tell her here so at least I'll be there to comfort her. She sounded so distraught." Cagalli told him.

He snorted as if he didn't believe her and she looked at him, confused. He looked away from her and continued to drink his coffee. He seemed to have relaxed just a little bit, although still tense and alert for any slight movements.

"Do you want me to rub your back?" she asked, out of the blue, surprising even herself. Kira had told her a while ago that Shinn always liked a good back rub, and that it calmed and soothed him. He looked at her now, surprised and blushing a bit, but she sat waiting.

"Um, uh, I don't know…" he stammered. "It's just, you look real tense and I just wanna help, or am I being too bold?" she asked, hoping she wasn't sounding too intimate. He blushed deeper and said, "N-no, you're fine, I understand, um, sure, I guess." he stammered again and put his coffee on a small table near him.

He turned his back on her and she started to massage his shoulders. "Mmmmmm," Shinn murmured in satisfaction. _'Wow, she's as good as Kira,' _he thought and closed his eyes, a small smile on his face.

* * *

**-Author's Note: He he he, I left ya at a cliffy! Soooooo, how do you like it so far? Please review and tell me what you think! I'd really appreciate more reviews! Also, I'd like to see if anyone can guess what's going on, or if anyone has any ideas just let me know before I have a writer's block! Well, thanks for reading my story so far! And thanks to all who have reviewed so far, you make me feel much loved! He he he!-**


	4. Chapter 4: Hotel AtthaZala!

**Chapter 4: Misunderstandings**

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

* * *

She smiled and continued to rub his back when she saw that he was enjoying it. She kept her eye on the clock, however, because who knows what Kira or Lacus would think if they saw them like this?

'_Kira would probably kill me, and Lacus would think I was a hoe,' _she thought. It's been a while since Athrun and Kira left, _'I wonder if they're ok, what if Rowan and Durandal were still there? I'd better call to see where they are and to also tell them that Lacus was coming,' _she thought again and reached for her phone.

Shinn groaned angrily and sat waiting for her to continue. "I'm going to call Kira and Athrun to see if they're on their way back and to tell them that Lacus is coming." She told him.

His lids fluttered open and he grabbed her hand and put it on his back and closed his eyes again. "I'm sure they're on their way." He mumbled and again waited her to resume the wonderful sensation.

"Yet another reason to stop, what do you think your husband will think if he saw us like this?" Cagalli asked with a little more edge to her voice than she meant.

He glared at her, "That you were giving me a backrub." He said bluntly. She sighed and gave in, and he closed his eyes and smiled again sweetly, as if nothing just happened.

"You're so weird," she murmured. His eyes flickered open and he looked almost sad. "You really think so?" he asked in a quiet and strained voice. She could see his eyes shining from the tears that were threatening to fall and said quickly, "No, no, I didn't mean it that way, it's just," she bit her lip, looking for the right word.

"It's ok, I understand," he said and smiled a sad smile. It almost killed her to see it again. _'I shouldn't have said that.' _She thought grimly and continued to rub gently. "Harder," he nearly whispered. She rubbed harder.

Just then, they heard the doorknob being twisted, and Cagalli quickly took her hands off Shinn and turned around just when Kira walked in, followed by Athrun. Shinn slowly turned back the right way and looked to Kira who had a slightly confused yet relieved look on his face.

"You're awake." He stated the obvious. "You're back." Shinn countered. There was slight annoyance in his voice because he was interrupted in his back rub, but Kira's confused expression grew deeper.

"Um, I brought the stuff," Kira said and looked from his husband to his sister in a quick movement. Cagalli was casually sipping her coffee while glancing at her twin from time to time.

Athrun sat next to her and smiled warmly and she smiled back. Kira shrugged and sat down next to Shinn, noticing the cup of coffee that the younger man snatched and brought to his lips.

'_So he's still acting weird,' _Kira thought sadly and sighed. Shinn was looking over the rim of his cup over at Kira and curled up against him as he sat the cup back down.

Kira put an arm around him and Cagalli spoke up with, "Lacus is coming so we can explain things more clearly to her."

The two older men snapped their heads towards her and looked confused. "Lacus? Did she call?" Kira asked, brow furrowed. "Yes, she said that Rowan told her not to trust you two," Cagalli motioned toward him and Shinn and then continued, "Because he thought you were acting weird, but of course it was just a lie, and she called to ask me if it were true and I told her it wasn't.

"She went into hysterics and I told her to just come up here so that I can explain everything that's going on. I didn't want her to go crazy with no one to help her."

Kira closed his eyes and shook his head. _"I didn't want her to go crazy…" _Cagalli's words echoed in his mind. _'Not her too, not again, I can't handle them both.' _He thought. Shinn saw him struggling and nudged him, looking up into his sorrowful purple eyes.

Kira softened his features and smiled the sad smile. Shinn frowned at that and nudged him again. "What?" Kira asked, puzzled yet again by his behavior.

"Stop worrying about everything." Shinn said. Everyone looked at him in surprise, even Kira. Shinn frowned further and said, "I hate it when you smile that sad smile, I mean, why smile when it's sad? A smile is supposed to be happy, or it's not a smile, just a sad excuse for a frown."

Kira continued to look confused and Athrun's eyes went wide. "Um, what happened while we were gone?" he asked Cagalli. She chocked on her coffee and Shinn looked at him suspiciously. "Yeah, what happened between you two?" Kira asked and then glared suspiciously at Shinn.

Shinn glared back, angry that Kira didn't seem to trust him. "Nothing." He said through clenched teeth. "Yeah, um, nothing, Lacus called, Shinn woke up, and we kinda talked; nothing." Cagalli stammered slightly.

Athrun raised an eyebrow and said, "Uh huh, sure, so when is Lacus supposed to be coming?" Just then there was a knock and a soft and worried voice said, "It's me, Lacus,"

"Now." Cagalli replied smartly and opened the door for her friend. Lacus practically glomped her; she threw her arms around her and cried loudly, not knowing who else was in the room.

"Lacus-san, it's ok, we're here for you, and we'll explain everything." Cagalli pleaded with her. Kira stood up and went over to Lacus as Shinn glared at him more. Athrun also stood up.

Lacus quickly lifted her head and asked, "We?" and then saw Kira and Athrun and Shinn. She gasped and covered her mouth, but recovered quickly enough to wipe the tears that smeared her mascara.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know anyone else was here." She said in a more calmed, rational voice as she stood upright stiffly and walked further into the room.

"It's ok, Lacus, you can cry." Cagalli told her. Lacus turned and looked at all of them, her eyes finally resting on Kira. Shinn crossed his arms and leaned back against the couch. _'I guess now it's her turn to be comforted, I don't see what the big deal is, so her husband's a homicidal freak? She's acting like he tried to kill _her_ and not my Kira!' _he shouted angrily in his head.

Lacus sat down in a chair and the others sat back down. Cagalli cleared her throat and said, "Well, as you know from this morning, Rowan Sterling isn't the man you think he is, Lacus-san,"

"He's actually involved with a secret group of Natural-hating extremists called Cosmic Evolution." (A/N: Don't laugh at the gay name!) She continued. "They are planning on killing all naturals to make Earth an all-coordinator nation ruled by him and several other people involved in the organization."

Lacus's eyes grew wide with terror as Kira picked it up. "But first they have to kill all coordinators opposed to this idea, including me, Cagalli, Athrun, and probably many others." He explained. She gasped in horror and covered her mouth again.

"Thus, he tried to kill him this morning." Cagalli said. There was a moment of silence as Lacus absorbed all this information, but one thing didn't connect. "But what about Shinn?' she asked and looked to him, being reminded of the situation he looked away sadly and Kira said coldly, "That's where Durandal comes in."

"The only reason Gilbert is working for him is so that he could have Shinn to himself. He doesn't even care about all those others that will be mercilessly murdered." He continued as his fists clenched and started shaking.

Lacus gasped again and shook her head, not wanting to hear anymore. "This is all so wrong, why must this happen again?" she asked, her voice quiet and choked. Cagalli's eyes softened as she said gently, "I know it is, Lacus, but we have to get through it, you and Shinn." and looked over at the red-eyed boy who also looked at her.

"Let's not talk about this anymore." Athrun said, desperate to get his friends out of the dark gloom that captured them. "I agree, we should get you guys set-up at our place." Cagalli agreed and looked at Kira this time.

He nodded slowly, not looking at her. Lacus looked confused, Cagalli noticed, and she explained hastily, "They're staying with us for the time being." "Oh, well, I don't think it's safe for me at my place either." Lacus told her looking genuinely afraid for her life.

The first time she was almost assassinated, she had Kira there for her, to protect her, but now she didn't have anyone, sure she had Cagalli, but she couldn't keep her at her house when he "husband" was trying to kill her twin brother!

Cagalli half-smiled amusedly. "Would you also like to stay with us?" she asked. Lacus also looked mock-surprised, "Oh, well, if you don't mind." She said and glanced at Kira. There was a glint of laughter in Cagalli's amber eyes as she said, "Of course you can, it's a mansion after all; we have lots of room."

Athrun chuckled softly and looked pleased. "Ok then, let's go get your stuff as well and head over." He said. She nodded and Kira spoke up, "What if Rowan is there? He does live there after all." He pointed out.

"I'll take her, Cagalli, you take my car." Athrun said and gave her the keys. "But, what if-," she didn't get to finish as he kissed her and then disappeared with Lacus in tow. "Um, ok then." She said confusedly.

"Well, come on guys." She said and Kira got up. Shinn sighed and got up and Kira took him by the arm and smiled, despite the raging emotions going on inside him. Shinn hugged his side as they walked out of the office.

Cagalli ordered a few people along the way to keep track of Rowan and Gilbert and any other CE activity. Then they hopped in Athrun's car, Shinn sitting in the back, still holding Kira's hand, and they drove off toward the Attha/Zala mansion.

* * *

**With Athrun and Lacus (In Lacus's car)**

"So, do you think he might be here?" he asked Lacus. "No, I wasn't gone too long, and he usually is at work still." She replied and winced, now realizing what exactly "work" was.

"Good, then we shouldn't have a problem." Athrun said and they were silent for the rest of the ride. When they arrived at the house Rowan's car wasn't there, and Lacus opened the door and hurried to pack some clothes and bathroom necessities.

As before, Athrun kind of stood off to the side and asked if he could help with anything. She gave him a few things to do, and he wandered into Rowan's office. _'Hmmm,' _he wondered as he looked through his things, making sure Lacus wasn't looking.

He found some interesting papers and stuffed them into his pockets. Then Lacus was done and they headed out to meet at the mansion.

"Are you ok Lacus?" he asked her quietly as he got behind the wheel of her car. She sat quietly looking at her old house, and all the memories it had locked inside.

"No, not really." She replied in a small voice. Athrun looked sympathetic and drove off quickly.

When Cagalli and the boys arrived they went inside, having already been to their house many times before, she didn't have to give them the whole tour and simply showed them to their room.

"I'm going to make some lunch." She said and left them alone to unpack. Kira gave Shinn his bag of things and Shinn slowly and quietly unpacked, there was already a bed, dresser, nightstand with a digital clock, a few pictures on the walls, and a T.V set up in the room, along with an bathroom where they put their stuff.

Shinn worked with a blank expression, and when they were done he stood there with his hands in his pockets, not saying anything or looking at anything in particular except the soft carpet between his bare feet.

Once again Kira sighed and he went over to Shinn. He hugged him tightly to himself and Shinn wrapped his arms around his neck. They were like that for a while and Kira eventually broke the embrace, still holing Shinn in front of him by his arms.

"It's gonna be ok, Shinn, it won't last long, I promise. I'll always be there for you." He told him. Shinn's face was forlorn as he said, "What if he kills you?" in a quiet voice. "He won't." Kira replied. "You can't promise that." Shinn told him.

"I know, but I'm going to do my best to make sure that you're ok, and even if he kills me, I'll still be here," Kira said and put his hand on Shinn's heart. Shinn closed his eyes and rested his head on Kira's chest, his hands next to his head as he listened to his husband's heart beat.

"Lunch is ready!" Cagalli called, breaking the somber silence between them. "Come on, you need to eat." Kira said and pulled Shinn out of the room and down the stairs, toward the dining room where Cagalli had set the table.

Just then Athrun and Lacus arrived and Cagalli beamed, "Just in time!" she said and motioned for them to sit. The lunch was sandwiches made to the eater's liking, (Like I said; Shinn, Kira, and Lacus have been to their house plenty of times) and some potato chips, along with some sodas.

"Mmm, thanks Cags." Athrun said and they smiled at each other. Before they dug in, however, Cagalli had them all hold hands and say "Grace". Athrun and Cagalli linked hands; Athrun also linked hands with Lacus, who linked hands with Kira, who linked hands with Shinn, who then linked hands with Cagalli.

How ironic, Lacus holding hands with two of her ex-fiancés! What can I tell you, it's a sequel!

They began eating quietly, not knowing what to say. Usually when they were over they would laugh and talk generously about anything and everything, but since that morning, things have changed, and none of them knew if it would ever be the same again.

"Blast it! They must have told her!" Rowan fumed and started pacing around his office. He came home to an empty house, and even emptier desk drawers. Lacus didn't leave a note or anything, all the pictures were turned face-down, and it was eerily silent.

"It seems your plan backfired immensely." He growled at Durandal, who was with him. "It was you who said that Kira wouldn't make it in time to see me get away with Shinn." Gilbert countered, also irritated at the turn of events.

He needed those papers, it had all the information about the Attha/Zala mansion they needed, and now they had nothing. _'I _will _get you, Shinn, just wait, your precious Kira won't be alive ling enough to keep you away from me.' _He thought angrily.

* * *

**-Author's Note: Wow, what will our heroes do now? What were those papers about? What's Gilbert planning this time? Will Kira really always be there and cheat death for the third time? Will Lacus ever love again after being broken three times in a row? Find out next time on The Secret to Love! Please review, that makes me happy and more prone to update!-**


	5. Chapter 5: This is War

**Chapter 5: This is War**

**Disclaimer: I don't own GSD or any of the characters except Rowan, unfortunately.**

_I'm back! Sorry for the long wait! Also sorry for the spelling errors in the last fics, you'd think with spell-check and grammar check I wouldn't have any problems, but alas, my eyes aren't as good as they used to be (no I'm not a crazy old lady who likes anime and boy-love, I'm just a young lady who likes anime and boy-love, he he he) Anyways, here's the next chapter! I hope you like it and please remember to review!_

* * *

After they ate they watched some T.V, but then got bored because as usual there was nothing on. It was getting late so they decided to call it a night early, Athrun showing Lacus to her room which was next to Kira and Shinn's and letting her unpack.

Tomorrow would be interesting…but not as interesting as tonight.

* * *

Shinn yawned and stretched, despite his nap earlier, and took off his shirt before brushing his teeth and crawling into the bed. Kira followed suit but made sure not to get too close to Shinn in case he was still edgy.

When he crawled in next to him he turned off the light and said, "Good night, Shinn." before turning around, away from Shinn. Shinn, however, growled and grabbed Kira's arm and wrapped it around him, smiling and trying not to chuckle as he assumed his husband's confused and slightly freaked out look.

"Um, ok then." Kira said, shaking his head and then laying back down, cuddling up to Shinn. "Hey Kira," Shinn said, sounding worried. "What?" Kira asked. "What if they find us?" the younger man asked quietly.

"They won't be able to get us here; this mansion is very heavily guarded, don't worry." Kira replied, squeezing him tightly. Shinn sighed and closed his eyes, happy that at least he was still with his love, safe in his arms.

'_But for how long?' _he wondered before falling asleep.

* * *

Rowan whistled as he walked briskly down the sidewalk. Durandal had arranged a meeting with a very important person for him, and he was glad for it.

'_I can't believe this is so easy! Like taking candy from a baby.' _He thought and chuckled to himself as he continued to walk. He passed the store and went into the alleyway to find the guy he was sent to talk to.

They man was sitting on the ground and stood when he saw Rowan turn the corner. He was very tall and had broad shoulders under a long black trench coat. He had on all black, in fact, and a hat atop his head so you couldn't see his hair, only his face.

"Shushimi," (shoe-she-me) Rowan said. "Rowan." The man replied and grinned a crooked-toothed smile. Rowan was too glad to be disgusted and said, "Do you have everything?" "Yes, everything is set up and ready to go, I've tried the 'experiment' on a young boy I found running around in the streets, but he was a natural so he died in the process, but I can assure you that it will work perfectly on the right person." Shushimi told him.

"Good." Rowan nodded. "Durandal will be pleased to hear this, I bet. How do you intend to get the boy? The Attha/Zala Mansion is very heavily guarded; you have to be a friend or business partner of theirs to even get inside the gate!" Shushimi said.

"I know, I have it all worked out, that's why I'm meeting you so late, it took me the rest of the day to get things settled and planned, now I must be getting some rest for tomorrow, I'll call when we have the boy and we'll bring him over to your lab." Rowan told him and he nodded.

They departed and Rowan walked back to his car and drove back to his house where Durandal was waiting with news of his own…

* * *

"Rowan! Great news, I've just talked with the current Blue Cosmos and Logos leaders and they've decided to join us in our cause! They've donated funds and also some new spy ware they've been using." Gilbert greeted.

"See, I knew you still had the magic in you! That's good, and Shushimi told me that everything is set up, we just need to get Shinn and the plan will finally be perfected and on its way to completion!" Rowan told him.

Gilbert grinned and got out a bottle of wine and poured it into two glasses. After giving Rowan his, he raised his glass and said, "To the Cosmic Evolution!" "Yes, to the Cosmic Evolution." Rowan replied and drank his wine.

Durandal smirked. I said before that he didn't agree with Rowan's and the other members of C.E's opinions about naturals, but he couldn't let Rowan know that. He was happy because now that they had the proper funds they could pay Shushimi for building the nano machines and also for getting the brainwashing device they would be using in their plan.

'_The perfect way to kill the Ultimate Coordinator is to let his own husband do it for you,' _Durandal thought and laughed evilly to himself, Rowan also joined in as they continued to drink their wine.

* * *

Shinn sat up, panting and sweating; he had another brutal nightmare. He sighed and looked to Kira who wasn't there…wait, what!?

Shinn searched the dark room frantically with his eyes before he saw the light underneath the bathroom door. He gulped and made his way slowly out of the bed and towards the door, being cautious and alert in case anything happened.

Just then the door opened and Kira stepped out with a small pill and a glass of water in his hand. He smiled at Shinn's shocked yet relieved expression and then replied to the now curious one.

"It's to help you sleep better, without nightmares. Take it." He ordered, thrusting the pill into Shinn's hand. Shinn did as he was told and put the pill in his mouth and then took the glass of water and gulped it down.

"Um, thanks, I guess." He replied and looked at Kira warily who looked slightly annoyed. Then it hit him, _'Oh no! I must have been sleep-talking!' _he thought and quickly said, "Kira, I, I didn't mean those things, it was just a dream, and, and," but Kira's hard glare and, "Save it, Shinn, go to sleep." Cut him off.

"B-but," Shinn responded but Kira ordered, "Now!" angrily and pointed to the bed and Shinn nodded and crawled back in, shaking. He closed his eyes tightly and felt Kira get in and turn away from him. He longed to be in his arms, but with Kira mad like that, he knew it wouldn't happen.

Now what could Shinn have said while having a nightmare make Kira react so coldly to him? How could Kira just turn against him after telling him he'd protect him and that he'd always love him? Let's find out, shall we?

_**-Shinn's Dream-**_

_Shinn was in a dark room and he couldn't see, suddenly, he heard an eerie laugh and Gilbert Durandal appeared. Shinn gasped and tried to move but he was handcuffed to the bed. He screamed as Gilbert made his way to him, grinning evilly._

_He had a whip in his hand._

_Just as suddenly as he appeared, Gilbert disappeared, and instead Kira took his place, although still looking as sinister. He chuckled and said, "Do you really think you could trust me, Shinn? Don't you realize who the _real _bad guy is? Gilbert was trying to save you from me, but the fool failed, naturally._

"_I know your deepest fears, Shinn, and I can and _will _use them against you." Kira told him as he got closer. Shinn's eyes were wide and showed betrayal and pure terror. "I thought you loved me?" he asked in a small voice. "Of course, I love to _torture _you." Kira replied and then laughed evilly again as Shinn screamed._

"_NO! I THOUGHT I COULD TRUST YOU! I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME! BUT IT WAS YOU ALL ALONG! NOOO! HOW COULD YOU BETRAY ME? HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!? KIRA! I HATE YOU!"_

_And then he woke up._

_**-End Dream-**_

You see, when Shinn first started tossing and turning Kira knew instantly that he was having another nightmare and went to get him a sleeping pill to calm him down. But while he was in the bathroom he heard Shinn scream those last words, among others, and became angry that even in a nightmare Shinn would so easily believe those lies.

He felt hurt and betrayed that after all the times he told Shinn he loved him; Shinn could just think he was lying yet again by a nightmare! Of course being angry at him didn't help at all, especially now, but he just had enough of trying to prove himself to Shinn to get him to trust him.

"I can't believe you'd think that, Shinn." Kira said angrily. "It was a nightmare, Kira, just like the one I had when we were on the ORB base together." Shinn tried to explain. Kira snorted. "Forget it, Shinn. I'm tired of proving myself to you, believe what you want, I've had it." Kira spat.

Shinn gasped and sat up. The venomous hatred that seeped through Kira's words stung and Shinn was appalled that Kira would even say those things. He knew he couldn't stay, not with Kira acting like this; he suddenly started to believe his words from his dream despite what Kira was trying to tell him.

He got out of bed and pulled his shirt on. "Where do you think you're going?" he heard Kira ask and turned to see him sitting up. "O-out." Shinn replied and started to back away. He couldn't outrun or overpower Kira even if he tried, unfortunately for him, and was prepared to make a break for it as soon as he could.

"Shinn, don't even think about it, Durandal or Rowan could capture you if they see you walking around near here." Kira told him and slowly got out of bed, Shinn retreating further. "Maybe it's not what we think; maybe he won't really hurt me." Shinn heard himself say and gasped as well as Kira, but he quickly shook his head and then sprinted out of the door.

Kira swore and ran after him, Shinn looked back and saw Kira gaining on him and quickly ran down the stairs, trying not to fall. As soon as his foot hit the last step Kira grabbed him by the arm, making Shinn cry out at the sharp pain.

Kira covered his mouth with his hand and held him against him. "Shhhh, Shinn calm down." He whispered through gritted teeth as the boy struggled. Then Shinn bit his hand and began running towards the door.

Kira swore again and ran after him, wondering what could possibly go wrong next. He darted out of the door and saw Shinn running to the gate and yelling at the guards to let him through. They looked confused but quickly opened the gate and he dashed out before Kira could grab him.

Kira growled and ran out before the guards could stop him and saw Shinn running down the street and quickly followed. He turned a corner but didn't see Shinn, and walked slowly, looking at the store windows and catching his breath.

Shinn, however, was snatched by an older man with a knife in an alleyway when he turned the corner, and was being held there with the knife to his throat as the man snickered.

Kira was panting and worried about Shinn. _'I shouldn't have acted so coldly to him, hat's wrong with me!? I just made things worse, and now I don't know where he is, he could have been captured!' _Kira thought to himself, putting his hands over his head and leaning against a brick wall.

He heard muffled noises and distinguished a car pulling up to the curb a little ways down from him through the early morning buzz of ORB. He peaked through his hands and gasped, Shinn was being dragged by a stranger into a black unmarked car!

"Shinn!" Kira screamed and bolted after him. The man saw him and quickly stuffed Shinn inside the car, taking a gun from his coat and shooting at Kira, once again that week Kira dodged bullets while the few early morning risers on the streets screamed and ran for cover, and a phone.

Kira ducked behind a large blue mailbox, cursing himself for not grabbing a gun or something before he chased after Shinn. The man saw him hide and quickly got inside after Shinn and the driver stepped on the gas and off they went.

Kira ran out from the mail box, trying to chase them, or at least make sure what type of car it is so that he could identify it. He saw a cab and tried to hail it but it turned a corner and sped off, panting and sweating at 5:00 in the morning in sweat pants and no shirt.

Normal citizens who passed by stared oddly at him, eyeing him curiously. A single tear ran down his pale cheek as he turned and headed back towards the Attha/Zala Mansion. _'Shinn, how could I let this happen to you? What are they going to do to you this time? This is all my fault, it's always my fault.' _He thought ad trudged on.

* * *

Inside the stuffy car Shinn's hands were tied behind his back and his mouth was taped shut as tears streamed down his face. He didn't know any of the men that had taken him and didn't even know if they were affiliated with Durandal or Rowan. He only wished that he hadn't have ran away from Kira, his main protector in this cruel, unjust world.

His captors were speaking in a language he didn't understand, although it sounded like Spanish. _'Spanish? But Mexico and Spain are with the EA, who are these people and what do they want with me?' _he asked, regretting the mental images his pondering produced.

It took about 20 minutes until they reached their destination, and a guy pulled Shinn out of the car and pushed him forward. Another man took him and grinned evilly as they walked up the steps to the unfamiliar house.

It was actually Lacus's house, which he figured out when the door opened to Gilbert Durandal and Rowan Sterling.

* * *

When Kira slowly and solemnly trudged through the gates Athrun awaited him at the door with a confused and worried look. Kira said nothing as he went inside and leaned against the wall. He stared at the ceiling while Athrun looked at him, wondering if he should ask the question.

He decided to ask anyway; "Where's Shinn?"

At first he thought Kira didn't hear him because he said it so softly, but then he heard a small, "He was kidnapped." That hinted at sorrow. Athrun gasped and took a few steps back.

"Wh-what happened?" Athrun stuttered, eyes wide. _'What's next, he dies!?' _he thought and then hoped he didn't just jinx the poor man.

Kira sighed and finally looked at Athrun with those big, beautiful, sad eyes and began explaining, "Shinn was having another bad dream, and he yelled some things I didn't like, so I got mad when he woke up. He got scared because of the stupid things I said and ran out of the house, so I ran after him to get him to calm down before he got kidnapped which he did. I didn't recognize the guy who took him though, he looked Spanish.

"There was nothing I could do, he shot at me and shoved Shinn inside a black foreign car; he looked so scared." Kira said and sniffed, trying to stop the tears that were coming. Athrun's eyes softened and he hugged his best friend.

"No matter what happens I'll always be here for you Kira, ok? We're going to get Shinn back and end this once and for all, its gone way too far; _this is war_." Athrun said with a cold edge to his voice as he said those last words.

Kira looked up at him with wide, teary eyes, and hugged him tighter. He cried softly at first and then loudly, realizing that the wonderful peace he worked so hard to achieve was being shattered into a million pieces and used for destruction and chaos.

From the stairs Cagalli heard everything, and tears of her own started to form. _'Another war? It can't be, we've worked so hard, is peace really that unobtainable? Is it really only just hope for the dreamers?' _she thought and shook her head.

'_Can the world survive through another war?'_

* * *

**-Author's Note: Hiya! Hope you liked this new chappy, please review and tell me what you think, thanks to everyone who reviewed and remembered this fic and to those who've read this new chapter after such a long time! Stay tuned to the next exciting chapter and please be patient like before! Thanks! Peace-**


	6. Chapter 6: Poor Shinn!

**Chapter 6: POOR SHINN!**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own GSD or ay characters, only the plot, although I had help with the idea; as I have said before….I think…oh well. On with the fic.**

* * *

Shinn's eyes flew wider than they already were and he scrambled backwards, but the guys behind him caught him and pushed him past the two men at the doorway grinning at him.

They sat him on a chair as he nearly hyperventilated with fear. He was so scared he couldn't think straight, even though a voice inside his head was screaming at him to remember his training at the Zaft Academy, remember the brutal war he fought in, was it all for naught? Was this how he was going to die?

Where did his arrogance go? His cocky and confident manner? Did he finally become a wimp like he feared he would? Was he just going to give up and give them what they wanted?

No. Shinn Asuka will never give up. He is not a wimp. He is strong and brave. He will face the challenge that is set before him. He _will _survive.

He calmed down and fixed Rowan with a steely glare, since he couldn't bring himself to look at the former Zaft Chairman.

(1) "Gracias senors." Rowan told the Spanish looking men that captured Shinn. They nodded and muttered, (2) "De Nada." before leaving. Gilbert Durandal eyed Shinn with a curious yet triumphant look.

"At last!" Rowan Sterling gasped in excitement as he eyed Shinn, wringing his hands. He grinned eagerly and glanced at Durandal and nodded. Durandal went into the study, out of Shinn's sight.

"Well, this is quite exciting. You have no idea how much you're going to help us." Sterling said to Shinn, and finally noticed that he was glaring at him. "Now, now, don't give me that look! We won't hurt you as long as you do what we say." He said.

Shinn looked surprised and raised an eyebrow in question. "Aha, didn't expect that, did you? Your precious Husband and his evil little friends have been telling lies about us to you, haven't they? They think we're trying to kill you, but no…no you're going to help us with something very important!" Rowan said, unable to hide his joy as he was bouncing on the balls of his feet.

Durandal returned with a needle with clear liquid in it. Shinn panicked and struggled from the binds of the chair, sending an accusatory glare at Rowan, as if to contradict what he just said about not hurting him.

"Oh relax! It's just a needle; it'll feel like a tiny bee sting!" Rowan said reproachfully. "Actually I have to go pretty deep with this, so it'll feel like about 10 bee stings." Durandal corrected him.

Shinn panicked even more and struggled against the ropes, pulling and thrashing about in the chair. Rowan sent a glare Gilbert's way who shrugged and went toward Shinn. "Shinn." He said quietly and calmly.

Shinn closed his eyes and turned away, hoping against all hope that this was yet another bad dream. "Shinn Asuka, look at me." Gilbert said calmly yet again. Tears were rolling from Shinn's eyes and Durandal turned his chin toward him. Shinn closed his eyes, not wanting to look at him.

Gilbert sighed. "The more you struggle, the more it'll hurt. Hopefully you'll only need one injection, you'll black out for a while, but when you wake," Gilbert began and Shinn chanced a look at him.

"Be ready to serve us." Gilbert replied. Before Shinn could react the older man stuck the needle in his vein and he screamed against the tape over his mouth, he tried not to struggle, but it hurt so bad…

He could feel himself losing consciousness, his vision was getting blurry and he felt light-headed, his whole body went numb, the blackness was surrounding him, his breathing slowed. Everything started spinning as he relaxed and couldn't move anymore.

Then everything went black.

* * *

"Alright, the search party has just departed. They're looking for every car that resembles the one you described, and also any Spanish looking men fitting your description. They've also sent patrols over to Lacus's house to see if anything is happening there. They're going to find Shinn, Kira, don't worry." Athrun told the tired and sorrow looking Ultimate Coordinator.

"Thanks." Kira said in a small voice as he laid his head on the table and stared blankly out of the window.

"Kira, you should eat something." Cagalli said and pushed a plate of food toward him. "I'm not hungry." He replied, not even moving. "Kira, come on, don't blame this on yourself! You can't just sit here all day and do nothing! You're already tired, you'll wear yourself out! Now eat!" Cagalli demanded.

He sniffed and sat up, pulling the plate toward him and pushing the food around with the fork. Athrun was sitting beside him while Cagalli was in her Chairwoman uniform, standing beside him opposite Athrun.

Lacus sat also across from Athrun with her hand on Kira's back, for comfort. Cagalli had awoken her that night and told her what happened, and they assembled a search party of ORB and Zaft officers to look for Shinn earlier in the morning.

Kira sat sulking and wouldn't talk to anyone after he finished crying on Athrun, and hardly responded when someone touched him or spoke to him. He ate slowly and stared blankly at the table, clearly lost in thought.

Lacus had a soft expression on her face and looked worriedly at Athrun and Cagalli.

"Well, I'm off to work, I'll monitor the search and tell you if anything shows up or someone finds anything. Try not to go out much, and if someone calls you for ransom or anything like that, tell me immediately, ok?" Cagalli told Athrun and he nodded.

"Well, bye guys, Kira, don't worry, everything will be alright, take care of yourself while I'm gone." Cagalli said and kissed him on the cheek. She kissed Athrun as well and then left.

Kira finished his food and laid his head back on the table, looking sad yet more hopeful than a second ago.

* * *

He woke up and instantly thought he was in a hospital. The air smelt sterilized, everything was white, and he was laying on a cold metal table with his wrists and feet bound to it.

He had a slight headache and there was a stinging in his arm where Durandal put the needle. But other than that he felt ok. He looked around and saw some odd machines he's never seen before.

It was then that he heard people talking. He turned his head to see Durandal and a strange looking man he'd never saw before whispering to each other and glancing at him.

Gilbert smiled and went over to him. Shinn tensed but Durandal had a soft expression on his face. "Ah, you're awake, how are you feeling?" he asked. "F-fine." Shinn said and continued to look around, seeing as Durandal didn't seem to be much of a threat at the moment.

"I expect you're wondering where you are and what's going on?" Gilbert said again. "Yeah, what _is_ going on?" Shinn asked. "Well, I inserted nano-technology into you. They're little robots that will enhance your intelligence, strength, speed, et cetera." He explained.

"And I'm afraid that we might have to use this brainwashing machine on you if you don't comply with our wishes." He said and motioned toward a large machine that seemed slightly familiar to Shinn.

It was then that it hit him. Stellar, Sting, Auel. They were all Extendeds, but they were brainwashed to get that way. Shinn stared in horror at the machine. "Wh-why?" he asked, shaking.

"Because I doubt you'll willingly go to war for us, or even kill your own husband." Gilbert said and grinned. Shinn gasped and again began to struggle, but the metal hurt his wrists and feet and he could barely move anyway.

He groaned and closed his eyes, wishing this all to be a horrible nightmare. He hoped that Kira wasn't mad at him still, he hoped that he would find him and save him from this awful fate.

'_Why is all this happening to me? First my family die, then I go to war and Stellar dies, then I find out the lies from Kira and all the crap that happened there, and now this? Why can't I just die already? Who else will die before I get to? Am I cursed?' _he thought to himself.

Just then Rowan came in looking excited still. "Did it work? Are they in him?" he asked Gilbert expectantly. "Yes." Gil simply replied. "Great! I expect they're sending a search party for him, so it's a good thing we're away from the house and in this remote lab where nobody can find us." Sterling said and smirked at Shinn.

Shinn glared at him. He didn't like Rowan Sterling, he never really liked him. The only reason why he didn't dog him earlier was because he was Lacus's husband, and he had a great respect for Lacus Clyne.

But now that he's the villain (which Shinn suspected as much) he had every right to put him in his place.

"Oh please, like that's supposed to scare me." Shinn growled. "What was that, _prisoner?_" Rowan asked, suddenly glaring at him now while Gilbert stood back, looking amused.

He knew this was coming the moment he set eyes on Rowan Sterling.

"You heard me Freak." Shinn responded. "I really don't think you should be saying that when you're bound on a table. I could easily cause you much pain." Sterling –warned-.

"Tch, yeah right, I bet you couldn't hurt a fly." Shinn said, sounding bored. "Oh I can assure you I can, Mr. Arrogant!" Rowan said as his face got red. "At least I can boast, what do you have? Wanna-be evil genius skills? I don't think so." Shinn said and smirked when he saw Rowan steaming.

"No wonder you had to put him in his place, Durandal, with a mouth like that I'm surprised he's not dead already. Total insubordination, I would never tolerate it." Rowan said and smirked when Shinn glared.

Gilbert, however, didn't seem to agree with this. "Actually Rowan, he's an extremely skilled pilot, insubordination wouldn't drive me to killing him. He can brag all he wants; he's as good as Kira himself, which _is_ the Ultimate Coordinator. Besides, that mouth is put to good use some times." He replied and Shinn tinted red but still smirked at Rowan who stood gaping at Gil.

"I'm just saying he's good, which is why we've brought him here." He continued and Rowan snapped out of it and said, "Oh, right, well, since we've installed the nanos, we should start the brainwashing, maybe we can actually get him to take orders, wouldn't that be fun? Let's get to it."

He went over to the machine with Dr. Shushimi and they began to turn it on and untangle the wires. Shinn watched them warily, trying to think of a way to get out of the lab and back to his Kira.

He quickly glanced at Gilbert and saw a slight frown. He began to realize that he wasn't exactly happy with this plan, but didn't say anything. Shinn had the fleeting thought of asking him to just take him away from here, at least then he would be able to escape.

Gilbert caught Shinn's eye and the younger man looked away, back to Dr. Shushimi who was holding a metal –helmet- and coming toward him. Shinn stared uneasily at it, his stomach doing flips and twists, a cold sweat overwhelming him.

He moved as far away from the approaching doctor as the binds and table allowed. Rowan went to the other side of Shinn and lifted his head. Shinn struggled against them, making it very difficult as he cussed and kept moving his head, swearing revenge.

Gilbert Durandal watched as his Ace pilot refused to be brain washed, sad that it had to come to this. Shinn didn't have to go through this; there were plenty of other pilots capable of destroying the Earth Alliance, why not just use Kira? With a few threats it would be easy to manipulate him into doing whatever they wanted.

Or maybe even Athrun? Durandal had done it before; he was the main reason why Athrun even joined the second bloody war, but no. Rowan thought it'd be great if they got Shinn to do the dirty work, to kill the famous veterans and destroy Earth with them.

Of course, Gil really couldn't complain, at least he got to be with Shinn, but still, he wasn't a bad person, manipulative and cunning, yes, but evil? He had to admit that this was low, even for himself, and the guilt was eating at his insides, making him feel queasy.

He started to get a headache as Shinn screamed at them. His face went pale. The coordinator's ferocity was death-defying, staggeringly emotional. He didn't want him to have to go through this. He was a good fighter, he lost his family, he was alone in this world besides Kira Yamato, who was unfortunately a definite enemy.

'_Oh Shinn, if only I could get you away from all of this, we could live together on a small island where these petty things wouldn't bother us. You wouldn't have to go to war again. But, alas, there are certain sacrifices you must take to achieve your goals._

'_And you are one of them.' _Gilbert thought and sighed, closing his eyes and leaving the lab area where Shinn was screaming in pain.

* * *

"Have you found anything yet? Clues, paperwork, a deserted lab or building?" Cagalli asked the young officer leading the search. "No ma'am, unfortunately. There was no one at the house and nothing to indicate where Rowan Sterling or Gilbert Durandal are. I'm sorry." He replied with a grave look.

She sighed, "Ok, keep searching, please. If you find anything at all, please let me know immediately. You are dismissed." She said and he saluted before leaving her office.

She rubbed her temples and looked down at the paperwork she was reading. They were the papers that Athrun had taken from the house. It was blueprints for their house and surrounding areas, as well as her office building.

They also had some numbers on them of people her officers and secretary were trying to contact. Most of them wouldn't say anything about Rowan or Durandal, refusing to even know them.

The paperwork also had information about the new nano-technology and about a certain brainwashing machine she had heard were used on Extendeds to alter their memories. It was disturbing Cagalli to believe that Rowan and Gilbert would put Shinn through this. That they would use him for their wicked scheme against the Earth Alliance.

Of course she wasn't too pleased to join their side in the second war, and she wouldn't join their side again. No, she'd have to stay neutral or work something out with Zaft to try to stop these terrorists.

Zaft would have to help the EA in this war; they couldn't just sit back and watch as Earth is destroyed. And ORB couldn't let them succeed either, so Cagalli had Athrun contact his people (A/N: He's the new Chairman, just to let you know…) to get a treaty together.

Naturally the EA were curious and began poking their noses into their business, but Cagalli didn't want to give away any information just yet, she wanted to know what Rowan was planning and how he was going to get 100 or so Nuke Gundams manufactured without Zaft getting a whiff.

So, they were going to sign the treaty in secret, at the Mansion, with some councilmen and women from Zaft and ORB to oversee the signing.

She sighed again and dug in her drawer to get some Tylenol. _'This can't be happening. Another war? I hope we can stop them before this gets outta hand. Three wars in a row is definitely not good for the people of Earth and PLANT.' _She thought to herself.

* * *

"Hey Kira, are you ok?" Athrun asked. Kira only shrugged. He was sitting on the couch, flipping through channels over and over again. He wore a blank expression, lost in thought, seeking to escape reality as Shinn had done just the other day in Cagalli's office.

Everything seemed to have spiraled out of control in the course of a few days time. The media caught scents of another war, and of terrorist groups coming together to destroy the Naturals. Their stories were, of course, out of hand and exaggerated so nobody really paid much attention, but the news of Shinn Asuka going missing startled a few people.

Murrue Ramius (sp?) was surprised and sympathetic when she heard. And Andrew Waltfield came over as soon as he heard. He assured Athrun that he had his people also looking for Shinn, and he also offered some soothing coffee to Kira, who drank it all down in a few minutes.

They were all sitting at the table, watching Kira, silently thinking of ways to stop this Monster from unleashing. "I've never seen him like this before. He's just so…empty. Maybe we should have a doctor look at him." Murrue said quietly. "He won't go." Athrun stated, looking at his friend.

Andy sat with a coffee, reclining in his chair, thinking. "I thought the coffee would at least make him feel a little better, it certainly helps me." He said absently. "Well, coffee is your thing; Kira isn't really a big coffee drinker." Athrun told him.

"Hmm…what _is_ his thing then?" Andy asked after a moment. "Shinn." Athrun whispered. "Ohhh, I see. Nothing else?" Andy questioned. "Nope, besides me, Cagalli, or Lacus, he doesn't really have anything to fall back on. He bottles up his emotions, mostly when he's sad or angry. He doesn't know what to do." Athrun told him again, looking sadly at his friend who had stopped turning channels to watch the news reporting the missing Shinn.

A single tear rolled down his emotionless face. Athrun's heart melted.

* * *

**-Author's Note: Yes, so sad, poor Shinn. But what's this? Gilbert is having second thoughts? Uh oh, is he gonna end up being the good guy?? You'll just have to read on to find out! Please review and tell me what you think! Updates are slow due to Writer's Block and too many fics!**

**1) Gracias Senors means "Thank You Sirs." in Spanish.**

**2) De Nada means "You're Welcome" also in Spanish.**

** Peace-**


	7. Chapter 7: Brainwashed and Lonely Lovers

**Chapter 7: Brainwashed and Lonely Lovers**

**Disclaimer:**** Me no own…bleh…only the plot is the idea of ****Asheron Karuma**** and ****demonz8000****!! Gundam Seed and Gundam Seed Destiny is owned by Hajime Yatate and Yoshiyuki Tomino and Masatsugu Iwase does the awesome drawing!!! I LOVE YOU ALL!!!! GUNDAM RULEZ!!!! **

* * *

He struggled. It couldn't happen like this, he wasn't going to be brainwashed; they couldn't make him! But alas, Dr. Shushimi gave him a calming shot and they got the helmet on him.

Shinn didn't really know what to expect. When he talked to Stellar (the little time he got to talk to her) she didn't say anything about the brainwashing machine or how it felt. Shinn wished now that he had asked her, what it did, how it felt; would you even know?

He was scared, he didn't want to lose his memories of Kira and his friends, he didn't want to wake up and be a cold-hearted killer, he didn't want to be in another war and kill other young boy's families.

"You'd do best to respect me after this; boy, or else I'll use this handy-dandy device here to _zap _you into place. Ha, ha, ha!" Rowan said and pulled out a tazer. Gosh Shinn hated those things.

He only glared at Rowan who nodded to the doctor who in turn flipped the switch to control Shinn's entire destiny and fate. Durandal wasn't there, no one was there; at least Shinn knew Durandal and had trusted him at one point, he was in fact Shinn's role model at the time!

Shinn felt a weird sensation start from his head and go through his body, to his toes. It was a tingly feeling, almost ticklish even if it wasn't so annoyingly static. Shinn felt himself grow drowsy, like he was being hypnotized-which in reality he was.

He couldn't move, couldn't talk; couldn't even _feel_. He heard a distant voice even though he saw Rowan standing right over him.

"Shinn, you will listen to me and Gilbert Durandal. Do you understand?" he heard Rowan's distant voice command. He fought the urge to say no, but heard himself say "Yes." in a strange, robotic voice.

"Good, you will do exactly what we say and will never disobey us, no matter what, unless we tell you to that is; do you understand?" Rowan asked again in that commanding tone, although Shinn felt as if he was a small child.

"Yes." He heard himself say in that cold, unnatural voice again. "Very good." Rowan said and grinned. Shinn still couldn't move, his eyes were focused forward, he felt blank and empty.

"Now, what should be his block word, something that will make him snap, something that will make him automatically obey…Stellar was afraid of death, so that was her word, is he afraid of death?" Rowan was asking himself.

"How about rape. He's afraid of that." He heard Gilbert say and tensed. Rowan saw this and grinned again. "But of course, the perfect word!" he said. _'No, please no…' _Shinn thought.

"When you hear the word 'rape', you will automatically freeze and do whatever I or Gilbert here says, you will be sent into shock, do you understand?" Rowan asked. Shinn struggled, oh did he struggle, but eventually he said weakly, "Yes." and tried to fight the machine, but it was no use.

"Good, now to test it." Rowan said and grinned maliciously. "Rape." He said. The single word sent a shiver down Shinn's spine. He was already frozen, but he still tensed even more, his breathing grew heavy; he was afraid.

"Perfect." Rowan purred and nodded to Dr. Shushimi. He lifted the helmet off of Shinn's head, who felt light-headed and dazed. He blinked in the bright light and groaned, closing his eyes and trying to move.

He felt someone help him up; it was Gilbert, their eyes met. Suddenly Shinn felt different; empty, emotionless, like there was nothing inside of him. He put on a hard look, the only thing he knew how to do at the moment.

He had a strange feeling they did something more than just make him obey them.

"Shinn Asuka." Gilbert said and the young man straightened up, eyes staring forward, like he was in military school all over again…except obeying was mandatory, not optional.

"Stand up." Gilbert commanded again as Rowan was bouncing on his feet again. Shinn stood, automatically. There was no question, no second thoughts, no wanting to remain seated.

Shinn Asuka no longer had free will.

* * *

"Miss Cagalli! Miss Cagalli! We've found something!" the young man from before yelled as he ran down the hall. Cagalli stood as he rushed into his office, holding some papers and panting for breath.

"Yes, what is it?" she asked. "The terrorist organization…called Cosmic Evolution…has planned a meeting to discuss…the plans of destroying Earth…it seems they've finally gotten something…they've been waiting on…a weapon or something…here." The young man said while trying to catch his breath and handed Cagalli the papers he was holding.

It was a copy of a fax. It was sent to a name that Cagalli couldn't make out on the blurry sheet. It had the logo of Cosmic Evolution and was sent by Rowan Sterling himself and was labeled **Cosmic Evolution Meeting**. This is what she read:

_The Cosmic Evolution group will meet at the PLANT warehouse where we had our first meeting. It will be held on Wednesday, the 15__th__, at 6:00 p.m. We have just recently acquired the weapon that we were hoping to achieve and are now testing it. There will be a demonstration at the warehouse of this weapon and a vote to decide whether we will put it to use in our newly revised Destiny Plan. No one is to say anything of this meeting or the weapon, burn this after you receive it._

_Sincerely,_

_Rowan Sterling_

_Co-Leader of C.E_

Cagalli stared at it for a while. This was the first real news besides the documents that confirmed what she feared was true: They were going to use Shinn as their Ace pilot in their plot to destroy Earth.

'_Oh God…' _she thought. The young man waited expectantly at her door. "Th-thank you, please continue to find out any information about this meeting and anything about Shinn. You are dismissed." She said and he left after saluting.

She sat at her desk, re-reading the paper, and picked up the phone.

_Ring! _"I'll get it!" Athrun called when he heard the phone ring. He went into the kitchen and answered it. "Hello?"

"_Athrun, it's me, Cagalli." _

"Oh, have you heard anything?" he asked, hope fluttering in his chest.

She sighed. _"The Cosmic Evolution is going to hold a meeting in PLANT concerning the 'new weapon' they recently acquired, I'm sending you the copy of the fax, although it may be hard to read." _She said.

Athrun took the cordless phone into the study/work office and sat at the desk, a fax was coming through from Cagalli. He took it out, it was even more blurry, but he read it nonetheless. His emerald eyes widened.

"Kira!" he called, although not knowing whether Kira should really see this or not. "Is this it?" Athrun asked Cagalli.

"_Yes, I told my man to continue searching for Shinn and to gather as much information about this meeting as possible." _Cagalli told him.

Kira trudged in and went over to Athrun, a curious look in his dull eyes. "What?" he asked from behind Athrun. "Here, you need to see this." Athrun said and handed over the fax.

As Kira read it his amethyst eyes widened and a frown graced his handsome face. "Does this mean what I think it means?" he asked in a strangely cold voice.

"We believe so, Shinn is the weapon, at least that's what we think; it makes sense." Athrun told him.

"I'm going. Tell Cagalli to find out where it is exactly." Kira said and then left the room before Athrun could say anything.

"He wants to go." Athrun sighed. _"They're trying to find out what warehouse the last meeting was at, Athrun, do you think it would be wise if Kira went? It would be dangerous; he'd be walking into his own death!" _Cagalli said, sounding worried.

"I know, but he can't be stopped, I'll send someone to go with him." Athrun told her.

"_You aren't actually going to allow him to go are you!? This is crazy! Athrun you have to stop him!" _Cagalli screamed.

"I can't, maybe this can work out, just trust us ok?" Athrun asked. _"I think he's gotten to you," _Cagalli said with a sniff. _"But ok, I trust you Athrun, just be careful, please!" _she pleaded.

"I promise, call me when they find out where it is, ok? Love you." Athrun said. _"Ok, I will, love you too, bye." _She said and they hung up.

Shinn was captured on Sunday, and today was Monday. They only had two days to find out where the meeting will be held and get to PLANT. But Kira was determined, and so was Athrun.

* * *

"Now, I've sent the fax out to everyone about the meeting, we need to see if Shinn will be able to perform to his greatest ability." Rowan said to Gilbert. They had left Shinn to Dr. Shushimi, who ran some test and basically treated him like a guinea pig (I LOVE YOU JELLY BEAN!!!!! Uh…I have a pet Guinea Pig…..named Jelly Bean….don't ask….).

Shinn wasn't allowed to stop him, or do much of anything for that matter, Rowan made that clear. He couldn't attack anyone unless they told him, he couldn't talk back to anyone–he couldn't even talk unless spoken to!-, he'd just have to sit there and let Dr. Shushimi probe him. (Shudders)

"Yes, I'm sure that he is well capable." Durandal told him. "Well, yes, I'm sure he is, but it's been about a year since the war, do you think he might be…rusty?" Rowan asked. Gilbert blinked. "Athrun and Kira were out of the war for two years and got right back in better than ever." He replied as if it were common knowledge.

"I see." Rowan said although still looking unconvinced. "Do you have a Gundam he could test his skills in?" Gilbert asked. "Yes! Yes I just managed to get a hold of one, I believe you'll be quite surprised…" Rowan said with a grin.

Gilbert raised an eyebrow. If anyone was involved with getting the Gundams together it was him, least of all Rowan Sterling. _'I wonder what he got, or if he even knows, and how he got it. Hmmm,' _Gilbert thought but followed Rowan.

They went down a long hallway that led to their makeshift hangar, it didn't have any gundams in it yet (except for the one Rowan was about to present to Gilbert) but after they were finished manufacturing the Nuke Gundams it would be stock full with them.

"Well, here it is! Mobile Suit Gundam Destiny! What do you think? Did I do good or what!?" Rowan boasted as Gilbert's jaw dropped. _'It couldn't be…' _he thought and went up to the machine that was destined for Shinn Asuka since the beginning of time.

Gilbert thought that it had been held by Zaft, or destroyed at the end of the war; he wasn't sure what happened since he was still in Zaft jail.

"How did you get this?" he asked, giving Rowan a suspicious look. "Well, it was quite difficult, and I had to do some sneaking, but of course that's what we're doing right now isn't it? And I managed to convince Zaft to lend it to me for a special training curriculum I was leading." Rowan said and grinned.

"What if Athrun Zala found out? He _is _the current Chairman, after all, I doubt he'd let this Gundam slip right out from under his nose." Gilbert told him. "Don't you know? We have some inside adversaries, I'll introduce you to them at the meeting." Sterling told him nonchalantly.

Gilbert Durandal stared up at the machine and flashes of the last war ran through his mind. Shinn was destined for this machine after all, even though he didn't get it like Gilbert had intended (in the series Shinn gets the Destiny and Luna gets Impulse, but in my story after he left Zaft he stayed in the Impulse).

'_I wonder how he'll react, or if he'll even know.' _He thought. "Let's get him, shall we?" Rowan asked and stood by the door, waiting. Gilbert nodded and reluctantly left the Gundam.

They found Shinn sitting on the table with wires all over him, while he looked seriously annoyed. At the moment he was making faces at the doctor behind his back. "Shinn! Stop that foolishness now!" Rowan roared and Shinn stopped and stood up straight, putting on the serious face from before.

Gilbert chuckled and Rowan turned to look at him, and he coughed and looked around, as if nothing happened.

"How are things coming?" Rowan asked the doctor. "Good, he seems in good condition, although I think he should've been under the machine's control for a bit longer." Dr. Shushimi said.

Shinn was making a cutting motion across his neck from behind Rowan at the doctor, who frowned at him. Gilbert, however, saw too and chuckled again. Rowan turned around and Shinn was in his serious stance again, pretending innocence.

"Yes, we might do that later for a longer period of time; I just wanted to see how susceptible he would be to it. Do you mind if we take him for a while?" Rowan said after turning back to the doctor.

Shinn stuck out his tongue at Rowan and the doctor's face heated up as Shinn smirked at him. Durandal was beside himself in laughter at Shinn's antics.

'_Good, it's working…' _Shinn thought and returned to normal when Rowan once again spun around to glare at Shinn. Shinn blinked as Rowan stood his ground.

"Yes, you can have him." The doctor said through clenched teeth and started pulling the wires off of Shinn who ripped them from his body and grabbed his shirt.

Rowan was still staring at him, as if waiting for him to act up again. "Is there something you want to say, sir?" Shinn asked with a slight sneer. Rowan hesitated before commanding, "Follow us."

He turned on his heel and Shinn followed, Durandal went beside Shinn, who still seemed wary of him. Dr. Shushimi was muttering a few incoherent words in his native tongue as they walked away and Shinn fought the urge to grin.

Gilbert slowed a bit and motioned for Shinn to slow as well, the boy reluctantly fell behind, although he was alert for anything that the former chairman might do.

"What was that back there?" Gilbert whispered to him. "Nothing." Shinn replied. Gil raised an eyebrow. "It was certainly something, why were you acting that way towards the doctor? And you better not answer with 'nothing' again." He said in a warning tone.

Shinn glared at him from the side. "He was pissing me off." He said. "It seems he was right then, you should spend more time being brainwashed if we wish to control you." Gilbert said and smirked as Shinn stopped in his tracks and stared up at him in horror.

Gilbert turned back at him with the smirk in place. "Oh? You don't want that do you?" he asked. Shinn shook his head, still rooted to the spot. "Then you should be more careful in case Rowan finds out, am I clear?" Gilbert asked. "Yes, sir." Shinn said and thought back to when he said that with a salute to the same man.

And then he remembered something he'd been dreading he'd remember. The last time he saw Gilbert Durandal during the war, that night when it all went wrong…

Shinn shook his head and went over to the wall. Gilbert looked questioning and came toward him. "Shinn? Are you ok?" he asked. "I-I'm ok, sir, it's just a side effect from what that doctor did to me." and flinched with the lie that if one word was replaced could be the truth. (Get it? "…side effect from what YOU did to me.")

Gilbert frowned. "We should hurry in case Rowan gets angry at us for falling behind. He wants to show you something interesting." He said and Shinn went away form the wall and down the hall.

He could have run then and there, he thought about it, but knew it wouldn't be wise, even though Gilbert was older he was still a coordinator and could still catch him, then the consequences would be worse than now. _'If I play my cards right things might just work out for me…' _Shinn thought and continued walking with Gilbert at his side.

* * *

"Did she find out where the meeting will be yet?" Kira asked Athrun. "I haven't heard anything yet. Did you eat dinner?" Athrun asked him. "No." Kira replied. "You should really eat, Kira." Athrun said, concerned. "I'm not hungry, Athrun." Kira replied defiantly.

Athrun frowned. "You should eat anyway, I'm really worried about you." He said. "Tch, whatever Athrun. I said I wasn't hungry." Kira snorted and went to leave. Athrun got up and grabbed his wrist and then dragged him down the hall to the kitchen.

"What are you doing?! Let go!" Kira shouted angrily and tried to yank free. "See? You're grumpy, you need to eat." Athrun told him and Kira growled while struggling again. Suddenly Athrun slammed him against the wall and they glared at each other.

Athrun's eyes softened and he sighed while Kira still glared at him. "Listen Kira, I'm just worried about you, you're acting so…strange." He said. "No shit Sherlock, my husband has been kidnapped and is probably being tortured right now." Kira snapped.

Athrun glared again. "Fine. Starve yourself, don't sleep, but I'm telling you Kira, it'd be better if you take care of yourself. You always think about others, you never think of yourself. You think you can just let yourself wither away while waiting for your beloved to return, but what if he doesn't? Or what if he's changed? What will you say when Shinn asks you why you look like a zombie? What will you do when he asks me why I didn't make sure you took care of yourself and goes berserk on us like he did before? Huh?

"You have to live your life Kira, not control anyone else's or live anyone else's, you know Shinn wouldn't want to find out you've been acting like this because of him." Athrun told him.

Kira stared at Athrun for a while with his beautiful amethyst eyes that were filled with pain and sorrow. Athrun let go of him, surprised by what he said. Kira's eyes started to water.

"Kira, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that." He said. But Kira clung to him and started crying. "I'm sorry Athrun, you're right. I just…just miss him." He cried. Athrun held him and rubbed his back. "I know, I shouldn't have said that." He repeated.

"No, you were right to say those things. And Shinn won't want to see me like this when he returns." Kira said but still clung to Athrun. The blue-haired man didn't know what to say, so he didn't say anything as he held Kira who stopped crying.

"Kira…" Athrun said as a warning signal sounded off in his head. "What?" Kira sniffed, still holding on to Athrun's neck and resting his head in the crook of his neck. "Um, we should eat." Athrun said, starting to feel uneasy.

Kira lifted his head and looked disappointed for a second. "I'm, I'm not hungry though, really, maybe later." He said and looked almost pleading. "Fine, but I'm hungry." Athrun said and tried to get him to let go.

"No, s-stay with me, please?" Kira begged, clutching Athrun's wrist. "Kira…" Athrun said, not liking the situation he was in.

He knew Kira. He didn't like to be alone. And in the state he was in, he would want Athrun as a substitute for Shinn…yeah…you get the picture. Poor Athrun.

"I don't feel so alone when I'm with you." Kira said, moving closer to Athrun, putting his puppy dog eyes on full power. "Kira, Shinn will return soon, and I have Cagalli. Maybe Murrue can take you to dinner later, or you can hang out with Andy if you're still not hungry." Athrun told him, trying to break free from the Ultimate Coordinator's grip.

"But I want to be with you, now." Kira said with forced innocence. Athrun sighed. "You can't ask me this, Kira." He said. Kira frowned.

And then kissed him.

Athrun was taken aback as Kira grabbed him and pressed his lips against his. He pinned him against the wall again and looked incredulously at him. Kira gave him a semi-sheepish look covered with lust. _'I shouldn't do this, Cagalli would be angry, Shinn would kill me if he ever found out, and…oh what the heck, I've had a crush on him ever since childhood!' _Athrun thought and kissed him back.

Kira moaned and wound his hands in Athrun's hair. Athrun led him down the hall, into his room…

Oh dear.

* * *

**-Author's Note: MUWAHAHA!!!! I AM SO THE QUEEN OF TWISTS!!! Didn't see that coming now did ya?? So what do you think? Don't worry; this is still a ShinnxKira fic!! Shinn's reaction to the Destiny Gundam will be delayed to the next chapter since I can't resist but to leave this chapter off like this! Woot! I can't wait to read your reviews! And guess what? If no one reviews, or if only a few people review…NO UPDATE! HA! So if you really like this fic and want it to continue…REVIEW!!! PLEASE!!! Even criticism is accepted! I'M DESPERATE PEOPLE! Well, anyways, that's all I have to say for now. Peace out!-**


	8. Chapter 8: Oh Snap!

**Chapter 8: Oh Snap!**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own the boyz but the plot is all me!!! Woot woot!!!**

* * *

**6:00 p.m, right where we left off.**

"Ah, there you are, what took you so long? I thought you were right behind me." Rowan asked when Gilbert and Shinn walked into the hangar. "We had a little chat." Gilbert said. Shinn didn't respond.

"Well, here it is, Shinn, the Destiny Gundam! This is what you'll be piloting, like it?" Rowan asked and turned to Shinn. Durandal also turned to look at him and chuckled despite himself.

Shinn's eyes were wide open and his jaw was dropped in a look of shock and utter disbelief. Rowan frowned and waved a hand in front of his face. "Shinn?" he asked, trying to get his attention.

Shinn blinked and shook his head. "What, how did you, where," Shinn stammered and pointed to the gundam. "I pulled a few strings within Zaft. It was quite easy actually." Rowan boasted and beamed proudly.

Shinn walked forward to the railing and stared at the gundam. "Would you like to see the cockpit?" Durandal asked. Shinn turned to him and asked, "May I?" Gilbert nodded and Shinn ran down the steps toward the gundam.

Instinctively, he pushed the button to lower the cable and took it up to the cockpit. He released the hatch and stepped inside. It looked similar to the Impulse's cockpit, and he ran his hands over the controls.

"Like it?" Durandal asked out of nowhere. Shinn jumped and then closed his eyes to calm himself down. He glared at the older man out of the corner of his eye. "What exactly am I going to do in this?" he asked cautiously.

"Well, you're going to lead an army of Nuclear Gundams to attack various Natural organizations and bases and eventually destroy Earth." Gilbert said all cherry like.

Shinn looked at him oddly for a second and then started laughing. Gilbert loved it when he laughed.

"Ok, but seriously, why do I need this?" Shinn asked. "I just told you." Gilbert said looking serious. Shinn's smile faded. He couldn't say what he wanted: "There's no way in Hell I'll do that." But he couldn't just agree either.

He looked at all of the controls while flashes of the last war raced through his mind. He couldn't go through all of that again, he couldn't kill any more sons, daughters, fathers, mothers, brothers, sisters; all for a sick man's dream.

The cold look returned as he looked Gilbert in the eye. "I won't do it." He said darkly. "I thought you might say that, but then again, that's why we have the brainwashing machine." He said and smirked.

"You're not getting that thing on me again." Shinn told him, still in a dark tone. "Are you threatening me, Asuka? Because you know what happens when you disobey me." Gilbert warned. "I'd rather feel pain then nothing at all." Shinn growled.

Gilbert narrowed his eyes and pulled Shinn out of the cockpit. "Hey! Let me go!" Shinn yelled as Gilbert dragged him back to the ground. "I think it's time to put him under again." He said to Rowan.

Shinn was struggling in his grasp and cursing them all while Durandal held him in front of him. Then Gilbert twisted his arms back like cops do before they cuff you and Rowan nodded.

"Let me go you bastard! I won't do it! No matter how much you brainwash me I'll never do what you say! I hate you! I hate you all!" Shinn yelled as Gilbert dragged him towards the lab.

"Be quiet!" Rowan barked. "Screw you!" Shinn yelled back. They stopped while Shinn glared at him with his crimson eyes. Rowan's face flushed red with anger and he backhanded Shinn across the face.

A red mark appeared where Rowan hit him and he slowly turned to face him, pure hatred emanating from him. "Tch, you hit like a girl." Shinn sneered. Rowan growled and whirled around, thinking of various ways to get revenge. They began to walk towards the lab again, Shinn trying all he could to slow them down.

"Quit struggling, don't you understand that you're not helping yourself?" Durandal whispered to him. "Let me go." Shinn whispered back. "I can't, just behave, I know you can." Gilbert said and Shinn fought the urge to shudder.

"You don't have to do what he says, y-you could take me away, I know you don't like this plan. Gilbert, please." Shinn begged. Gilbert frowned. Shinn was right, but he owed Rowan for helping him escape.

"Just do what you're told and things will be fine." He whispered and Shinn stopped struggling and tried to hold back the tears.

They arrived at the lab and Dr. Shushimi looked surprised to see them back. "What's the matter?" he asked and stared at Shinn who was looking at the floor. "It seems the brainwashing is starting to ware off, we need to give him a full dosage." Rowan told him.

Dr. Shushimi grinned. "Yes, yes I knew that, very well, put him on the table there." he said.

"No, no, no, no!" Shinn said and struggled again. "Shinn, calm down." Gilbert demanded. "No, you can't do this! Please just stop!" Shinn moaned and Rowan smirked. Flashbacks of the last time Shinn said those words raced through Gilbert's mind.

He tried to get Shinn on the table but he wouldn't cooperate. His fear of being controlled showed in his eyes and Rowan loved it. He finally pulled him onto the table and helped to bind him with the metal cuffs.

"I swear I'll kill you!" Shinn yelled at him. "Not if I kill you first." Rowan grinned and held his head so Shushimi could put the helmet on him again. Durandal saw blood trickle down his wrists as he continued to struggle.

'_Shinn, I wish I could help you, but I can't.' _he thought sadly. It felt like slow motion as right before they got the helmet on Shinn, he turned to Durandal with pleading eyes, his hand reaching out to him as he mouthed, "Help me."

'_I can't let them do this, I have to get him away; we'll lure Kira here and use him to kill everyone, but not Shinn.' _He thought and watched Shinn's hand go limp and his eyes flutter shut as Dr. Shushimi pressed the big red button on the machine.

* * *

**5:00 a.m at the Zala Mansion (the next morning)**

Kira bolted upright in bed, panting and sweating. Athrun stirred beside him. "Kira?" he asked and sat up. Kira pulled his knees up to his chest and rested his head on them. At first Athrun was confused as to how he got there, but then flushed red as he remembered the night before.

"K-Kira, are you alright?" he asked and put on shaking hand on the other man's shoulder. Kira shook his head no and continued to sob. "Athrun." He cried and the navy-haired man pulled him closer.

"Kira, we're going to find him, alright?" Athrun said and stroked Kira's hair. "What if we're too late? What if they find a way to turn him against me?" he asked. "Don't worry about it, Kira, we'll figure out what to do when we find him, just calm down." Athrun said softly.

"I can't! Athrun we slept together! I practically forced you! How will he ever forgive me for sleeping with you while he's being tortured!?" Kira cried and convulsed, getting out of Athrun's hold.

Athrun knew he was right to worry. "Kira." He said and touched his cheek. Kira stared into his emerald eyes, searching for an answer. "He won't find out if you don't blurt it out to him, okay?" he said.

"But," Kira said. "No buts, Kira, listen to me, I understand that you're confused right now, but you can't tell Shinn what happened last night, in fact, let's just both forget about it." Athrun told him.

Kira sniffed and rubbed away the tears from his eyes. "Okay." He said in a weak voice and sniffed again. Athrun sighed and rubbed Kira's cheek as a soft smile graced his lips. Kira went still and slowly lowered his hand, wondering what Athrun's intentions were.

Athrun leaned forward and kissed Kira softly and slowly. Kira closed his eyes and didn't move, just a second ago Athrun was telling him to forget about last night, and now here he is kissing him again.

He knew this was wrong, but it felt so right; he and Athrun had been friends ever since they were mere children; they had a bond that most friends just didn't have, no matter how close they were.

Then again, Kira loved Shinn, maybe he and Athrun were just soul mates, but he couldn't abandon Shinn. Not after everything they've been through.

Kira pulled back. "Athrun, I realize my mistake now, we can't do this." He whispered. Athrun looked slightly disappointed, and then smiled bitterly. "I know Kira." He said and sighed.

He gathered his clothes and started putting them on while Kira watched with a guilty look. He didn't like keeping secrets; it was like hiding Shinn all over again. He didn't know how he'd be able to keep quiet about this.

Athrun saw the guilty look on his face and said, "Look Kira, I should've resisted you more, I know that. I just,"

Kira looked to him expectantly. "Just what Athrun?" he asked, although knowing the answer. "I," Athrun began and bit his lip. "I still really like you, and not in the 'just friends' way." He said and rushed out of the room before Kira could answer.

Kira blinked and looked away as a sudden sense of de-ja-vu overwhelmed him. "I gotta get out of here." He breathed and fell back, closing his eyes and sighing.

* * *

**5:00 a.m at the lab**

Gilbert watched silently as Dr. Shushimi lifted the helmet off of Shinn after a long session of brainwashing. Shinn was barely awake, and it was five o' clock in the morning.

"I'll take him." Gilbert offered after Rowan wondered to himself where Shinn would stay for the night. He grinned at him and they lifted Shinn off the table and Gilbert carried him bridal-style to his room.

Shinn groaned and stirred, but didn't open his eyes or struggle. Gilbert laid him carefully on his bed and then took off his shirt and eased into bed beside him. He wrapped an arm around him and brushed his cheek.

"Good night, Shinn." He whispered and kissed him softly before turning off the lamp and falling asleep.

Rowan was pacing in his room, thinking about Lacus. He never felt so alone without her; he admitted that he really did like her. Despite the fact that he only married her to use her, he had to admit that he might have actually fallen in love with her.

The only thing was that she was still in love with Kira. He frowned and glared at the papers before him. _'He must die! I cannot allow him to live anymore, every breath he takes is an insult to me!' _he thought and remembered the lines from a movie he saw not too long ago.

He shook his head and paced again. "How am I going to kill him though? I have to get him alone, or maybe Shinn could kill him. That would be good, but I want to see it, no, _I _want to kill him. Shinn could hold him down and I could pull the trigger, perfect. Now, how do I get him here?" he thought out loud.

* * *

"Any news?" Cagalli asked as the young officer once again arrived at her door. "Yes, we finally found the warehouse. It's on Aprilius One and it's called: Lankston's Warehouse. If you want to be there you'd have to leave today to make it." He told her. 

"Thank you so much, I'll tell Athrun and Kira right away. How did you find out anyway?" she asked with curiosity. "One of their members leaked it to another officer and he told me right away. They're interrogating him now as we speak." He replied.

"Good, thanks again, you've been a great help." She said and smiled. He tinted red and bowed. "Just doing my duty, ma'am." He said with a wide smile and then saluted before leaving.

Cagalli smiled and picked up the phone, dialing the house number. It took two rings before Athrun answered groggily.

"Sounds like someone had a fun night." Cagalli said. Athrun blanched and sweat dropped. "Uh, so why did you call?" he asked. "We found the place. It's on Aprilius One; it's called Lankston's Warehouse." She replied.

"Great! But wait, it's Tuesday, we'd have to leave today." He said. "I know, I have to stay here, but you and Kira can go." She told him. "Ok, I'll tell him, so much for a vacation." He murmured. He was staying in ORB for a month for a little vacation, helping out Cagalli on the side.

"Ok, call me when you get there and I'll be able to give you better directions, ok?" she said. "I will, be careful." He said. "I should tell you that!" she giggled. He smiled. "I'll be careful, Cags, and I'll look out for Kira. Although I doubt it'll be much use if he goes berserk like he did last time." He told her.

"I know, I just hope he doesn't get hurt by being reckless. It's not like I could talk since if you were in trouble I'd come in guns a-blazin', but still, please try to keep him under control." She said.

"I'll try." He said. "Well, you'd better get ready, make sure to call me when you get there, I love you." She said. "I will, I love you too." He replied and they hung up.

Athrun got ready in the bathroom and then knocked on Kira's door. "What?" Kira asked. "Cagalli found the warehouse, it's on Aprilius One, and we need to leave today to get there on time." Athrun told him.

The door opened and Kira asked, "Seriously?" "Yeah, get ready, I'll call for a shuttle." He said. Kira looked like he was about to say something, but Athrun walked away before he could even make a sound.

He threw on some clothes and packed a suitcase before fixing his hair and brushing his teeth. He grabbed his suitcase and ran out of the room and downstairs to see Athrun on the phone with his suitcase on the floor beside him.

"Alright, they have a shuttle ready, got everything?" he asked when he hung up. Kira nodded and they headed out the door. They stowed their suitcases in the back of Athrun's car and got in.

Kira held on to the door handle as Athrun sped off. "Hang on." Athrun chuckled. They arrived at the "airport" in record time, Kira shaking and Athrun laughing as they unloaded their things and went straight to the hangar to get on the shuttle.

They took their seats, Kira next to the window and Athrun beside him. Kira sighed and looked out of the window as they took off; turbulence was no problem for them.

Athrun put his hand on Kira's and smiled at him. Kira turned and smiled sadly at him as they exited the atmosphere and entered space. Kira closed his eyes and tried not to remember all the battles he had out in the black expanse.

Athrun squeezed his hand. "We're going to stop them, Kira, there's not gonna be another war in our time." He said. "What if it's a trap?" Kira whispered. "What do you mean?" Athrun asked with a puzzled look.

"Think about it, Athrun, what if they're just trying to lure us so they could use _us_ to destroy Earth?" he asked and turned to Athrun. "Well, then at least Shinn would be safe, now wouldn't he? If it's a trap we'll fight." He said softly.

Kira took a shuddered breath and looked out into space as silence enveloped the shuttle. Athrun leaned back and rubbed Kira's hand softly as they made their way to Aprilius One. _'I hope it's not a trap…' _he thought and gulped.

* * *

**10:00 that same morning at the Lab**

_He was fighting in SEED mode, killing everything in his sight, he saw flashes of people screaming and crying, but he didn't care, he was a murderer. He fired his beam cannons and slashed through cockpits with his saber while laughing maniacally._

"_Kill, Shinn, destroy all Naturals! They're the enemy! KILL!" he heard Rowan command, and he did. He killed everyone in his path, no one dared to stand in his way. He was invincible, indestructible, no one could harm him._

_And then he saw the Freedom gundam. His eyes narrowed and he screamed bloody murder as he attacked the gundam that stole his family. He slashed through the cockpit and then saw Kira._

_He looked sad and disappointed. "I thought you loved me, Shinn, and yet you've killed me. I thought you didn't like being controlled, and yet you're taking orders from a madman." Kira said and then screamed as he was cut._

_Shinn's world stopped, he froze, and the image of Kira, his Kira, dieing right before his eyes stayed in place. He tried to make it go away, but he could barely move. "No, Kira, I didn't mean to kill you! Come back! Kira!" he screamed as Gilbert Durandal dragged him away from the bloody body. _

"_You're with me now, Shinn. Kira won't interfere ever again…" Gilbert said and smiled evilly._

He bolted upright and gasped, panting and sweating. Shinn's eyes were wide with fear while Gilbert's arms were wrapped around him. "Shinn," Gilbert said calmly.

Shinn turned to look at him. "It was just a bad dream." The older man said. Shinn shook his head, shaking. "No, it wasn't a nightmare," Shinn whispered and faced him.

"It's what you'll force me to do."

* * *

**-Author's Note: Sorry for the wait! So how is it? Do you like it? Do you hate it? Please review! When you think of Rowan Sterling, think of Yuuna, because they're a lot alike, and yes, they'll die the same way…oops….spoiler….oh well, you knew it was coming. Anyways, pleas tell me what you think and if you have any questions feel free to ask! Peace out!-**


	9. Chapter 9: Mr Roboto

**Chapter 9: Mr. Roboto**

**Disclaimer:**** Bleh.**

**Shinn: She doesn't own us, except for the plot, and my actions. IT'S ALL HER FAULT!! SHE MADE ME DO IT!!!**

**Me: You do realize that this is the beginning and not the end, right? So technically I didn't make you do anything yet.**

**Shinn: Well, you're going to make me do something I know I'm going to regret.**

**Me: You're going to do it out of your own desperation. I'm just the messenger.**

**Shinn: (glares at me)**

**WARNING: There will be some OOCness of course, and also some descriptive material. Luckily this time I'm not bashing Shinn out of ignorance…just out of creativeness. No flames please.**

**ON WITH THE FIC!**

* * *

"Shinn," Gilbert said and reached out to him. Just then Shinn's face went blank and he stood still. "You need to rest." Gilbert told him. "Yes master." He said and lay back down. Gil grinned and also lay back down. 

"I'm glad you're finally cooperating." He commented. Shinn's eyes were closed and he didn't reply. The brainwashing machine finally took effect on our young hero.

Gilbert Durandal stroked Shinn's cheek while he slept, unable to stop him, unable to resist. "My little soldier boy…" he murmured and kissed him on the lips, savoring the taste and the fact that Shinn couldn't stop him.

Shinn's eyes remained closed as he let Gilbert kiss and touch him. His memory was altered slightly and he had no reason to stop the older man. He wasn't the same man from just a few minutes ago, he was cold and robotic.

He was a soldier.

"When you are fully rested we'll test your abilities, soldier boy, in preparation for the little show you'll perform for the rest of the Cosmic Evolution tomorrow." Gilbert told him. "Yes master." Shinn responded and moaned unconsciously as Durandal touched him.

Durandal grinned and continued fondling him. _'If only he was this cooperative before, things would have gone much more smoothly.' _He thought.

* * *

Lacus sat in the study, looking over the information they gathered about the Cosmic Evolution and their plans for Shinn. Despite telling Kira that she had forgiven him and Shinn for breaking her heart, Lacus couldn't help but smirk. 

She was still secretly in love with Kira; she couldn't help it, no matter how hard she tried to deny her feelings, they only came back stronger every time she saw Kira smile. She wasn't necessarily glad that her husband was evil and captured her secret love's husband, but she couldn't deny the fact that Shinn would finally learn his lesson in obedience.

She sighed. It was wrong of her to think that. She liked Shinn, he had a beautiful smile, and if he wasn't involved with Kira she knew they could've been great friends. But alas, he was the enemy in the war of love.

She knew she had changed for the worse. But she was slowly accepting that fact. Nobody was perfect, not even Lacus Clyne, and you couldn't expect her to go through two unbearable wars and come out all peachy.

No, she was dedicated to peace and happiness, but she knew that if Shinn continued to get in her and Kira's way that she would never be able to achieve that peace, even if the world had accepted and achieved it.

She stared at the fax of the meeting. Kira and Athrun left without saying goodbye to Aprilius One in vain hopes to save Shinn. She wondered if they would make it in time, and if they did, if she would ever be able to have another chance with Kira.

She couldn't go to him before because he was grieving, and she understood that, she certainly wouldn't want someone who had a secret crush on her confront her about it after she lost the one she loved.

The phone rang and she jumped because she was so engrossed with her thoughts. She calmed herself and answered. It was Cagalli.

"Hi Lacus, did they leave already?" Cagalli asked. "Yes, did you need to tell them something?" Lacus asked. "Not really, I just wanted to call and see if you were okay with being alone. You can come up here if you want, I don't mind." Cagalli told her.

"I might just do that, thanks." Lacus replied with a smile. "Oh you're welcome, I know this must be hard for you as well, did Kira say goodbye before he left?" Cagalli said. "No, I was still asleep." Lacus replied with a frown.

"I'm sorry; when they call I'll make him apologize to you." Cagalli giggled. _'Good, he needs to apologize and beg for my forgiveness like he did before…' _Lacus thought but giggled with her and said, "Well, I'm on my way, are you sure it's alright if I hang out with you?"

"Oh it's fine, I'm actually bored myself, and the only thing that's going on right now is Shinn's disappearance and the Cosmic Evolution's secret plots. You'd think there'd be plenty to do, but alas, I'm just twiddling my thumbs here." Cagalli told her.

"Ok, I'll be there in a few minutes. Would you like me to bring lunch?" Lacus asked as she got up and grabbed her purse and car keys. "Oh, yes that'd be great, I forgot to ask my secretary. I'll pay you back." Cagalli said.

"Oh no you won't, it's on me." Lacus said with a smile. "Oh you're too kind. Thank you Lacus." Cagalli replied. _'Yes, I am too kind.' _Lacus thought but said, "It's the least I can do after you practically saved me. I don't know what I would've done if you hadn't told me about Rowan."

"Well you're welcome, Lacus. I'm just sorry it had to be this way." Cagalli said. "Alright, I'll pick up some lunch and be there in a few minutes." Lacus replied, ignoring Cagalli's comment.

"Ok, see you later then." Cagalli said and they hung up. _'I hope she's okay, she didn't respond to what I said…' _she thought. She shook her head and straightened up the stack of papers on her desk.

* * *

After about an hour Rowan knocked on the door to Gilbert's room. 

"I think we should test out Shinn's abilities since the meeting is tomorrow." Rowan said. "You're quite right; we'll be out in a minute." Gilbert replied and nudged Shinn. "Did the machine work? Is he cooperating?" Rowan asked expectantly.

"Oh yes, you'll be very happy with the results." Gilbert said as Shinn's eyes fluttered open. "Good, well, I'll be waiting in the hangar." Rowan said and left. Gilbert stroked Shinn's cheek again and whispered, "Time to wake up, soldier boy."

Shinn turned on his back and stretched, his hands extending toward the bedpost and his legs moving underneath the covers. One brushed against Gilbert's leg and he smiled slyly at Shinn who sat up and acted as if nothing happened.

He was starting to get out of the bed when Gilbert caught his wrist. Shinn turned to look at him and Gilbert leaned in to kiss him. When he opened his eyes and let go of Shinn's wrist the younger man got up and went into the bathroom.

Gilbert chuckled to himself and then went into his drawer and pulled out a flight suit. He smirked and opened the door to see Shinn pulling his shirt off.

"Here, where this." He said and handed him the flight suit, Shinn's old Zaft flight suit. A quick flash of recognition registered in Shinn's blood red eyes but the man took it nonetheless and laid it on the counter.

"Yes sir." He replied and turned back to the mirror, fixing his messy black hair. "Let me help you undress, Shinn." Gilbert said and turned him around and unbuttoned his pants. Shinn made no move to stop him, but seemed to tense up.

As Gilbert slowly unzipped his pants Shinn's knuckles turned white from him squeezing the countertop. Gilbert glanced at his face and saw a hint of fear and uncertainty. He slowly pulled his pants down and Shinn watched him cautiously.

Gilbert smiled slyly and decided to press his luck. As his fingers neared Shinn's underwear the younger man surprisingly grabbed his wrist. "I think I can take it form here, sir." He replied.

Gilbert smiled bitterly. "I'm sure you can, hurry up." He said and left the bathroom a bit disappointed. When the door closed Shinn let out a sigh of relief and closed his eyes, shaking slightly.

Even though he was basically a robot now, Shinn still had feelings, and had a strange feeling that Gilbert had hurt him before, and really reacted out of impulse, he was surprised Gilbert didn't hit him for his disobedience.

He quickly changed, and as he zipped up his flight suit, he had a feeling of dread, although he didn't know why. It felt strange to him but he dismissed it before continuing to get ready.

When he came out Gilbert was nowhere to be found. He looked around and frowned before making his way to the door. When it slid open he peered out but still no sign of Gilbert.

He had a bad feeling about this.

As he walked down the hallway to the hangar he had no thoughts at all, what was there to think about? But with every step he took his heart beat increased. He saw Rowan talking with Durandal near his new gundam.

He stopped and watched them, and then stared at the gundam he would use to kill millions of innocent people. More flashes of the last war ran through his head as he braced himself with the railing.

He closed his eyes tightly as his body tensed and shook, his knuckles again turning white while squeezing the railing. He didn't know what was going on, he suddenly had a headache as he saw people die and gundams explode, heard screams and war cries.

But instead of recognizing them for what they were, he didn't know what he was seeing. He was confused.

"Shinn, are you alright?" he heard Gilbert ask. He gasped and opened his eyes. He stopped shaking and stood up, staring at his hands. "Shinn, what happened?" Rowan asked.

"I-I don't know, sir." Shinn said and looked up at Gilbert, searching for an answer. "Are you still able to pilot the Destiny gundam?" Rowan asked. Shinn looked to the gundam and nodded. "Yes sir." He said.

"Good, now come with me." Rowan said and led Shinn toward the gundam. Gilbert hesitated and stared after him and then turned to the gundam. _'Did he remember?' _he asked himself and then followed.

* * *

There was a knock on the door. "Come in." Cagalli called and Lacus stepped in with a bag of food. "Oh hey! That was fast!" Cagalli said and motioned for Lacus to sit at her desk. 

"I got you a cheeseburger, is that okay?" Lacus asked and handed her the burger. "Perfect, I haven't had a cheeseburger in forever!" Cagalli said and began eating. Lacus smiled and began eating her chicken sandwich.

They ate in silence while Cagalli worked on her computer. When they were finished Lacus asked, "Was it good?" "Yes, thanks! I'm glad you decided to come up here." Cagalli replied.

"Oh you're welcome." Lacus said and smiled. "So what have you found out?" Lacus asked. "Well, besides where the hangar is, we've found out that many officials from Zaft and the Earth Alliance are involved with the Cosmic Evolution organization. They were working from the inside but most of them are being caught since we've received hints and tips about the organization as of late.

"All we know about what Shinn has to do with everything is that they're planning on using him as their 'commander'; he is to lead the Nuke Gundams on destroying Earth Alliance bases and assassinating all Natural officials and pro-natural officials; like me, Athrun, you, and Kira.

"From what Athrun found at your house, they're planning on brainwashing him to do what they say; we only hope it's not too late." Cagalli told her.

Lacus nodded. She didn't like the idea of Nuclear Gundams destroying Earth, although it was ironic that they were using the same tactics as the Naturals used in the last war. But she didn't know if she could still influence the people of PLANT to stop their peers from eliminating their enemies, despite the false peace.

"It's going to be hard convincing the people of PLANT to stop the C.E, and to convince the people of Earth to not start another war." Lacus voiced her thoughts. "Yeah, I'm going to speak with the people of ORB tomorrow, that's why I couldn't go with Kira and Athrun." Cagalli said.

"I still don't know why Kira or Athrun couldn't at least wake me to tell me what's going on." Lacus said and pouted. "Yeah, maybe they were just in a hurry; you know how Kira gets when he's determined to do something." Cagalli said.

"I know." Lacus said quietly. "Speaking of Kira, I'm really wondering how you're taking this, Lacus." Cagalli said cautiously. She had learned to accept Shinn, but she wasn't so sure if Lacus had. The pink-haired idol sighed.

"I know its wrong but, maybe it was a good thing that Shinn was kidnapped. I mean, Kira literally chased him away after they were both traumatized, it makes me wonder if their relationship can really work under such pressure as this." Lacus said slowly.

Cagalli nodded. "I understand what you mean, Lacus, and I don't condone you for it, but I think that this event will actually make their bond stronger. You saw what happened after Shinn realized what he did, and then when he joined Kira in the infirmary. Besides, Kira wants nothing more than to save him, no matter the cost." She said.

"Yes, and that is what I fear. I can't help but thinking that maybe I'll never find my true love. First Athrun, then Kira, and now Rowan; do you think I'm cursed, Cagalli?" Lacus asked as tears began to form.

"No, of course not! You just have to keep searching, Lacus. I was in the same boat as you, I was in love with a dear friend and he got killed and then I was almost forced to marry Yuuna, but Kira saved me. Athrun and I had our problems, and we still do sometimes, but we work through them, just like you should." Cagalli told her and took her hand in hers.

"I have faith in you Lacus, I'm sure there's plenty of wonderful men out there that would love to have a chance to love you, you just have to find them." She said and smiled. Lacus smiled as well. "Thanks, Cagalli. I'm glad I told you, I feel so much better now." She said.

"You're welcome, Lacus-sama." Cagalli said and went back to the computer. "The media is having a field day with all this news. I wish I could find the moron who leaked and punch his brains out, if he had any." She grumbled.

Lacus giggled. "Now Cagalli, you're ORB's Representative now, you can't just go about punching people these days." She said and they giggled together. "I know, but there's so much false information, my people don't need to be panicking because the newspapers and reporters are exaggerating about something that can be easily stopped!" Cagalli said.

"Yes but newspapers and reporters are always exaggerating on things." Lacus said with a smile. "Not like this, listen, 'Extreme Natural-Hating Group Planning On Blowing Up Earth!', 'Former Zaft Ace Pilot Kidnapped By Coordinator-Hating Mexicans'. And I love this one, 'Ultimate Coordinator's Main Squeeze, Shinn Asuka, Was Kidnapped By Natural-Hating Group To Help Destroy All Naturals And Natural Lovers'!" Cagalli told her as she read the headlines.

Lacus's eyes were wide and her jaw was hanging open. "Has Kira seen his?" she asked breathlessly. "I hope not, he'd probably go berserk and kill the reporter who wrote it. But do you see what I mean? They take two small rumors and blow them up just for entertainment! I swear they love to see people panic!" Cagalli said.

"Yes, I see now, well, we'll just have to fix that won't we?" Lacus said with a sly smile. "What do you mean?" Cagalli asked. "We have to tell them the truth, although that last headline pretty much sums it up." Lacus told her. "I would rather wait and see if we can stop them first before I end up scaring all of ORB to PLANT." Cagalli said.

"True, but if Kira and Athrun don't make it in time, or if something happens to them, we need to tell everyone what's going on." Lacus said. "I know, and I will, I just wish hope would prevail for once." Cagalli said dreamily as she chewed on a French fry.

Lacus nodded slowly and stared out of the window. She actually hadn't thought of that. Had she turned so bitter and cold to not believe in hope and peace anymore? Was she so consumed with her self loss to not see that they could stop all of this from happening?

"Yes, so do I." she finally said and Cagalli turned to smile at her.

* * *

Athrun and Kira finally arrived at Aprilius One. It was nine-thirty and they were tired. They checked into a hotel and wondered whether they should call Cagalli or not. "She'd be mad at us if we didn't." Athrun said. 

"She'd be mad at us if we did and woke her up." Kira said. "True, but still, I'd rather face a grumpy and angry Cagalli than an angry Cagalli who's had time to drink some coffee." Athrun joked and Kira chuckled.

He fell back on the bed and stared at the ceiling, hoping they would be able to save his Shinn from killing innocent people, and himself.

* * *

**-Author's Note: Okay, that's enough for now, get ready for some action and surprises in the next chapter! I can't wait! Although I'll need to update some of my other stories first, so please review this and my other stories so I can feel like people actually like my work! Peace out!-**


	10. Chapter 10: Twist and Turn

**Chapter 10: Twist and Turn**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own the boys or the show but the plot of this fic is from a couple of ideas from other writers and of course me. So no stealing!**

* * *

**The same day, earlier that afternoon**

"Do you really think he's ready?" Rowan asked Gilbert as they watched Shinn do a field test on the Destiny Gundam. Gilbert watched Shinn for a while before he answered.

"I highly doubt it, to be honest, but he's the best we've got."

Rowan frowned slightly. "You were the one who suggested him!" he burst. Gilbert remained calm. "Yes, but it was only because I'm quite fond of him, in case you haven't noticed. I'm starting to think that maybe Kira or Athrun would be easier to use in this plan." He replied.

Rowan Sterling glared at the former Chairman. _'Why can't he make up his mind? Is this the guy who used to run the PLANTs!?' _he thought angrily but restrained himself.

Gilbert was still watching Shinn; the boy was a natural killing-machine, that's for sure. He hit the targets easily and defeated his enemies quickly. When he was on board the Minerva he was glad that he had such capable pilots in his military.

Gilbert always knew that Shinn had potential for this kind of thing. The kid was full of rage and raw emotion, but he was good at what he did. Sure he tended to stray from the path sometimes, but he would've been the perfect pawn for the Destiny Plan.

'_And now it seems he's the perfect pawn for the revised Destiny Plan. But it just doesn't feel right for some reason, he's changed too much, and now the only thing we have is his skills and attitude, which we could do without the latter.' _He thought and sighed.

'_Sometimes I wonder what I was thinking when I took him that night, it ruined my career and it's ruining the plan. If only I could take it all back…' _he thought again.

"Well, at least he's a good enough match for the veterans, wouldn't you say?" Rowan was saying. "Yes, yes he is." Gilbert replied.

"But what about his hand-to-hand combat skills, or his gun skills? He's going to be a mercenary as well, is he good in those fields?" Rowan asked again.

"Oh yes, but if you would like to test his skills go right ahead. I believe it's been a while since he's handled a gun." Gilbert told him. Rowan nodded and Shinn finished up his training exercise.

He came out of his gundam and they met him on the lower level. "That was better than I hoped, now, what about your gun skills? I know you've been trained in that field, but would you mind hitting a few targets so I know where you're at?" Rowan asked him ever-so politely.

Freak. (A/N: Couldn't help it, hehehe)

Shinn nodded and they walked toward the gun range. Durandal followed, looking forward to watching Rowan's expression.

They were standing in front of a moving-target practice field and Rowan handed Shinn a gun. Probably not the best idea, but hey, he's made dumber mistakes.

Shinn glanced at the gun and then at Rowan, seeming to decide whether to shoot the target or him. (A/N: SHOOT HIM!!! DO IT!!!)

"Go ahead, and its okay if you don't hit it right on the dot, but-," Rowan began but was cut off. Without even moving his eyes, Shinn raised the gun to the side and pulled the trigger, they all turned to see the moving target hit literally right in the middle of the middle target.

Perfect shot.

Rowan's jaw dropped and he regarded Shinn oddly while Shinn waited for his next easily-overcome-obstacle.

Gilbert smirked and said, "Yeah, I think he'd do fine." Rowan whirled around and was struggling with himself for a moment.

"Alright then, if you want to be that way. Let's see just how good you are, Shinn Asuka." He said and led them down a row of target ranges to the very last one.

Rowan moved the target as far back as it would go, 100 feet (bear with me people I know nothing about these kinds of things!) and then turned smugly to Shinn.

"I want you to hit that target five times without even looking at it." He said. "All in one place or in a pattern?" Shinn asked, but not smugly or sarcastically like he would if he wasn't a robot.

Gilbert chuckled and they ignored him. "Whatever is best for you, although I doubt you'll be able to make a pattern." Rowan snorted. Shinn continued looking at him and raised the gun, firing five times.

They brought the target back and, low and behold, Shinn made a pattern after all! And not just any pattern, Rowan's face distorted into something ugly as he saw that there were two shots at the top and three below them curved upwards into a somewhat smirk.

It was a smiley face.

Gilbert started clapping and Shinn smiled at him. "Is that good, sir?" he asked coldly. Rowan was positively steaming and turned on his heel muttering obscenities.

"Good job, Shinn." Gilbert praised him. He nodded and stared at the gun oddly.

Just then, more flashes escaped across his mind, he saw a few images where he was training with Luna and Rey at the Academy and on the Minerva, and then to some images where he shot down a few people during the war.

He braced himself against the counter and started breathing heavily. "Shinn, are you alright?" Gilbert asked. Shinn nodded and regained his composure.

"I keep seeing…things. People, explosions, gundams; and everyone's dieing." Shinn told him. "What does it mean?" he asked, staring up into Gil's eyes and pleading for an answer.

Gilbert couldn't tell Shinn why he was having déjà vu of the past war, so he simply shrugged and led him back to the "base".

"You should eat." Gilbert told him. "Yes sir." Shinn said disappointedly as he went back to being a cold robot and they went to the cafeteria. They saw Rowan hunched over his tray looking angry and embarrassed.

"Stay here and eat, I'll be right back." Gil told Shinn and the boy nodded and sat. He started eating but was watching them out of the corner of his eye.

"At least we know he's good." Durandal said as he sat next to Rowan. "Yes, he is isn't he? Are you sure he's not the Ultimate Coordinator? Because I'm pretty sure he could kill Kira in a matter of seconds with that kind of aim." Rowan grumbled.

"I'm sure; he's just had good training. I'm sorry if we offended you or anything, he didn't mean to be sarcastic or smug." Gil told him. Rowan snorted but nodded.

Gil slapped him on the back and smiled like they were old buddies and then went back to Shinn who acted as if he didn't hear their conversation.

"You did good today." Durandal commented as he took a sip of wine he got from the cook. Shinn glanced at him but said nothing. Gilbert stared at his eyes; those once sparkling eyes full of determination were now dark and cold, almost lifeless.

'_I guess this was how the Extendeds looked after they were brainwashed. Oh well, as long as he does what we say, I'll have to accept it.' _He thought and sighed.

But what was Shinn thinking? Or could he think at all? Was he a complete robot, or only partial? Would he remain this way? Or could it be reversed?

Or is Kira just too late?

"_Remember Shinn, Kira Yamato is the enemy. You must kill him and Athrun Zala. They'll try to stop the plan, and we can't have that now can we? They love the naturals, they are traitors to their own kind, you must destroy them." Rowan said to Shinn and held up two pictures._

_The first was of Kira, with his chocolate-brown hair and amethyst eyes, those sparkling eyes that always used to remind Shinn of the sea._

_But now they only remind him of what the enemy looks like._

_Then there was the picture of Athrun. His navy blue hair fell to his shoulder and his emerald eyes showed Hope and determination._

_Shinn didn't know what those two feelings even were anymore._

"_Yes, Master Rowan, seek and destroy Kira Yamato and Athrun Zala. I understand." Shinn replied in his cold, lifeless voice._

_Rowan grinned. "Good." He said. Gilbert was watching from the corner, and although he was delighted, something just didn't seem right about this._

_He wasn't an evil man, he told himself. This is all to ensure that the coordinators aren't threatened again; this is to protect his people, he reminded himself. But still, twisting a young man's mind and making him destroy an entire world full of –innocent- people?_

_Has this world gone so mad that this Plan should feel right?_

"Back to practice, we have a big day tomorrow." Rowan said and Shinn returned to the training area.

To clear a few things up, when Shinn was kidnapped he was transported to Aprilius One so he wouldn't be found until it was too late. Rowan sent out the letter to all the members of the Cosmic Evolution before-hand, and when he discovered that one of the letters was confiscated by ORB, he made plans to also capture anyone who might try to get Shinn back or sabotage their meeting.

Uh-oh. Not good for our other heroes, eh?

And so the day continued with Shinn training and being drilled on what he was supposed to do for the meeting and the plan in general. He didn't seem nervous or stressed at all, just cold and robotic; uncaring.

* * *

**That night, when Kira and Athrun arrived**

Athrun dialed Cagalli's number and waited as it rang. He prepared to hold the phone away form his ear the second she answered, but there was no need.

"Athrun?" came Cagalli's hopeful voice. "Yes," he replied a little uneasily. Cagalli let out a breath of relief. "So did you guys make it there safely?" she asked.

"Yes, we're at the hotel now, we're going to go out and try to find the Warehouse in a few minutes so we know where to go tomorrow." He said.

"Well, just be careful, this could very well be a trap." She told him. Like I've always said, that woman has good instincts. Tch, and Yuuna thought she couldn't run ORB, pshaw! I'm glad he got killed in a non-significant way! WAHAHA! Ahem, sorry.

"I will, don't worry, we brought a few guns and some ammo. But just in case, could you arrange for some Zaft officers to stand by in case we need backup? I don't want Rowan to know I'm here just yet." Athrun told her.

"Yeah, I'll see to it personally." She replied. "Good, thanks Cags, I'm sorry we had to leave you like this." He said.

"Don't say that, the whole world is at stake here! It's not just about Shinn anymore, Athrun; if you guys don't get him back he could destroy the whole world! Who knows what those madmen have done to him. He could be transformed into a…a newtype." She said worriedly. (1)

Athrun glanced at Kira who was staring at the ceiling with a sad look.

"I understand, and so does Kira. Oh, and tell Lacus we made it okay? I don't think we got to say goodbye before we left." He said sheepishly.

"No, you didn't. I want you two to apologize to her; she was very distraught and didn't know what was going on. You could have at least awoken her and told her the news." Cagalli said sternly.

Athrun pinched the bridge of his nose. This was a dangerous subject to play with. On one hand, he could react by saying that they were in too much of a hurry trying to save the world (literally) and didn't have time to tell Lacus everything when Cagalli would tell her anyway.

But on the other, that would seem rude, and Cagalli just woke up. Besides, he had to admit that Lacus deserved to know what was happening, and that leaving her like that wasn't good because of her current condition.

He sighed and said, "Alright, we'll apologize."

"Good, I'll get her." Cagalli said. "What!? Cagalli it's almost 10:00!" Athrun said and Kira looked over at him.

"So, I was looking over some paperwork and Lacus is on the computer." Cagalli replied and Athrun did an anime face-drop with a huge sweat drop.

Kira raised an eyebrow and Athrun explained what was going on. Kira also sweat dropped and looked away guiltily.

"Here she is." Cagalli said and then Athrun heard. "Athrun? This is Lacus."

"Hey, look, we're sorry for running out on you like that, but we wanted to get here quickly. I guess we could've woke you up and told you what was happening." Athrun said sheepishly again.

"Oh, yes, you could have. But I understand your urgency. A lot is at stake here, you were just doing your job. There's nothing I can really do anyway." Lacus replied.

"But Lacus, you have an important job, you give people hope. If this doesn't work out and we get captured you'll need to explain to everyone what happened and help them to remain calm. We don't need another war, you know that, and you can prevent people from panicking." Athrun told her.

"It didn't work the last two times I tried to stop the war from happening, what makes you think it'll work this time?" she asked sadly.

Athrun's features softened. _'We're losing her again. Lacus,' _he thought and pushed on.

"It will work if we act fast enough. Lacus, you were the one that told me to believe in myself and have hope. You were the one that helped me to fight even when I didn't want to. And I know you've helped Kira as well, he wouldn't even be here if it weren't for you! You've saved us both numerous times!" Athrun said.

Kira motioned for Athrun to hand over the phone before Lacus could reply.

"Lacus." He said. Lacus sniffed. "Kira?" she asked. "Yes, it's me." He replied. There was a pause on the other line.

"Listen, Lacus, I'm sorry for not telling you what was going on, but we expected Cagalli to tell you when you've had enough rest. We were worried about you, Lacus. You needed to rest after all you've been through. We thought that if we woke you up and told you that you be hysterical, no offense.

"We were only looking out for you, Lacus-kun." Kira told her.

He heard her gasp. Athrun looked at him strangely, a mix of awe and confusion.

"Th-thank you, Kira. That makes me feel…better, I suppose." Lacus replied. Kira frowned.

'_This is all a game to her. Okay then, if she wants to play, I'll play too.' _He thought.

"Good, now excuse me while I save Earth and my _husband_." He said coldly and hung up. Athrun's eyes grew wide.

"Don't say anything Athrun; let's try to find the Warehouse. Maybe we can take him now?" Kira said and got up. He grabbed the keys and went to the door.

Athrun blinked and stood up, following Kira out. Kira got in the driver's side and Athrun rode shotgun.

"Kira…" Athrun said. "Athrun, don't start, okay?" Kira asked coldly and sped off. Athrun sighed and looked out the window, wondering what happened to his two friends.

They drove around Aprilius One, trying to figure out the direction from the fax Cagalli sent them earlier. It took them twenty minutes to find the place.

The warehouse was large and foreboding. It loomed over them in all its metallic glory. Kira glared at it as he slowly got out, alert for any danger.

Athrun made a move to get out as well but Kira motioned for him to stay inside. He had his gun out and lurked around the warehouse.

'_Be careful, Kira.' _He thought and watched his friend disappear behind the building.

Kira walked slowly and carefully around the place, looking for a way in that wouldn't cause alarm. He heard some voices and slowly crept toward them, gun ready.

"We'll have to be careful, this warehouse isn't completely sound-proof, so he won't be able to show off the weapon-power, but that's okay. And we might even consider moving the meeting to the base so that we won't have to worry about people hearing the Gundam's footsteps. Plus it's bigger."

"Well, this area is pretty abandoned, not many people come around here. But I see your point, besides, it'll be better if we were underground in case anyone from ORB came."

Kira held in a gasp. _'This might be a trap, they might be saying this purposely for me to overhear. I'll have to be careful.' _He thought and peered cautiously around the corner where he heard the voices.

He saw them and had to restrain himself from killing them, but what would be the harm? They'd know he was there, and his shots might miss. Then they'd be done for.

Rowan Sterling and Gilbert Durandal were only ten feet away from him, whispering to themselves.

"Yes, we'll have to be careful." Rowan said and grinned. Just then Kira saw him glance in his direction, and he knew it was a trap.

Kira turned and ran for the car, but two men stepped out of the shadows and two more came around the corner with Athrun. They had a gun to his head and a hand over his mouth and he was glaring at them.

'_Damn.' _He thought as they grabbed him too and threw down his gun. They pushed a gun to his temple and guided them both to stand in front of the two leaders of the Cosmic Evolution.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here." Rowan said and smirked at them as Kira glared at him and then turned to look at Gilbert with pure hatred and disgust in his eyes.

Athrun knew that this wasn't going to end well, not at all…

* * *

**-Author's Note: WOOT! Thank you, thank you (bowing) I'll take my award now! Hahaha, just kidding I'm not that conceited! Please review and tell me what you think, you knew this was coming, I know you did! And also, if you would like to guess what's gonna happen to Kira and Athrun go right ahead, who knows, you might be right! Wahaha… Also, isn't a stronger type of coordinator called a newtype???-**


	11. Chapter 11: Heroes May Cry

**Chapter 11: Heroes May Cry**

**Disclaimer:**** I know you love my title XD. Anyways, me no own. Bleh.**

**WARNING****: Mild swearing and evil stupid people. DIE ROWAN DIE!!!!! Ahem, that is all.**

* * *

They blindfolded and bound Athrun and Kira before taking them underground to the secret base. They made sure Shinn was asleep for the time being.

"Amazing, that you two would come running the moment a small little piece of evidence surfaced. Lucky for us we were ready, eh Gilbert? Why it's like killing two birds with one stone!" Rowan said and laughed.

Kira growled. "What makes you think you can kill me? I've already survived two explosions to the _cockpit_, what's a little bullet wound?" he said darkly. Rowan chuckled. "What makes you think we'll kill you?" he asked.

Kira was confused; didn't they attack and try to kill him in his own home? Wasn't that their plan? Or was he bluffing? _'Bastards, they'll pay for this.' _He thought angrily.

Athrun was thinking heavily on how to escape, he mercifully had time to press a small button on his cell phone to alert Cagalli that something was wrong, so hopefully she'd send Zaft in.

'_But what if they're controlled by the Cosmic Evolution as well? With my absence, they could have fallen into the wrong hands, and if that's the case, she'll have to send ORB forces. Cagalli…' _he thought desperately.

Lacus was unstable and bitter. Kira was dark and vengeful. Shinn was brainwashed. Murrue and Andy were helping ORB prepare for war. Cagalli was the only one left; their only hope.

They were shoved down into chairs and their blindfolds were taken off. They glanced at each other after examining the room.

They were in a Torture Chamber.

* * *

A red flash caught her eye. _'No,' _she thought and rushed to the machine. The red light flashed out at her, signaling that Athrun and Kira were in trouble. How could that be? She was just talking to them!

Did Rowan and Gilbert find out they were there? Did they know they were coming all along? Was it all just a trap?

'_Athrun, Kira,' _she thought and grabbed the phone, her hands shaking.

"Zaft Headquarters." came the gruff reply on the other end. "This is Cagalli Ula Attha, ORB's Representative. Athrun Zala and Kira Yamato have been kidnapped by a secret faction called the Cosmic Evolution. I need a fleet to go to Aprilius One now!" she said.

The man chuckled. "Oh really? I'm sorry, but we can't help you. You see, the Cosmic Evolution is helping to preserve coordinators everywhere, and if that means killing our Chairman and the Ultimate Coordinator, so be it. Pity though, they would have made great leaders." He sneered and hung up.

The phone dropped to the floor and smashed. Cagalli's face was pale; her eyes were wide with fear. Her whole body was shaking as she crumpled to the floor.

'_Oh God…' _she thought.

"Cagalli? Cagalli what's wrong?" Lacus asked as she ran in. She gasped and kneeled down next to her friend.

"Cagalli! What happened!?" she asked as tears threatened to ruin her pretty face. "We can't win." Cagalli whispered.

"What do you mean? Yes we can! Cagalli!" Lacus pleaded with her.

"Athrun, Kira…they're captured, and Zaft is working for them. How can this be? What did I do wrong?" Cagalli said as tears spilled from her eyes.

"You're ORB's Representative! You can send ORB in to save them! I'll alert the people tomorrow morning, we both will! We still have hope, Cagalli!" Lacus said, trying to comfort her friend while not believing her own words.

"ORB has been captured!" Cagalli screamed and cried loudly, covering her face with her hands. Lacus put her arms around her, crying as well.

"We…still have…Murrue-san and…Andy-san. Please…Cagalli…we have to save them!" Lacus told her.

But she knew what the young representative was feeling. All hope was lost. Zaft was working against them, against their own Chairman; the Earth Alliance is the target of a group of powerful extremists threatening to annihilate all Naturals.

It was already all over the news.

"_The coordinators are once again threatening to destroy us Naturals! It seems they just can't live with peace, so why should we? Should we let them stomp all over us? Should we sit back and watch our family and friends die? No! We should fight! For the preservation of our Blue and Pure world!"_

"_For the preservation of our blue and pure world!"_

"_Kill the coordinators! They don't want peace! They want us destroyed!"_

"_They're animals! Kill them all! The monsters want to kill their own creators!" _

"_We have received threats from a group of extreme Coordinators stating that they have a weapon to destroy all Naturals. We are investigating this terrorist organization before taking any action."_

"_Kill the coordinators! If they think they can wipe us out we'll retaliate!"_

"_No! Not another war! I won't lose another son!"_

"_Mommy! Where's Daddy? Why didn't he come back? MOMMY!"_

"_For the preservation of our blue and pure world!"_

The world couldn't handle another war, and they knew it.

"We have to stop them Cagalli! Before this gets out of control and causes another war, we need to stop them!" Lacus said and made Cagalli stand.

"Athrun is counting on you! Your brother is counting on you! ORB is counting on you! You have to stay strong in this, Cagalli! We all have to!" Lacus was now yelling and shaking her friend.

"Lacus!" Cagalli screamed and they both stopped. Cagalli wiped her eyes and stood straighter, fixing her outfit. She smiled sadly at her friend.

"See, you still have the stuff to motivate people. Come on, we'll arrange a press conference. The sooner we can alert everyone of what's going on, the better. Maybe we can actually prevent the war this time." She said and they walked to the other room.

Cagalli's hands were still shaking slightly when she picked up another phone and scheduled a conference that will be on every TV channel and every radio in the world and also in PLANT. Everyone needed to know.

* * *

"I want you boys to do something for me." Rowan said as he carried a sharp knife and walked around Athrun and Kira, bound to the chairs.

Kira glared at Gilbert who tried not to look at him. Athrun remained composed, not expressing any emotion. Just like they taught him in Zaft.

'_I hope they come.' _He thought.

"If you agree, we won't hurt Shinn." Rowan said and Kira jerked his gaze away to meet Rowan's. A wide smirk was plastered on his face, making him look ugly(er).

"Ah that got your attention. However, to ensure that your precious husband isn't hurt, you'll have to replace him. Simple as that really. Help us destroy all Naturals so that us coordinators can live in peace with each other." Rowan told him.

Kira returned to glaring. "It won't work." He told him, his dark purple eyes boring into Rowan's, glaring a hole in his very soul…if he had one, that is.

"Oh? You think? Either way, we'll have a leader for our army. You can't stop us, Yamato." Rowan said and leaned into to whisper in his ear, "We already have fifty Nuclear Gundams due to your friend's precious Zaft Soldiers." He said and smirked as Kira whirled around to face Athrun, who looked at him with a puzzled expression.

"Oh that's right; you two don't know what's been going on! Oh this is just to exciting, isn't it Gilbert?" Rowan said.

"I'd say the less we talk the better. But you go on, Rowan." Gilbert replied and glanced at Kira, who's glare faltered slightly but returned in the blink of an eye.

Rowan frowned at his co-leader. "Very well then. You'll just have to figure it out yourselves. I always love to see the hope of someone young die in their eyes. I enjoyed seeing it in Shinn's eyes…" Rowan said and Kira growled and struggled against the ropes.

"You –freaking- bastard! I'll kill you!" Kira yelled at him. Athrun stared at his friend and couldn't hide the wonder. Two years previously Kira would have never said something like that or glared at someone like he was glaring at Rowan now, who laughed loudly.

Love does some strange things to people. That was for sure.

"I'd like to see you try!" Rowan said and grabbed Kira by the hair, yanking him upwards and thrusting the knife under his chin, next to his throat.

"What about you, Athrun? Surely you'd want peace, wouldn't you? But the only way to ensure that we have peace is if we destroy all the Naturals, I'm sure your wife could be an exception." Rowan said.

Kira looked at him, his eyes cold and telling him to say no.

Athrun fixed Rowan with a level gaze. "Even if you destroy all the Naturals, it won't ensure peace. There will still be wars, but now between coordinators of one part of PLANT and coordinators from the other. Haven't you learned? Humans fight against each other no matter who they are over even the pettiest reasons.

"Naturals kill other Naturals just as Coordinators kill other Coordinators. It doesn't matter if you wipe out a whole race of people or even a whole group. There will still be conflict. But nobody seems to realize that. Nobody seems to get it through their thick skulls to look back in History and say, 'Jee, I guess it doesn't matter who we kill, humans will still find a way to destroy each other.'" Athrun replied, glaring at Rowan now.

The older man growled in return and then smirked, pressing the knife closer to Kira's throat so that blood appeared and started going down his chest.

Athrun's expression changed and he looked away.

"I think we should just kill them both and force Shinn to kill all those disgusting Naturals. What do you think, Gilbert Durandal?" Rowan asked and pressed the knife closer, Kira winced but glared at Rowan, still working at the binds on his arms…

Gilbert regarded them warily, Athrun glared at him for being a traitor. "I think we should give them time. Besides, they may have some useful information to give us." Gilbert said and nodded to Rowan.

It looked like some sort of secret meaning, as if Gilbert was implying something more that could be done with the two boys.

Rowan smirked and nodded in return and let Kira go, removing the knife. Kira gasped for breath and still glared at them both. Athrun could swear he heard the growl of an extremely angry beast just waiting to be let loose coming from Kira.

"Very well, check them for anymore weapons and throw them in separate cells." Rowan told the guards. The men stepped forward and Athrun realized in horror that they were Zaft Soldiers.

'_So that's what he meant. Damn, it seems that ORB will have to step up. I hope Cagalli can handle it.' _He thought as they were checked for more weapons.

They confiscated four knives from Kira and his wallet, Athrun was amazed at how determined he was to get his husband back, and at how much he changed.

'_Those last two wars tore him apart. He's no longer innocent and pure; no one's innocent and pure anymore. We're killing each other from the inside out!' _Athrun thought as he observed Kira's stony expression.

They confiscated only two knives from Athrun and he didn't have his wallet, luckily. They also left a few more guns and other weapons at the hotel, for tomorrow.

The guards "escorted" them to two separate cells and threw them in. Kira growling at them as they walked away laughing.

The said man leaned against the cold stone wall and breathed heavily, lips pressed to a thin line, eyes narrowed; a look that could kill.

_If only…_

Athrun sat across from him, also leaning against the wall, but calmer than his friend. He had a weird feeling that it should be the other way around…

"Kira." Athrun said quietly. The other man didn't answer, but looked away, still breathing heavily.

"You should calm down." Athrun said, trying not to sound too annoying. He knew that the worse thing to do when a person was angry was to say what he was saying, but hopefully Kira would realize his meaning and not lash out.

Kira was always level-headed, he never had much of a temper, sure he slapped his own sister at one point, but he didn't have the temper she had. He was always calm and caring. Did he finally break?

Kira closed his eyes and breathed out through his mouth and swallowed. His breathing returned to normal and he opened his eyes. A look of deep sadness replaced the look of hatred. He turned to face his friend but stared at the ground instead.

"I can't save him. I'm going to die here, aren't I? I'll finally die." Kira said quietly.

"No Kira, we're going to save Shinn and Earth, alright? Stay with me Kira, you're not going to die." Athrun told him.

A tear ran down Kira's face and he closed his eyes. His neck stopped bleeding, but dried blood was crusted around the cut.

"Athrun…" Kira said and winced in pain. "It hurts…Oh God, Athrun!" he yelled and fell sideways, eyes squeezed tightly shut.

"Kira, what's wrong, what's going on?" Athrun asked as he walked on his knees to the door to his cell.

"It burns, my cut; it's spreading through my body…like poison." Kira said and coughed, writhing in pain and crying. "Make it stop!" he yelled.

"Kira!" Athrun yelled in reply and quickly brought his tied hands to his chest. He gnawed on them and used his feet to try to rip them off, but it was no use. Kira was screaming in pain from the poison Rowan put on the knife.

Athrun kept trying to set himself free as Kira's screams and sobs grew louder and then quieter.

"K-Kira? Hold on Kira!" Athrun said as Kira's features relaxed and he stopped screaming, the tears stopped flowing and he looked like he was sleeping…

* * *

Shinn's eyes flew wide and he sat upright in bed. He heard screaming and at first thought it was I his dreams, but now he heard them still. What was going on?

He slowly got out of bed and grabbed a gun, walking carefully toward the door and opening it slowly. He glanced around and then cautiously walked down the hall toward the source of the screaming.

He met no one as he went, which seemed slightly odd to him, and he saw a staircase leading to the Prisoner Cells and went down them carefully and slowly, holding his gun ready.

The screams grew faint and the sobbing seemed to stop, but he heard a familiar voice yell, "K-Kira? Hold on Kira!"

Shinn gasped and stopped. That voice, it was so familiar, yet he couldn't put a face to the voice, couldn't remember who it was.

He walked cautiously down the last steps and pointed his gun ahead of him and heard some sobbing a little ways down the hall. He continued walking slowly and cautiously until he saw Athrun reaching through the bars to another cell, with another man laying there…

Shinn stopped and Athrun turned to look at him. His face turned to joy and then confusion.

He was glad to finally see Shinn, but why did the boy look wary of him? Why did he seem so…different? He thought that Shinn would be glad to see them, but he looked…slightly puzzled.

He saw Shinn glance at Kira, and his expression changed somewhat. But still, Shinn didn't say or do anything to help them.

'_He must be brainwashed or something…Oh Shinn…' _he thought.

"Shinn, it's me, Athrun. Do you remember me?" Athrun asked, hoping, praying that Shinn would remember.

"Athrun Zala, coordinator, married to Cagalli Ula Attha, natural." Shinn said and his voice sound cold and distant. Athrun nodded, but hesitantly…

"You're the enemy." Shinn said and pointed his gun at him. Athrun's eyes grew wide. _'Shit.' _

"SHINN!"

* * *

**-Author's Note: So, did ya like it??? Are your sides hurting from the twists? I know mine are! Please review and tell me what you think! I'm sorry for taking so long to update, but I didn't have the use of a computer for three weeks, eh heh. Anyways, thanks to all my wonderful reviewers! You can be one of them if you press the little purple button, go on, press it! You know you wanna! Peace out!-**


	12. Chapter 12: I Remember You

**Chapter 12: I Remember You**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own the boys and girls but the plot for this story is of my and another author's creativity. My insanity is my own.**

_I was reading Bittersweet Irony so was encouraged to update on this. I would like to take the moment to thank all of those who reviewed for that fic and also for those of you who reviewed for this fic. If it weren't for you guys this fic would have never been made! THANK YOU!_

* * *

"SHINN!"

Shinn froze, his hand on the trigger of his gun that was pointing towards Athrun. The way the other man said his name sent a shockwave through him, and he suddenly started having more flashbacks.

"_Shinn! Hang on!" Athrun had yelled when Shinn's arm was broken._

"_NO SHINN!" Kira had yelled while Shinn was slipping away._

"_Shinn! I'm here, I'll protect you, I'll never hurt you!" Kira had told him when he was having nightmares._

"_You know, you're not so bad, Shinn, I'm kinda glad we're friends." Athrun had said and ruffled his hair._

"_I love you, Shinn." Kira said, fervent love shining in his amethyst eyes._

"_SHINN! DON'T DIE ON ME!"_

He leaned against the wall as his breathing grew heavy; he felt pain in his right arm as he remembered what happened.

"Shinn? What are you doing down here? I thought you were sleeping." Durandal said casually as he walked toward him.

"I saw…more flashes…what are they doing here?" Shinn asked him.

"We caught them sneaking around, no doubt trying to capture you so they can torture you for information about us." Gilbert told him.

"What!? Shinn that's not true! You know that's not true! Kira and I would never hurt you!" Athrun yelled desperately, understanding what was going on.

He glanced over at Kira who lay there, motionless, barely breathing.

"I see he finally passed out because of the pain. The same thing will happen to you, Athrun, if you don't comply with our wishes, besides, you wouldn't want Shinn here to get hurt, now would you?" the older man almost purred as he stroked Shinn's cheek.

Athrun watched in horror as Shinn didn't flinch or try to stop Gilbert but instead hugged his side.

"Why didn't you just kill them?" Shinn asked, eyes on Athrun.

"Because they might be of use to us. Now why don't you get some rest, tomorrow is a big day for you." Gilbert told him, stroking his hair.

"No! Shinn, listen to me, they're lying to you! You have to remember who you are, Shinn, you can't do what they say! They want to destroy Earth, I know you don't want that Shinn, please listen to me! They're brainwashing you!" Athrun yelled.

Gilbert took Shinn's gun and pointed it dangerously at Athrun.

"Shut up! Don't listen to that monster Shinn, he's lying to you, trying to confuse you." He told him. "Maybe I should just kill him, eh Shinn? Or maybe Kira…" he said and pointed the gun to the feline-like body of Kira as he lay there still unconscious.

Shinn finally looked at Kira full on and then started having more flashbacks of him and Kira, intimate flashes. They were kissing, touching each other, whispering devotions and promises of protection and saying that they loved each other.

The look in the amethyst eyes of the other man made Shinn grow wary of Durandal as he let go of him after squeezing him tightly because of the flashbacks.

"Wait, what's he talking about?" he asked Gil, looking into his eyes.

"Nothing important, he's just trying to trick you, but don't listen to his lies." Gil replied.

"He's the one trying to trick you! Please, you have to believe me! He raped you Shinn!" Athrun yelled, desperate.

Shinn gasped as his eyes flew wide and his body went rigid, he took a step back as sweat began to slide off his pale skin. He felt dizzy and light-headed as the cold sweat enveloped him and his breath grew ragged.

Durandal cursed and tried to put his arms around Shinn, who jerked away, eyes still wide and focused on Athrun.

The flashes were more intense, he felt the pain and heard the malice in Gilbert's voice as he remembered the two times that the man forced sex upon him, he could feel the cold metal of the handcuffs on his wrists, could feel the hands probing and hurting him, could hear the whispered atrocities.

He took more steps back and staggered over to the wall, hyperventilating now.

"Shinn, he's lying, you know I would never hurt you." Durandal said softly, lovingly even.

"LIAR! YOU DIRTY LIAR!" Athrun shouted fiercely, not caring anymore about his fate.

Durandal turned to scowl at him and then turned back to Shinn.

"Shinn," he began.

"No." his voice was faint and fearful, almost a whisper, yet he persisted. "No, I remember now, everything. Athrun…Kira…" Shinn whimpered and felt tears well up in his eyes.

Gilbert swore again and grabbed Shinn's wrist who cried out and tried to get him to let go.

Athrun struggled more against the rope and also tried to open his cell, but despite his strength and abilities he couldn't break free.

"Shinn!" he called as the younger man was dragged away, stumbling and squeaking because of the affect everything was having on him.

Durandal dragged him to the lab area and threw him on the table, restraining him before he went over to the brainwashing machine. He picked the helmet up to discover that the wire that connected it to the machine was severed.

He growled and then pushed the power button, but nothing happened. He looked behind it to see the other wires all severed and tangled together, making it impossible to fix at the moment.

If Shinn was in his right mind he would've smirked as Gilbert turned slowly toward him, but he was hyperventilating and could barely see and was shaking violently.

He was freezing and his breathing was still uneven as his heart rate sped up and he stared ahead, not seeming to see anything, just staring.

Gilbert's features softened and he sighed before un-cuffing Shinn and taking him into his arms.

He whimpered but didn't try to stop Gil as he carried him to his room. Rowan saw them and started bombarding Gil with questions he wouldn't answer and just said to go away.

He put Shinn down carefully on the bed and covered him with the sheets. He stroked the young man's cheek softly before kissing him on the forehead and going into the bathroom.

Shinn closed his eyes and tried to stop his convulsions and tried to control his breathing. He also tried relaxing his muscles but they were too tense and wound up from being cold and frightened.

Gil came back with a pill and a glass of water and lifted Shinn's upper body up and tilted his head back. He coaxed Shinn's mouth open and then slipped the pill in and also made him drink the water.

He rubbed Shinn's throat until he felt the pill go down and then laid him back down.

Shinn glared at him accusingly but couldn't make words come out of his mouth as he watched Gilbert walk out of the room and out of his life. Or so he hoped.

Shinn closed his eyes again and let the pill relax his muscles and send him to sleep, and had one more flashback…

"_I'll always be there for you, Shinn, no matter what." Kira told him the night Gilbert returned. He put Shinn's hand on his chest where his heart was._

"_If something ever happened to me, I'll always be here, just like you'll always be in my heart if something happened to you, which won't happen while I can do something about it." Kira said and they had smiled at each other and kissed._

'_Kira…I'll save you. You came here to save me, but I'll save you instead. I won't let them hurt you anymore.' _Was Shinn's last thought as he slipped off into darkness, his body finally relaxed.

* * *

Cagalli stood in front of her people in full garb with Lacus beside her. Reporters, Council members, and the like were scattered throughout the room to listen, as well as many cameras trained on her stern face.

She took a deep breath and began to explain the events.

"During the Second Bloody Valentine War, PLANT Chairman Gilbert Durandal sexually abused a young Zaft Elite Pilot. He was supposed to be punished severely for his actions, as well as influencing the other pilots to complete a plan to wipe out all competition." She said.

"However, he managed to escape Prison and his death sentence with the help of Rowan Sterling, a PLANT Councilman. The two then plotted together along with many others in a group called the Cosmic Evolution. They revised the Destiny Plan of which the former Chairman was forcing his pilots to cooperate in and then captured the Zaft Elite Pilot he sexually abused previously to be the perfect pawn." She continued.

"We have gathered evidence that many PLANT and even ORB Councilmen and women are in the Cosmic Evolution group. Other evidence says that they are planning on constructing one hundred or so Nuclear Gundams they plan to use against Earth in hopes of annihilating all Naturals and Natural-Lovers. Rowan and Gilbert planned a meeting to demonstrate their Ace Pilot's abilities to the other members of the extremist organization. I have sent ORB soldiers to Aprilius One where they are meeting.

"However, because of Durandal's influence, along with the influence of other members, Zaft is on the side of the Cosmic Evolution and will not aid us in this time of trouble. Also, the capture of their current Chairman, Athrun Zala, may also be a significant reason behind their joining with this…cruel group of extreme, Natural-Hating coordinators." Cagalli told the people.

Gasps were heard around the world and also on PLANT itself. No one could ever imagine that Zaft would finally decide to wipe out Earth, not even the citizens of PLANT.

The people of Earth were devastated when they heard Cagalli's words on every Radio, every television, anywhere her voice could be heard whether over school P.A. Systems or satellite dishes across Earth and PLANT.

Then Lacus stepped up and the whispering stopped.

"People of Earth and PLANT. This is Lacus Clyne, the real, Lacus Clyne. I'm sure most of you are aware that former PLANT Chairman Gilbert Durandal had a look-a-like of me impersonate me and try to assure everyone that everything was okay. But it wasn't. He was planning against all of us.

"But have hope, all of you, because we can stop this before it starts. Instead of causing a third war, we can simply find and destroy the Nuclear Gundams they are manufacturing and kill all those who are involved with the Cosmic Evolution Organization, as well as taking out Blue Cosmos, Logos, and the others.

"With the help of ORB and the Earth Alliance, and anyone in PLANT who is willing to help, we can defeat this enemy against humanity. Instead of crying bloody murder against all coordinators like we did in the last two wars, we can take out those who give us coordinators a bad name; we can end this once and for all!" Lacus said.

The people in the room nodded and shouted out words of agreement while clapping and standing.

"We cannot allow ourselves to fall victim to war's casualties! We cannot sit back and watch as more lives are destroyed and countries are destroyed all for a sick man's dream! We must fight back against this foe; we must stop them before they can destroy Earth! We must unite, for together we shall stand, but apart we fall!

"Who's with me!?" Lacus shouted and across the nations, the cities, homes, fields, buildings, across space itself, Naturals and Coordinators alike united in a common cry of agreement for the first time in a long, long time.

With her fist in the air and her face bright with determination, Lacus Clyne convinced the people of Earth and PLANT to do all they could to stop the Cosmic Evolution from destroying everything they know and love.

Cagalli smiled widely, pleased that Lacus still had the spunk in her that made the people trust and adore her. Things were starting to work out; they just might be able to stop a third war.

Neighbors turned against each other when they discovered what side they were on, resulting in the imprisonment of ten Cosmic Evolution members and also resulting in information leaks about Gilbert and Rowan's plans, although not much was new.

However, there were still some major problems: Shinn was still Durandal and Rowan's pawn, Kira and Athrun were captured, and they had no idea where the Nuke Gundams were!

"Good job, Lacus. See, the people still look up to you, and you're still my favorite role model!" Cagalli told her after it was over.

"Thanks, and you did a good job as Representative of ORB by telling everyone what was going on, we just simply can't cover up something as big as this! I'm sure Athrun would be proud." Lacus told her.

Cagalli's smile faltered. "Oh God, they're still captured, Lacus, they might even be dead! What are we going to do!?" Cagalli said loudly.

"You sent your troops to Aprilius One to save them; they know where the warehouse is and more Cosmic Evolution members are either being arrested or turning themselves in for questioning. I'm sure we can save them." Lacus assured her.

"If there's anything left to save." Cagalli muttered glumly.

"Hey, this is Kira Yamato and Athrun Zala we're talking about, if they can survive two wars and three explosions to the cockpit I'm sure they can get out of this!" Lacus said and they smiled.

"I've always wondered how he managed to escape just in time, I mean, how can you live through three explosions to the cockpit!?" Cagalli asked and they started laughing, finally letting loose all their emotions.

* * *

**-Author's Note: Soooooo, I know you liked the part when Lacus yelled, "Who's with me!?" And I **_**know **_**you're going to review and tell me what you think!!! Go on, press the tempting purple button, you know you wanna! "Wanna Fanta, don't you wanna!?"-**


	13. Chapter 13: Plans

**Chapter 13: Plans**

**Disclaimer:**** Me no ownage.**

* * *

Shinn woke up with a plan. He'd pretend that he didn't remember anything about last night and that he was still brainwashed, which technically he still was. But after his little "presentation", he'd set Kira and Athrun free and they'd blast their way out of there!

Of course, he was still trying to work out the kinks, but he had another "special" plan for Durandal that night. (A/N: Don't ask)

So he woke up, got ready, and started his charade that he mercifully had time to perfect.

He cautiously went toward the cafeteria and saw Rowan and Gilbert there, along with Dr. Shushimi and a few other members who came early in fear of being caught or ratted out by friends or family (poor blokes….not).

He took a deep breath and walked toward their table and sat down next to Durandal somewhat hesitantly.

Everyone grew quiet; Dr. Shushimi glared up at him and muttered some curses in his native language before throwing his food away and stalking off to fix the machine.

"Shinn, your big day is today, are you ready?" Rowan asked cautiously.

"Yes sir." Shinn replied in his cold, robotic voice.

"He seems fine to me, Gilbert." Rowan said and shrugged. Gilbert gave Shinn a suspicious look, Shinn only blinked innocently at him.

"Do you remember anything from last night?" he asked.

"Only sleeping, why? Is something wrong sir?" Shinn asked.

"No, everything's fine. But I want you to go to the hangar and practice a bit." Gilbert told him.

"Yes sir." Shinn replied and left. A few members watched him leave and decided to see him practice before the big "show".

"It must have just been a lapse, I'm sure it's fine, now all we have to do is keep the other two prisoner until they either talk or we can kill them, and then all we have to do is let Shinn loose on the world." Rowan said and grinned evilly.

"Hn." Gilbert replied. He sensed that something was up, but decided to just let it go.

* * *

Instead of going straight to the hangar, Shinn looked around and then went down to the Prisoner Chamber.

Athrun was banging his head against the cement wall of his cell while Kira was still out cold, looking paler than ever.

"Athrun." Shinn whispered. Athrun stopped banging his head and crawled over to the bars while Shinn crept cautiously toward him. Athrun regarded him warily but Shinn smiled.

"It's okay; I remember who I really am now. I'm sorry about what I said last night. They brainwashed me Athrun, I couldn't help but obey!" Shinn continued to whisper as he knelt down in front of him.

"I'm sorry Shinn, if only we'd found you." Athrun said and sighed. "No Athrun, it's not your fault, it's mine. I shouldn't have run from Kira." He choked on the last sentence and looked behind him, fighting back the tears.

"Are you sure he's okay?" he asked quietly.

Athrun shrugged. "He said the cut was burning throughout his body like poison, you might be able to do some sneaking to find out if it's lethal." He said a little too casually.

Shinn sniffed and crawled over to Kira's cell. He was still breathing, but barely, and his skin was so pale he almost glowed in the darkness of the space. Shinn could see where they cut him and reached through the bars, trying to reach him.

"Kira." He said quietly as a lone tear escaped down his cheek.

"After the presentation I'm going to set you two free so we can get out of here. Hopefully he'll be recovered enough to help or at least run away." Shinn explained quietly.

"Why can't you do it now, while there's not a lot of people to stop us?" Athrun asked edgily.

"Because I might be able to get someone to help us." was all Shinn said as he got up and cast one more longing glance at his husband before nodding to Athrun and going to the hangar.

However, he was not alone.

"Shinn Asuka, I presume. I am very excited to see your skills." A man said as he came up to him.

"Yes, we believe that with your help we can wipe out those bloody Naturals once and for all!" another man said viciously.

"Oh, thanks." Shinn replied coldly.

"Rowan told us you're good with a gun." A third man said and looked expectantly hopeful.

"Would you mind giving us a little pre-show demonstration?" the first man asked.

"Uh, sure, no problem." Shinn replied and went toward the gun range. The three men followed him with greedy expressions.

Shinn picked up a .45 cal cult and moved the target back as far as it would go. He closed one eye and aimed toward the center while the three men watched eagerly. A loud _BANG! _was heard throughout the base and Shinn brought the target back with a large hole right in the middle.

The men laughed and clapped him on the back. "Very impressive, Shinn, I'm glad you're on our side." one of them said.

Shinn nodded and then brought out a sniper rifle and pointed it behind them and another loud _BANG! _sounded. They stopped laughing and turned to see a dead rat, or what was left of it.

"Wow, very impressive, you learned how to shoot like that in Zaft?" another man asked from the three.

Shinn saw more flashes of when Athrun was teaching him some gun skills and said, "Yeah." and then put the gun back.

The men glanced to each other and grinned. "Well, we'll leave you alone so that you can get ready." yet another one said and they left.

When they were gone Shinn was alone again, or so he thought. While he was switching out the targets someone started clapping slowly and he turned to see Gilbert smirking and then come down from the balcony.

"Good job, I'm proud of you." He said.

"Thank you, sir. I'm glad you're proud." Shinn replied.

"I hope you make me proud during your presentation. I want to assure the members of the Cosmic Evolution that they have a very capable General to lead them to victory." Gilbert said, smiling sinisterly.

Shinn looked surprised but composed his features to look emotionless before saying. "General, sir? I am honored. I won't let you down." He winced inwardly.

Gilbert chuckled. "I'm sure you won't." he said and stroked Shinn's cheek. He held perfectly still and tried not to jerk away at the touch, but more flashes and memories made it hard not to cringe with disgust.

"You know Shinn, I really am sorry for putting you in this situation. And also for hurting you." Gilbert was saying softly.

Shinn gave him a puzzled look. "What do you mean, sir?' he asked, his voice faltering a bit.

Gilbert sighed. "I forgot. Well, I'll leave you alone for now." He said and walked away, leaving Shinn confused and slightly fearful.

'_Does he know I'm faking it? I bet he can see right through me. Darn it! I shouldn't have lost it last night! Oh well, he seems different anyway…like he's hinting that he wants to help me. But why would he do that? I don't like this, it could be a trap…' _he thought and narrowed his eyes at the retreating figure.

"Oh well, better get ready." He said to himself and changed into his flight suit. He tucked away two guns, two knives, and a grenade into his suit and also grabbed a bag. He put in six more guns, tons of ammo for each, three more grenades, and four more knives.

He went into the training room and practiced some fighting techniques to make sure he was up to par before hopping in his Gundam and re-setting it, having retrieved the secret codes from Rowan and Gilbert's offices earlier. After making sure everything was set up and prepared, he went to the cafeteria to eat.

He was ready, but not just for the presentation. (A/N: Oh yeah, adrenaline rush much?)

* * *

"Ah, there you are, Shinn. Show time is in twenty minutes, you'd better get to the hangar. Most everyone is here that could make it." Rowan said when eh saw him.

"Yes sir." Shinn replied. He had listened in to some conversations and found that Cagalli and Lacus had apparently sent out a broadcast about what had happened, and some of the C.E members had been arrested or turned themselves in.

However, he didn't know that ORB troops were currently surrounding the area or that Cagalli and Lacus were interrogating certain members and discovering where the Nuke Gundams were hidden and being secretly manufactured. It could've helped him, though, but oh well.

* * *

Kira's eyes fluttered open and he felt oddly numb. His arms were limp and still tied together behind his back, and his legs were also limp and tied to a chair.

"Ah, you're finally awake. Did you have a nice rest?" Rowan asked sinisterly. Kira groaned and lifted his head, flinching because of the bright light.

"I'll once again offer you a choice. Either join us or die, it's that simple, really. In fact, Shinn is presenting a little show right as we speak for the other members of our organization, perhaps you'd like to see?" he asked with a sneer.

"I'll never join you." Kira said weakly. Rowan scowled. "I thought so, however, I still want you to see your husband's little show before I kill you." He said with a smirk and had two guards drag Kira to the balcony of the Hangar.

Shinn was shooting at targets with perfect aim while thirty or so men and women clapped and muttered approval. Kira's face was emotionless as Gilbert stepped up to a podium and said, "Nearly perfect gun skills, great for assassinations and combat outside of his Gundam. And now for what you've been waiting for. Shinn's Gundam is equipped with two Weasel Units, a Saber," and here he rattled on about all the cool weapons and techniques the Destiny Gundam had because I have no idea what they are.

Meanwhile, Shinn got into his Gundam and turned it on, taking a deep breath and preparing for his special finale…

_Earlier…_

Shinn approached Gilbert in his office, looking sly. "Yes, Shinn, what is it?" Gilbert asked when he saw him.

"I wanted to speak with you about something." Shinn practically purred and came closer. "What about?" Gilbert asked, regarding him warily.

Shinn came around his desk and cocked his head to the side. "You know I remember everything again." He said.

Gilbert sighed. "Yes, I figured that the shock of last night overwhelmed the Brainwashing." He said.

"I know that you don't want me to do this, Gilbert, you don't agree with Rowan. You…you want to help me, right?" he asked and bit his lip.

Gilbert stood up and looked down at him. "Shinn," he murmured gently and brought hi hand up, he held back, however; hesitated, not sure of what Shinn's intentions were.

_The tables were turned…_

"You can help me, Gilbert, let me escape with Kira and Athrun and I can give you a place to hide out, where no one will find you. No one will know except us." Shinn told him, gazing into his eyes.

"I don't know, Shinn." Gilbert said, still hesitant. "I know that…you're really a good person, and…you didn't really mean…what you did. I know…you regret it." Shinn said, looking away from the older man.

"Yes." Gilbert murmured again.

"Well, to redeem yourself, you…you can help me. If not, then just kill me now and let the others go." Shinn told him, returning his gaze to Gil's face.

Gil sighed. "Are you sure? This isn't a trick?" he asked quietly. "I promise, I know a place where you can hide out. Just let me escape and then I can contact you with the information before Rowan gets his hands on you." Shinn told him.

Gilbert smiled. "You really are a smart boy, Shinn Asuka, I'm glad you joined Zaft for the time you did, and I'm glad I got to know you. I'll do this for you Shinn, and you don't worry about me." He told him.

Shinn smiled then and leaned upwards to kiss Gilbert on the lips. _'Kira, forgive me…' _he thought as the kiss grew passionate.

_Present time_

Kira watched as Shinn displayed stunning acts with his Gundam, although recognizing most of the moves.

Rowan smirked beside him, thinking that Kira would be appalled and give up hope that he could save his husband, but he was wrong.

There was a secret message to what Shinn was doing, and Kira caught it, he himself taught the younger male after the war with Athrun. Shinn had a plan. They would be saved.

Athrun was working to release himself from his cell, Shinn helping him a bit earlier…

"He'll make a fine General for our army, too bad you won't be alive to see it." Rowan said and took out his gun, pressing it against Kira's back.

The Ultimate Coordinator's eyes grew wide, but luckily the lights from above them glinted off Rowan's gun so that Shinn could see a small flash. He pointed his beam cannon at Rowan, and the others below him looked up and gasped, recognizing Kira and thinking that Shinn was warning him, not Rowan.

Kira caught the hint, but Rowan didn't. "He's spotted you, I should let him do the favors, really, it would just be so _ironic_." He said. (A/n: Oh yeah it's a sequel)

It all happened so fast. While the C.E members clapped and waited for Shinn to "do the honors" as he was coming out of his Gundam, Athrun appeared out of nowhere and hit Rowan upside the head.

However, the hit made Rowan pull the trigger and shoot Kira in the gut, the UC stumbled forward, against the bars, as the C.E members gasped again and cheered, not realizing what was going on until they saw Rowan fall and Athrun holding his gun and helping Kira.

Then all Hell broke loose.

* * *

**-Author's Note: I'm so evil leaving you at a cliffhanger like that, wahaha! But don't worry, the next chappy should be up by or on Monday** **because I need to write it lest I forget it and it ends up sucking raw eggz….Please review and tell me what you think, the suspense must be killing you, hehehe.-**


	14. Chapter 14: The Great Escape

**Chapter 14: The Great Escape**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Gundam Seed/Destiny nor the characters or else something like this would happen…I also don't own the song by Boys Like Girls called "The Great Escape"**

* * *

Shinn dropped down from his Gundam and grabbed the bag full of weapons, taking out his gun and running toward the balcony, killing anyone in his path while Gilbert tried to calm everyone down but secretly letting Shinn escape…

_Paper bags and plastic hearts are all belongings in a shopping cart. It's goodbye. But we got one more night, let's get drunk and ride around and make peace with an empty town. We can make it right._

Athrun shot at any men or woman coming after Shinn and caught the bag that Shinn threw at him. He hoisted Kira onto his back and Shinn kicked Rowan down the stairs to deter any who Athrun missed with the gun.

Gilbert secretly made his way towards Shinn's Gundam while they fled down the hall.

"You're right on time, although I could've _prevented _Kira from getting shot!" Shinn spat at Athrun as they ran.

"I'm fine, Shinn, I just need some time to heal." Kira said as he squeezed the bullet out. Shinn stared at him incredulously.

"What? He's survived three explosions to the cockpit and nights with you in bed; this is just a scratch to him." Athrun said and Shinn rolled his eyes, turning around and shooting at the oncoming guards while Athrun shot at the ones in front of them.

_Throw it away! Forget yesterday! We'll make the great escape! We won't hear a word they say! They don't know us anyway! Watch it burn, let it die, 'cause we are finally free tonight!_

They turned the corner and shot at more guards as Gilbert blasted a hole through the warehouse and flew outside. Rowan lay bleeding at the bottom of the stairs, eyes staring ahead in shock…

Athrun gave Kira a gun and he shot at the people coming after them (I'm trying not to laugh while picturing it). Shinn and Athrun shot at more guards and stabbed any who weren't dead yet.

_Tonight will change our lives; it's so good to be by your side. But we'll cry. We won't give up the fight. We'll scream loud at the top of our lungs and they'll think it's just 'cause we're young, and we'll feel so alive!_

A siren went off and they heard gunshots coming from outside. "What's going on outside?" Shinn asked as they rounded another corner and shot at the guards, switching guns and replacing ammo.

"I'm not sure, but I think it's ORB, Cagalli said that she was sending some troops to come rescue us the other day before we got captured. Zaft is against us, Shinn, so we might fall into a bit of trouble once we're outside." Athrun told him.

"Oh, that sucks. But Gilbert is bringing the Gundam out for me and I have a few grenades for the ones on foot." Shinn replied and shot a guard right between the eyes and stabbed the other.

Athrun's step faltered. "Gilbert? Gilbert Durandal!?" he asked incredulously this time.

"Don't ask, but he agreed to help." Shinn said, not looking at him. Athrun opened his mouth to say something but Shinn shot right beside him, killing a man who was about to kill Athrun and said through clenched teeth, "Just pay attention, I'll explain later."

Kira looked at his husband curiously, having heard what he said, but then continued fighting from Athrun's back (lol).

_Throw it away! Forget yesterday! We'll make the great escape! We won't hear a word they say! They don't know us anyway! Watch it burn, let it die, 'cause we are finally free tonight!_

They were running towards the door to freedom when Dr. Shushimi stepped in front of it with a machine gun and Bazooka. They stopped and dodged the shots from behind as the evil doctor smirked and said, "This is for being so much trouble, you insolent little brat!"

The machine gun went off and Shinn got hit, as well as Athrun and Kira and some members behind him. Shinn growled and tried to shoot the doctor as they ducked around the corner.

The man was laughing insanely and shooting everyone and everything. Shinn got out a grenade and prepared to trigger it.

"Wait! If you detonate it the whole place will explode because of the bazooka! We'll just have to kill him another way!" Athrun told him. Shinn grumbled and stuck the grenade back in his bag and got out a sniper rifle.

Athrun laid Kira down and helped him reload; he was shaking and losing a lot of blood…

_All of the wasted time. The hours that were left behind. The answers that we'll never find. They don't mean a thing tonight._

Shinn carefully edged around the corner and pulled the trigger of his sniper rifle.

It grew silent except for the faint sounds of gunfire from outside. Shinn looked around the corner to see the Doctor collapse as blood surrounded him. Athrun had shot him at the same time and they both hit their targets.

Athrun dragged Kira up and they hobbled toward the door. Shinn grabbed the Bazooka and Machine gun and gave Athrun his sniper rifle.

"You need it more than me." Was all he said as he blew the look off and then kicked the door open.

The scene was almost horrifying.

There were dead bodies and blood everywhere, but tons more were still fighting. They saw ORB officers and soldiers on foot, in armored cars, or even in Gundams. They also saw Zaft soldiers in the same positions.

However, Shinn spotted his Destiny Gundam battling Zaft Gundams and told Athrun to head for it. Kira caught Shinn's eye and they shared a knowing look before nodding and Kira let Athrun drag him towards the Gundam while doing his best not to get shot anymore and trying to shoot Zaft soldiers, although still not intending to kill. Athrun or Shinn finished them off.

There were still a few members still alive and coming toward the door, as well as more guards. Shinn smirked and pulled the trigger out with his teeth before throwing it toward them and running away as fast as he could. He heard screams before a huge explosion went off.

He used the machine gun to kill a few Zaft soldiers before it ran out of ammo and he abandoned it to use a different gun. Two ORB soldiers ran beside him, shooting at any approaching Zaft soldiers or guards.

"Thanks guys, I'm glad you're here." Shinn commented. "You're quite welcome, and you certainly made our job easier." One said. Shinn continued running, taking out Zaft soldiers left and right while watching Athrun hand Kira up to Gilbert at his Gundam.

_Throw it away! Forget yesterday! We'll make the great escape! We won't hear a word they say! They don't know us anyway! _

There was another loud bang from behind; the Gundam was too close to the warehouse. It was about to blow.

Athrun climbed into the Gundam and Gilbert jumped down to fend off any attackers as Shinn and the two ORB soldiers approached and aimed their guns at him.

"Wait! He's helping us!" Shinn told them. They still pointed their guns at him as Shinn came up to him.

"Thanks, we wouldn't have made it without you." Shinn told him, panting, sweating, and bleeding. Gilbert smiled. "You're not out of the woods yet, Asuka, there are more Zaft troops coming for you, now hurry up." He said and helped Shinn into the Gundam.

Shinn had asked to install a separate seat in the cockpit to "take prisoners" and so Athrun sat behind him with Kira in his lap, treating him the best he could with a First-Aid kit.

Shinn just got in when he saw Gilbert get shot twice by a Zaft soldier.

"No!" he shouted and tried to climb back down. "Shinn no! We have to get out of here! The warehouse is about to explode!" Athrun yelled at him.

Shinn watched as the two ORB soldiers that "escorted" him to his Gundam shot at the Zaft soldier who brought Gil down and at others. He saluted to them before firing up the Destiny Gundam and stomping on Zaft soldiers nearby.

Then he saw them. In the distance were tons of Zaft Gundams waiting to trap them. Shinn gritted his teeth and thanked Gil in his mind that he didn't use up any ammo.

He flew off as the ORB soldiers got into cars or ran away as the warehouse finally exploded. Shinn looked back just in time to see Gil disappear in the fire and smoke. A tear slid down his cheek but he flew forward.

_Throw it away! Forget yesterday! We'll make the great escape! We won't hear a word they say! They don't know us anyway! _

The Zaft Gundams started to open fire against him as he neared them, but he swiftly dodged and waited until he was close to a large cluster until he unleashed the mighty Weasel Unit on them. He flew by as twenty or so exploded beside him and then began slashing and firing at the others.

He dodged the best he could and fought with everything he had; he even kicked and punched a few foolish Gundams that dared to get close to him. He launched some heat-seeking missiles and slashed at more Gundams close by as even more exploded whether because of the missiles or because they were too close and it triggered the detonation.

A few ORB Gundams came to his aid and helped him to defeat another large number of Zaft Gundams before they were nearly all defeated.

There was only a medium-sized cluster left but a fleet of ships was close by, so Shinn fired at them with his beam cannon and other guns while the ORB Gundams finished the last of them off before he flew forward.

Athrun looked up just in time to see Shinn's eyes go into SEED mode and was amazed at his skills even before that.

"Hold on." Shinn said and he did as Shinn unleashed the second Weasel Unit on the fleet of ships before they could retaliate. A ship fired at him and took out his legs, but he sliced through it with his saber before shooting at another ship and watching it explode, making the ship beside it explode as well.

An ORB GOUF beside him was taken out by a Zaft GOUF which he quickly demolished. The other ORB GOUF took out a ship that fired at Shinn and blew off his arm. He growled but thanked the person who defeated the ship before turning to face the last two ships that were deploying Gundams and trying to shoot him at the same time.

He took a deep breath and launched his last two heat seeking missiles before making his battle cry and heading for the ships. Athrun's eyes were wide as he saw Shinn throw his saber that acted as a boomerang as it slashed through the oncoming Gundams and then take out his beam cannon, twisted sideways while flying to the side of the ships, and shooting.

The shot went through both ships and they exploded. Shinn had no more ammo left. But there were no more enemies-for now.

They both let out a sigh of relief, and Athrun looked down at Kira who was fading quickly.

"Kira, we made it, stay with us Kira, we'll get you help soon, just hold on, please." Athrun pleaded. Kira groaned but nodded, looking at Shinn as he flew quickly toward Earth.

"Will we make it through the atmosphere?" Athrun dared to ask. Shinn hesitated but then said, "Yes, Gilbert arranged for this Gundam to be nearly invincible, it's heat resistant. That means that not only will it not be destroyed by Earth's atmosphere, but Heat seeking missiles will simply bounce off it. That's why we're not dead at the moment."

"Wow," Athrun said in awe. "I was the one that made the saber into a boomerang when thrown. I tweaked it a little earlier today because I knew that we wouldn't escape easily. I just didn't expect so many Zaft troops and ships. But we escaped, and I'm sure some ORB troops got out of there before the warehouse exploded.

"There's their ship, the remaining GOUF will land in it and they'll probably escort us into ORB territory." Shinn commented.

"Attention Shinn Asuka, we will escort you to ORB territory. Do you need any more ammo? Are you all alright?" a familiar voice said and they all gasped.

"Andy!? What are you doing out here?" Athrun asked. "Well, Cagalli wanted to come but I made her stay, assuring her that I would see to it personally that her brother, husband, and friend returned to her safely." Andy said and smiled.

"Thanks Andy, we're all fine, but Kira needs some medical attention, we need to reach ORB as quickly as possible." Shinn told him, going back to normal.

"Will do. Fire up the engines boys!" Andy said and called to the troops behind him. The ship gained speed and flew beside Shinn as they grew closer to Earth's atmosphere.

"Hang on Kira, we're almost there. I did the best I could to keep you alive for now, but I don't know how long it'll last." Athrun told Kira. "I'm fine Athrun, numb, actually, I could get used to this." Kira said and smiled weakly. Shinn remained silent but gained speed as they all felt the heat of entering the atmosphere.

"Hang on, it's gonna be a bumpy ride." Shinn said as they kept flying faster, now streaking through the sky and coming closer and closer to Earth.

After a few minutes of shaking and unbearable heat they were finally streaking through Earth's dark sky toward ORB.

"The landing will be rough; I can't slow down too much because of the velocity of our descent." Shinn warned them. Athrun clutched Kira tightly and braced himself as they got closer and closer.

They saw the ORB ship slow down as they flew by it. However, the ORB GOUF was deployed and sped towards them, a large parachute installed on its back as it grabbed onto the Destiny Gundam and pulled it while releasing the parachute as they neared the ground.

Shinn sighed in relief as they slowed steadily and Shinn pulled hard on the controls to further slow his Gundam down so that they could land without too much damage. It was close, but they landed with a _thud! _They shook and almost fell over but the ORB Gundam steadied Shinn until they were lowered safely to the ground.

Shinn sighed again and sat back. They had made it.

_Throw it away! Forget yesterday! We'll make the great escape! We won't hear a word they say! They don't know us anyway! Watch it burn! Let it die! 'Cause we are finally free tonight!_

* * *

**-Author's Note: I know you love how the song matches the chapter! And I know you love the awesome battle scenes! I still feel the rush of it, yeahyeah!! Please review and tell me what you think, this thing isn't over yet, but halfway! WOOT WOOT!-**


	15. Chapter 15: What Hurts The Most

**Chapter 15: What Hurts the Most**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Gundam SEED/Destiny or any characters except for Rowan Sterling who is now dead. Yay. Go dead people….**

_Wanna hear something funny? I just realized that Blue Cosmos and Logos are AGAINST coordinators…why must I always feel stupid when working on my best fics??? Oh well. Prepare for the Attack of the OCs!!!! Unless..._

* * *

**Shinn POV**

What hurt the most was not only the fact that Kira was badly injured because of me, _AGAIN_, but the fact that I lied to Gilbert about providing him a place to hide.

And also that he knew it.

I had no intentions of hiding the former Zaft Chairman away, in fact, I had _all _intentions to let him die at the base; he _had _to die, to end this once and for all (or at least part of it).

And I think he knew this, he knew that my promise wasn't guaranteed and yet he trusted me, even agreed to let me escape despite the fact that I was the main part of his and Rowan's plan!

I hope to believe that he did it out of the "goodness of his heart", but the more realistic thing was that he was tired and truly wanted the best for me.

He regretted hurting me, he told me himself, and he was sincere in his regrets. And I used that to my advantage.

Of course I'm sure he saw right through me, I'm actually positive about it, but what hurts the most is knowing that he knew he was going to die, knew that I was only saying and doing those things to convince him to help me, when he was already convinced.

What hurt the most was that I feel sorry for him, and almost regret his death. The look in his eyes will haunt me forever.

Oh yes, he knew, but he did it anyway. For me.

You'd think after living with Kira for a year or two I'd be used to that sort of affection, but I'm really not. He was willing to die for me, and so was Kira, and so was Athrun.

One down, two more to go…

* * *

**Normal POV**

Kira was whisked away to the hospital the moment they got out of the Gundam. Athrun and Shinn were also dragged to the large white building after Cagalli insisted that their wounds needed to be checked out and healed properly.

There was a big _Hoorah! _because of their victory, the Cosmic Evolution was defeated while Shinn was rescued and Kira and Athrun made it out alive, plenty to celebrate about.

However, there was still one major problem…

Zaft was sticking to the plan.

The ORB forces that were investigating the Nuclear Gundams and where they were being manufactured was lead on a wild goose chase that ended up in a fake hangar with fake Gundams that exploded and left only two survivors.

Those survivors barely made it back to ORB in time to tell Cagalli personally what happened before they both collapsed and died, right in her office.

So yes, the Cosmic Evolution was defeated, but there was still a war to stop.

"So, that's what's been going on. We still don't know where they're manufacturing the Nuke Gundams and Zaft is starting to close off PLANT from any Naturals and Natural-lovers, including Athrun their own Chairman and Kira, as well as you Shinn." Cagalli informed them.

Shinn groaned. It was the morning after their "Great Escape" as it was being called, and Kira was sleeping while Shinn and Athrun were in bandages and on drugs (to relieve the pain…).

"Although, Shinn, now that I think about it, you could probably convince the new head of Zaft that you're still brainwashed and are still following Rowan and Gilbert's orders." Cagalli said, looking up at the ceiling with her finger on her chin.

"No way, uh-uh, ain't gonna do it, sorry, out of the question, nien (1), zilch, NO!" Shinn said quickly.

"I agree." Athrun said after a moment. "It's too risky Cagalli, and then he'd be stuck back with the enemy and our efforts would be in vain. No, there has to be another way." He added.

"Yeah, I thought you'd say that, it's why I didn't give it much thought. You're right; it would be way too dangerous. But what can we do besides that? Hmmm." She said.

They sat thinking for a moment, well, Cagalli and Athrun were; Shinn was staring up at the ceiling and constantly glancing over at his sleeping husband, wondering how to break it to him…

'_This is such a mess, why does this crap have to happen?' _he thought to himself. _'And what am I going to tell Kira? Should I even tell him at all?' _

He sighed and closed his eyes, trying to focus on the topic at hand.

"Yeah I got nothin'." Athrun said and sat back, also sighing. "Hey Shinn, did they even tell you about where the Nuke Gundams were being manufactured or anything? They had to have told you something." Athrun said.

Shinn opened his eyes and searched around in his mind for the information. Rowan and Gilbert were very vague with him, because they knew that there was a chance of him breaking free or telling someone the information, however, they _did _slip about something…

"Rowan was talking to Gilbert about what to do after the presentation." Shinn began and they both looked over at him. "He was saying that afterwards they would hold a meeting to discuss things while I trained or whatever, with the other members that came, I overheard most of their conversation." He said.

"Go on." Cagalli said a little impatiently.

"Rowan was asking Gilbert if he had made the arrangements with Zaft about the manufacturing of the Nuke Gundams and what to do if they failed. Gilbert confirmed that he did and that they were already working on the Gundams somewhere in PLANT, but I couldn't quite make out where." Shinn said and frowned, trying to remember what he said.

He gasped. "NOVEMBER CITY! That's where they're being manufactured, Rowan wanted to do it on December City because no one would look there, but Gilbert told him that they didn't have the supplies and technology needed for that and they would be noticed, but in November City they have the supplies they need _and _can pass off their engineering as standard military equipment, although most of PLANT is with Zaft anyway!" he exclaimed.

"I'm glad you remembered! No doubt it'll be heavily guarded, and to storm November City with ORB troops would mean war. How do we stop them?" Cagalli asked herself.

Athrun looked at her a long time, and then he glanced at Shinn who glanced at him and then Cagalli.

"Cagalli, who's the new head of Zaft? And what about Yzak and Dearka, surely they wouldn't rebel against me and stay with Zaft if they plan on wiping out Earth, they're better than that. What aren't you telling us?" he asked softly.

She hesitated for a moment. He stared her down. Shinn kept glancing from her to Athrun and back, wondering if he should say something or remain quiet.

Finally she sighed. "You're not going to like this." She warned them. "Of course I won't, but I don't like a lot of things right now so it doesn't matter, now, _who's the head of Zaft_!?" Athrun replied angrily.

Cagalli glared at him, her jaw tense and teeth clenched. Shinn reached over and hit him in the arm. "Calm down, sheesh, she's just trying to help ya know." he said.

Athrun closed his eyes and let out a deep breath. "You're right, I'm sorry, Cagalli, for yelling at you like that. I'm just…agitated. But at least we all made it out alive." He apologized. She nodded and smiled slightly before returning to the matter at hand.

"The new Zaft Chairman, at least to those belonging to the Cosmic Evolution faction, among others, is Yuri Amarfi (2). He's captured many Zaft officials who do not agree with him; among them are Yzak Joule and Dearka Elsman. He's using them as bait, really." She finally told them.

Athrun was silent for a moment as Shinn had on a puzzled expression; he had heard the name Amarfi before, but where...?

Nicol Amarfi. His father was the new Head of Zaft.

Shinn's eyes flew wide as Athrun regained the ability to move and speak, or more precisely, yell…

"_What!?_ Nicol's _father_!? Where'd he come from!? And why didn't Yzak or Dearka stop him!? I know Yzak isn't that easily subdued, he wouldn't go down without a fight and he'd probably kill anyone who got in his way! How is this happening!?" he burst, jumping out of his bed.

"Athrun, calm down! I know this is surprising and a lot to take in, but we have to discuss this calmly and rationally!" Cagalli stood in front of him, yelling right back at him straight to his face with a fire in her amber eyes he hasn't seen in a _long_ while…

Shinn remained shocked and out of the corner of his eye saw Kira stir.

Athrun again calmed himself down, and a nurse came in quickly and gave him a pill. "Is everyone alright in here? Has he stirred yet at all?" she asked and glanced at Kira, whose eyes were fluttering open.

"Ah, good, you're awake. How are you feeling?" she asked and waddled up to him. She was a short and stout lady, with short, curly gray hair on her large head and small, beady little eyes, but she was pleasant and as sweet as can be.

"Mmm, good, actually." Kira replied groggily. He glanced around and his eyes stayed on Shinn, a smile breaking across his face. Shinn smiled back at him warmly and got up, limping slightly, and put a hand on his.

"Thanks for taking care of him; all of us really. I really appreciate it." He told the nurse and smiled at her. She blushed and spluttered, "Oh, dearie, I'm just doing my job, but you are welcome and I'm deeply honored to even be assisting you. If there's anything you need I'd gladly get it for you."

Shinn looked to Kira who shook his head and then smiled back at the nurse. "I think we're fine for now." He told her. She nodded and smiled again before waddling back out.

Shinn and Kira continued smiling and staring at each other before Cagalli cleared her throat from behind Shinn and he turned to see her looking expectant.

"Sorry, you were saying?" Shinn said and sat down in the chair, his hand still placed over Kira's.

"I was saying that we need to go about this calmly and rationally. Kira, you've woken up a bit late. I was just telling the boys that Yuri Amarfi, Nicol Amarfi's father, is the new Head of Zaft and is sticking with the Cosmic Evolution's plans. He's taken prisoner Yzak Joule and Dearka Elsman, along with many other Zaft officials and soldiers who rebelled against him. We have a lot of work to do." She said and sighed, coming closer to him and kneeling down.

"But I'm glad you're all safe, you are all noble and brave men, risking your lives countless times for the sake of others. I'm just wondering how long this 'luck' will last." She said and put her own hand over Shinn's.

Kira smiled at her and they heard Athrun get out of his own bed and hobble over. While Shinn and Athrun's injuries were small; a few cuts here and there where bullets nicked them, a bullet wound or two in both their chests but in an area where they were easily retrieved and patched back up, Kira's were a little more series, what with being poisoned and cut in the throat, being shot through the back into the gut (thankfully the bullet missed his spine), and having a few more wounds of the same sort.

Athrun went to the other side and Kira smiled at him. Athrun took his other hand and smiled back.

"But we'll do it together, as always. We can get through this, we've survived two wars, being taken hostage by an extremist organization, and we can prevent another war from happening or all our efforts have been in vain." Athrun said. Cagalli beamed at him.

"That's right. I'm still the Representative of ORB, and no one can change that. Kira is still the General; Athrun will be the new Vice-Representative (3), and Shinn can be the new Colonel. How's that? We'll see if we can make an agreement with the Earth Alliance and other organizations that aren't with Zaft, and we're going to be accepting any PLANT citizens who aren't with Zaft as well. I'm also going to deploy a special unit to try to get Yzak, Dearka, and the many others out of Zaft's control." Cagalli told them.

"I want to be the head of that." Athrun said quickly. Cagalli was a bit taken aback, while she knew Athrun would want to save the rest of his friends, she didn't expect him to take up the carefully offered up position so quickly.

"Okay then. Do you two have any questions or comments?" Cagalli asked Shinn and Kira. "No." they replied.

"Good, now that that's settled-," Cagalli began but was interrupted when Lacus poked her head in.

"Oh you're all awake! Good, I'm so glad you made it back! How are you?" she asked and came over to where they were.

"I'm fine." Shinn said and smiled. She hugged him tightly and then hugged Athrun who said, "I'm great, a few scratches never hurt anyone." and smiled. Then she looked down at Kira, kneeling like Cagalli.

"Oh Kira, I'm so glad you have an insane ability to escape death. Fate is surely on your side." She said and smiled warmly at him who smiled back. "Thank you Lacus. It's so good to see you again. Shinn too." Kira said and turned to his husband. "I've missed you. I'm so sorry about what happened-," he began quickly but Shinn put a finger to his lips. "Hush, we'll talk later." He said quietly and continued to smile warmly, if not a bit slyly…

"Right, well, I've just explained the situation to them. Kira is still General; Athrun will be the new Vice-Representative, and Shinn will be the new Colonel. Does that sound good?" Cagalli asked her.

"Perfect. Have you decided on what to do now?" Lacus asked and sat down on a chair. "No, you came in just in time to help us with that decision." Cagalli told her.

"Oh, well…any ideas? I know, Cagalli, that you were going to send a special unit to get Yzak and them back, and I've begun sending letters to the Earth Alliance and other organizations. The word has been sent to PLANT that any citizens who wish to come to earth will be welcomed in ORB. Preparations are being made now as we speak." Lacus told them.

"Good. Athrun wants to be the head of the unit retrieving our loyal men. Thank you for doing all that. Saves me some time." Cagalli said and they giggled. "Well I had to do something while the boys were making their 'Great Escape' and you were busy with press conferences and such. You're quite welcome." The pink-haired singer said.

Cagalli nodded and then looked at the boys. Kira had his eyes closed. Fading in and out of consciousness, and Athrun hobbled over to his bed.

"I think right now we need some more rest. Later on we can make all these decisions, but right now I'm too hyped up on drugs to fully understand and think clearly." He said as he lay down.

"I thought as much, well, I'll let you all sleep, and when the hospital says you can go we'll take you back to the house and talk there. I'm so glad you're back, and safe." Cagalli said, kissing Kira and Shinn on the cheek and Athrun on the lips.

Lacus also kissed Kira on the cheek (lingering for a second longer), as well as Shinn and Athrun, before following her out.

Shinn sighed and crawled in the bed next to Kira, snuggling up to him.

"Just like old times, eh?" he whispered and a faint smile appeared on Kira's lips. Shinn kissed those lips before resting his head on his husband's chest and closing his eyes, welcoming the dark and dreamless state of consciousness called Sleep.

* * *

**-Author's Note: That's all for now, sorry about the long update. I know you all must be mad at me, feel free to beat me to a pulp with a baseball bat or whatever, but I promise the next update will be quick, I'm going to work on it right after I post this. Soooooo, what did you think??? Press the button!!!!**

**1.) Nien means "No" in German.**

**2.) Yuri Amarfi is in fact Nicol Amarfi's father. I couldn't find any more bad guys, because they were all dead, literally, you can check yourself, everyone else who is a bad guy and is against Naturals is dead, so I had to make him a bad guy. Sorry, I just didn't want to add another OC because the role was too important and the effect would be lost. I was thinking of resurrecting Rau somehow but that would just be overkill- no pun intended. So sadly you'll just have to deal with Amarfi. Bleh.**

**3.) I'm calling the position Vice-Representative because I don't really know what the Second-in-Command of ORB is called, so yeah. If anyone knows just tell me and I'll make a note in the next chapter. By the way, how'd you like the positions? If you have any different suggestions I'd be glad to accept them, and if anyone knows the name of a potent poison that can knock one such as Kira Yamato out without killing him I'd be grateful. Boy, I'm starting to slack…-**


	16. Chapter 16: Decisions

**Chapter 16: Decisions**

**Disclaimer:**** I have no ownage; only Rowan Sterling who is now dead, Saku Moro (the guy who's been rushing in and out of Cagalli's office giving her info, I personally love this man) and the –plot- of this fic.**

* * *

After the boys were released from the hospital they all went to the Attha/Zala Mansion to discuss their plans and decisions.

"Shinn told us that Rowan and Gilbert said they were manufacturing the Gundams on November City, but it could still be a trap. I want to send a group there anyway, but we have to be careful. We really don't want to start another war." Cagalli explained to Lacus.

"Yes, I understand. We'll just have to see what Yuri Amarfi will do next. Get the group ready, and also get the group that you're sending to retrieve Yzak, Dearka, and the others prepared as well. There hasn't been much feedback yet from any of the other organizations, but I think the Earth Alliance will join us; we just have to make sure they don't declare war on _all _coordinators." Lacus said.

Cagalli nodded. "I'll do that. How are the preparations for the refugees going?" she asked.

"Good, a city has opened their arms to the refugees and will provide housing and such to them once they come. A lot of new job openings will be ready for them as well." Lacus told her.

"Good." Cagalli said and nodded again. Athrun was sitting at the table with them, but Kira and Shinn were in their room "talking"…

"How do you plan on confronting Yuri? Do you think he'll attack ORB before the Nuke Gundams are finished? Have you heard anything from him or Zaft?" Athrun asked now.

"I'm not too sure what he's up to. We haven't heard much of anything except when I called when you were first kidnapped. I think they're just waiting until the Nuke Gundams are finished before they strike. That gives us some time." Cagalli replied.

"Excellent. Who's the one running the lines?" Athrun asked. "Saku Moro. He's a great help. Why?" Cagalli replied. "I want to speak with him about a few things, that's all." He said and smiled.

"Okay then. We'll go up to Headquarters tomorrow and get everything taken care of. A lot of preparations will have to be made before we can really do anything." She said.

"Well, at least we're safe for now. We won't have to worry about Shinn attacking us while we sleep." Lacus joked. "I wonder who will lead them now. The whole point of the sadistic effect was for Shinn, me, or Kira to help destroy coordinators. Maybe they'll just assign someone who's already a General or another Zaft Elite. Maybe even a member of FAITH…" Athrun began and trailed off.

"What is it, Athrun?" Cagalli asked, seeing the shocked expression on his face.

"Lunamaria and Meyrin Hawke. Are they captured with Yzak and Dearka as well?" he asked suddenly with a fearful and worried look.

Cagalli narrowed her eyes but said, "I believe so, they'll also be rescued, so don't worry. We're trying to get as many people away from Zaft as possible." She told him. He let out a breath of relief and then responded to their looks.

"Luna and Meyrin to me are the same as Shinn, and I can assure you he'll want their safety as well. We're good friends, that's all Cagalli."

She sniffed. "I didn't say anything. Just…curious I guess. But yes, I believe they weren't able to escape Zaft in time." She said.

"Do you think they'll kill those who resist them?" Lacus suddenly asked quietly. The other two got silent and looked saddened. That could very well be one of Yuri's options. As bait or not, it could swing either way, they only hoped that they were in time before he made the more…permanent of decisions with his captives.

"Do you think some will agree to fight for Zaft after being threatened? I know Yzak and Dearka might not, but what of the sisters? And any other common soldier, Elite or other? Even Councilmen and women might consider joining them for their own or family's safety. I guess what I'm asking is, will we have enough people on our side come the turning point of this would-be war?" Lacus asked again quietly.

"I doubt the sisters would be swayed so easily, maybe at the beginning of the second war, but not after everything they've been through. I can't say for anyone else, though; Yzak and Dearka certainly aren't going to join them, though, that's for sure. I guess we'll just have to hope that the people's ideals and morals overpower their will to survive. Loyalty is but a hope and faith in others, you know." Athrun pointed out.

"Yes. We'll just have to hope." Lacus replied and Cagalli nodded. They were silent for a while.

* * *

"I really imagined your 'Great Escape' to be somewhat different, but this way works as well I guess." Kira told Shinn as they were lying together on the bed they shared.

Shinn smiled but then bit his lip, a worried look coming across his face.

"What?" Kira asked, brows furrowing. "It's just…I have something to tell you, and I don't think you'll like it. But we made that promise to not keep secrets from each other, so I have to tell you." Shinn took a deep breath. "Promise me you'll stay calm and let me explain things, okay?" he asked a bit uneasily.

Kira flashed him a reassuring smile before saying, "I promise."

Shinn took another deep breath and let it out slowly before beginning.

"Okay, well, at first when I was taken to the base and brainwashed, I hated Gilbert just as I did after…but over time I came to realize that he didn't particularly agree to what Rowan was proposing, and that he really didn't want me getting hurt. I know, weird, right? But I guess I just understood him a little more, whether that was intentional or not (he sure is a great actor if so) I think I realized that he never really meant to hurt me.

"He truly cared about me and the more we spent time together and the more he discussed the plan, the less he seemed to want it. He told me himself he never meant to hurt me and that he regretted what he did, and I've heard him and Rowan argue a lot about me and the plan itself. So I guess I'm saying he went soft on me. He never forced himself or took too much advantage of me, actually, even while I was brainwashed, which amazed me to say the least.

"So I think his feelings were genuine, and I was the one who took advantage of him and his feelings once I figured it all out." Shinn said and glanced at Kira. His husband was calm and intently listening, making no move to comment or interrupt. Shinn took another deep breath.

"The night before the 'Great Escape', I went to Gilbert and we talked. He knew I was no longer brainwashed after what happened with Athrun, but he was okay with that. I…I told him that if he let me, you, and Athrun escape that I could find him a place to hide and stuff. But really I had all intentions of letting him die at the base, one way or the other. I…convinced him to help me, even though I doubt he needed much convincing anyway. I think he also knew it was a false promise, but he helped anyway.

"It's just that, I feel horrible about it. I know I shouldn't, and that he got what he deserved, but still…I just have a bad feeling that maybe he was a good guy after all who just made some bad decisions and mistakes." Shinn finished and waited for the wrath of his husband.

Kira stroked his cheek and smiled at him. "Shinn, I'm not mad at you. You did what you had to." He said evenly, slowly, thinking about his words as he said them. "And I understand what you're saying; he did a good thing by helping you escape even if, by what you believe, he knew he would die anyway. Maybe he really was a good guy who made some mistakes. I'm not mad at you, I know better now, I love you, Shinn, no matter what." Kira said and smiled.

Shinn let out a breath of relief and smiled back, hugging and kissing him. "I'm glad I told you. Thanks for being calm and not yelling at me like before. You really scared me that night, but I really shouldn't have run away. I overreacted." He said.

"No, I overreacted. I shouldn't have yelled at you and scared you like that. I'm sorry, it was my fault." Kira told him, stroking his hair. "No, it was mine for running away." Shinn replied, looking defiant.

Kira sighed and smiled at him, but also looking concerned too, if a bit uneasy. Shinn noticed this, not only because they were extremely aware of each other because they missed each other, but also because Shinn learned to notice whenever Kira was concerned or uneasy about something.

"What is it?" he asked softly. Kira sat up, making Shinn sit up as well, and looked sheepishly at him. "I have something to tell you as well. I really don't want to tell you, and I wasn't going to, but we made that promise to each other and you told me what you did so I feel like I should tell you what _I _did while you were…away." He told him.

Shinn cocked his head to the side. "Go on." He replied, narrowing his eyes. "You have to promise also that you won't get mad or anything, okay? I'm going to hold it to you." Kira said. Shinn smiled slyly. "I promise." He said.

"Good, I'll need it…" Kira mumbled before clearing his throat and beginning.

"Well, before me and Athrun went to Aprilius One to come rescue you, um, I was acting different. I was angry and wasn't eating or sleeping because I missed you and hated myself for letting them capture you. No, let me finish. Athrun of course was worried about me and finally cornered me, literally, and told me that I should take better care of myself.

"After a wonderful speech that I'll have to have him retell to you, I finally managed to get back to normal. Well, semi-normal. I, uh, still was missing something. And…I kinda knew that Athrun had a small crush on me, and that he's liked me for some time now but never had the courage to say or do anything about it, because 1.) We're best friends, 2.) He's married to Cagalli, and 3.) I'm married to you.

"So just like you used Gilbert's feelings to your advantage…I kinda…used Athrun's to my own…" Kira said and looked worriedly at Shinn. He could hear the gears moving as Shinn put the pieces together.

Shinn's eyes narrowed but he restrained himself enough to say evenly, "Go on…"

Kira gulped. Ah, Kira; the sweet, gullible Kira. Oh how I've missed writing you…

"I guess what I'm trying to get out is…IsleptwithAthrun." He said quickly and leaned away from the younger and more hostile of the two boys. Shinn blinked, and Kira could tell he was trying to calm himself.

"I shouldn't be mad at you. I slept with a man who raped me twice just so that he would allow me, you, and Athrun to escape when I could have done something on my own. I should be glad Athrun was there for you…so why am I angry and why do I want to kill Athrun right now?" Shinn asked, almost glaring at Kira.

"Uhhh, because you love me and are protective of me just like I'm protective of you? Plus, I can't kill Gilbert because he's already dead…at least I think…if not I'd gladly kill him if it'd make you feel better." Kira told him, pulling on straws.

This helped to calm Shinn down somewhat. He knew that Kira wouldn't "gladly" kill anyone, not even Gilbert, and was only saying that because he was trying to keep him calm. He closed his eyes and let out another deep breath.

"No, Kira. I'm not angry at you or Athrun. I know he's probably beating himself up for falling for your little trick. I could actually see it in his eyes. So no, I'm not angry. Thank you for telling me." Shinn told him, surprising even himself.

Kira beamed and hugged him. "You're welcome. Oh I've missed you so much. I love you Shinn. I'll always love you." He said, squeezing him hard.

Shinn hugged him back just as tightly. "I've missed you too, you have no idea. You're the only one for me, Kira, I love you too. I can't bear to be without you any longer." He said and broke apart. They stared into each other's eyes before Shinn nuzzled Kira's cheek and started a trail of kisses down his neck, nipping him as he came up to his jaw.

Kira flipped them over so that he was on top of Shinn and kissed him, entwining his hand in his raven-black hair as he pulled his shirt up…

* * *

"I can't believe this! After all I do for Zaft this is how they repay me?" Yzak Joule asked and let out a stream of curses to rival even a sailor's.

Dearka sighed. "Here we go again." He said in a bored voice. He, Yzak, Lunamaria, Meyrin, and countless others were sitting in a jail, two people in each cell. Their hands were cuffed behind their backs and their feet were shackled together.

"What do you mean, 'Here we go again'!? If you have a problem with me Elsman just say it!" Yzak shouted and continued to curse the Zaft officers along with the councilmen and women who put him in the cell.

"I'm sure everyone is pretty tired of hearing you rant and cuss every two seconds, _Joule_, and I must say, even though I'm used to it, it wouldn't kill ya to lay off a bit." Dearka snapped back.

"I don't hear anyone else complaining. Maybe you're just a pansy!" Yzak replied. "Oh for Pete's sake! SHUT UP YZAK! There! Now there're two people complaining!" Lunamaria shouted from across them.

Her sister, Meyrin, nodded and glared at him. There were a few grunts and agreeing sounds from the rest of the prisoners, and Dearka turned to smirk at Yzak who was visibly fuming.

"See? Everyone wants you to shut up." He said and continued to smirk. Yzak turned slowly to glare at him, and Dearka edged away with a sheepish look. "Elsman, one more word out of you and I'll kill you myself." Yzak growled.

"Ah c'mon, how many times have you used that threat against me? I know you won't really do it. I'm your one and only friend, the only one who stands your ranting and cussing 24/7!" Dearka replied, grinning.

Yzak growled again and turned away, muttering a few things, one of them sounding like, "You're not the only friend I have ya know…"

They all got quiet when they heard the sound of footsteps echoing off the walls. Moments later Yuri Amarfi, accompanied by five Zaft soldiers and a few councilmen, appeared around the corner of the jail and stopped at the first cells.

"I will give you all one last chance. Join me and return to Zaft so that we can finally exterminate those wretched Naturals, or be executed with those same Naturals. Clearly, the choice is simple. I know _I _would rather live than be beaten and shot in front of coordinators everywhere." Yuri said, smirking slightly.

He saw a few low-ranking, former-Zaft soldiers (green-coats, go figure) trembling and glancing at each other, but he also saw a certain Captain glaring at them warningly, silencing them.

"Yzak Joule and Dearka Elsman! I know you were both good friends of Athrun Zala, but surely you're more loyal to your own people, right? He wants to keep those filthy Naturals alive and try to live with them in peace! But I doubt that's even possible. They threaten us with nuclear weapons at every chance they get. They don't want peace, they want bloodshed! And I say, give it to them! Don't you agree?" he asked them.

"Tch, your own son died for peace, are you saying his death was in vain? If he was still alive, would you kill him too if he went against you?" Yzak spat, furious.

"Besides, wiping out an entire race won't really do anything. Yeah, the Naturals will be gone, but there'll still be fighting. Us coordinators will just find something else to fight about, and then we'll get into our own groups, blah, blah, blah, next thing you know we're all trying to kill each other and there'll be no one left!" Dearka added.

"Yeah! War is pointless anyway! All it brings is death and destruction! And I am _not _going to go through that again!" Luna shouted.

"Me neither! I'd rather die than see Earth destroyed again! Too many innocent people will get killed just like too many innocent people already were killed! Fighting is useless; it does nothing except cause pain! Why can't you see that?" Meyrin shouted as well.

"Yeah! Fighting is useless! Screw war!" another soldier chimed in, and soon there was a great uproar.

"I'm not going to die just for your sick dream!"

"I won't let my family and friends die just because you hate Naturals!"

"Yeah, not all coordinators have to hate naturals! I have some Natural friends and in-laws!"

"I'd rather die than go to war again!"

"I'll never join you!"

"SILENCE! I'm sick of listening to your stupid little rants. You think you're brave? You think you're going to save anyone? Think again! Worthless low-life's like you don't deserve to live anymore anyway!" Yuri shouted.

"Have them all executed, and do it publicly. I want the citizens of PLANT who don't agree with me see what will happen to them! I want those Naturals to see that I'm serious and I'm not afraid of anyone or anything standing in my way!" he ordered and the councilmen beside him nodded.

He glared one last time at the Rebels before turning on his heel and marching away. The soldiers sneered at them and followed him out, as well as the councilmen.

"Nice. Now what?"

* * *

**-Author's Note: Wahaha! What will happen now? Will our brave Rebels be killed after all? Will Cagalli be too late to save them? How do you like the plot so far? Please tell me what you think; again any suggestions are greatly appreciated!! GO PEACE!-**


	17. Chapter 17: Hope

**Chapter 17: Hope**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own anyone except the minor OCs and part of the plot. **

**WARNING: Some angst is in this chapter, especially at the beginning, but it's not too Emo-ish so I think you can handle it.**

_Hey guys, sorry for the long wait, I've been grounded and stuff, eh heh._

* * *

The next morning dawned bright and too soon for the captives of Zaft. Most groaned as they realized they would most likely be killed later on in the afternoon, some even began to weep or cling to each other.

Luna and Meyrin were one of the few who clung to each other tightly, whispering to each other promises and regrets one would only confess when near death. Dearka opened his eyes and felt a low, sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach and a sadness that grabbed at his heart.

He was barely an adult, only in his early twenties, and he was going to die. After going through and surviving two harsh wars, after watching his friends and enemies alike die in battle, he was going to suffer for his ideals. Was everything he did really worth it?

He started to regret all the Naturals he killed, no wonder this was happening, no wonder Yuri was outraged, the coordinators have been rebelling against their own creators, their kin; they should all deserve to die.

"_We should have never created Coordinators! We should have never messed with our genes! Don't you see what's happening!?" _he remembered a frantic woman screaming at the doctors when he was at the hospital one time. Back then it hurt and made him angry to hear her say that, but now he realized what she really meant.

By creating coordinators, the naturals created their own enemy; stronger, smarter, and faster than themselves. Not very smart on their part…

Dearka Elsman began to wonder if he should even fight it anymore, if he should struggle when the guards came to take him away, to be killed in front of the citizens of PLANT…

"Oh shut-up over there! Quit whining you babies! You call yourselves soldiers!?" Yzak bellowed. Dearka smirked and threw away all doubts and everything else brooding in his mind.

Of course it was worth it! They deserved to live just like the Naturals! And they could also live in peace with them, not fighting just because they're different. Oh yeah, he was gonna fight and take as many traitors down with him…

"You shut-up! It's not my fault you have no one to hold on to when you're about to die! I didn't survive this war just to be killed by my own people!" Meyrin shouted, crying.

"If you quit blubbering and start thinking we might just be able to get out of here on time! Have you even thought about fighting back or are you just going to cry and complain when they drag you out into the open to be shot!?" Yzak replied, his eyes fierce.

The sisters looked surprised and stopped crying. "What do you mean? How can we escape unnoticed? There are too many guards." Luna said.

"There's plenty of ways to escape, we just have to put our plans into action. Besides, Dearka and I have survived two wars, and I'm not planning on dieing now like this. Right Dearka?" Yzak asked and turned to him. Dearka grinned and nodded. "Right." He said.

Yzak's lips twitched as a smirk appeared, the closest thing to a smile anyone will get from him.

The other captive soldiers and council members gathered at their cell doors expectantly as the feeling of excitement and nervousness filled the air. Hope rose in many chests, but there were some who still doubted true freedom.

"Also, didn't you hear the great uproar yesterday? Athrun, Kira, and Shinn escaped; do you think they'd just sit back and watch us get killed? I know Athrun is a prick and that Kira kid is annoying at times, but they can still help, especially with that Attha woman on their side! We can get out of this if we just stay calm and buy some time." Yzak preached, becoming the leader (as he liked it).

Luna and Meyrin nodded, and there were murmurs of agreement and joy at the prospect of being free and living through the day.

* * *

Cagalli woke up early, 5:00 to be exact, and after taking a shower awakened Athrun. While they got ready Lacus also woke up and roused the boys. A lot needed to be done today, and quickly.

It was a quiet drive to Headquarters, but no one seemed to mind, a lot was going on in everyone's minds that morning.

"Representative Attha, we have some bad news." Saku Moro announced the moment she stepped into the building. He had a sad and guilty look on his face, and a lot of people were already running around, most turned to acknowledge their presence, some cheered when they saw Shinn, Kira, and Athrun.

"What is it?" she asked as they walked quickly to her office. "It's about the prisoners being held by Yuri Amarfi and Zaft; he sent a message to everyone that they would be killed publicly on PLANT…today." He said and she stopped short, her eyes wide.

Lacus gasped and covered her mouth with her hands, Athrun's jaw dropped and his eyes flew wide in a look that mirrored Cagalli's.

She recovered first, steadily growing into her Representative nature. "How are things going with the Rescue Group?" she asked calmly and began walking again.

"Good, but they'll have to leave quickly to be on time; Yuri declared the execution will be made on October City." Saku told her.

"Alright, thank you, have the current leader meet me in my office." She said as she reached out a hand to turn the doorknob.

"She's already in there." Saku declared, beaming at his quickness. Cagalli stopped short again with a quizzical expression, and then opened the door to see Shiho Hahnenfuss sitting in the chair opposite hers.

* * *

"Are you sure you wish to execute the prisoners today? Why don't you try talking with them again, with the threat of being killed they might be more easily swayed." A councilman asked Yuri. Several others in the room nodded their agreement.

They were seated in the main meeting room in October City, their Headquarters. Yuri sat at the head in full garb, leaning back in his chair with his legs crossed and hands in the form of steeples. His eyes were closed as he calmed himself before answering.

"I will execute a few at a time, that will give the others an opportunity to 'change their minds' and will also show the rest of civilization that I am serious and determined to defeat all naturals." He said in a smooth, low voice.

He opened his eyes and looked to see a few unsure faces around him. Most of the councilmen and women only agreed to join him for the sake of themselves or family members he threatened, but he knew that very few of them were actually loyal and agreed with him. That will have to change, and soon.

"Is that not a good plan, or do you suggest another one?" he questioned, eyes daring them to object while his voice remained level.

"No, sir." They answered, some a bit hesitantly.

"Good. I want to get rid of the main Rebels first; that means Yzak Joule and Dearka Elsman." He said and noticed a few shocked or horrified expressions before they were replaced with neutrality.

"Sir, they would be good allies, with them dead, who will be good enough to lead the Nukes?" another councilman asked.

"There are still others. The Hawke sisters will bend more easily, I can convince Lunamaria to lead the Nukes; after a few alterations are made, of course." He said and smirked. More horrified faces.

"You mean like enhancing her coordinator abilities?"

"Yes, and also her sister's. Anyways, back to what I was saying, after we execute Mr. Joule and Mr. Elsman, the others will be easier to convince. Besides, they'll only cause trouble just like that Shinn boy. We need to get rid of all the main soldiers during the first and second wars; that includes Athrun Zala, Kira Yamato, Cagalli Yula Attha-," Yuri replied.

"But sir, Cagalli is the Representative of ORB! You can't take out another country's leader! She'll be heavily guarded and-," a councilman cut him off, shooting up out of his chair and looking scandalized.

"I can do what I want! I'm the new Zaft Chairman!" Yuri barked. "Besides, who says I can't 'take her out'? I already have the perfect mercenary for the job. Once she's out of the way I will appoint the new Representative and we'll be in control of ORB. Don't you see how that will help us? All their secret plans, all they know and have found out, I can destroy. And we can eliminate all the naturals and natural-loving coordinators as well. No one will be able to stop us then, not even the Earth Alliance." He continued more calmly as another smirk appeared.

The councilman sat back down but still looked scandalized and horrified, in fact, most of them did. The realization of what he was trying to do weighed down upon them, and most lost hope. He was right; no one would be able to stop him…

* * *

"Shiho? How did you get here?" Cagalli asked, still looking shocked to see the girl in her office.

Shiho stood and saluted her before replying. "I escaped. Yzak and Dearka weren't as lucky. They're holding the prisoners on October City and plan to execute them today. I want to get them before it's too late."

"I see. Please sit. You know Athrun and Shinn, this is my brother Kira. Athrun actually wanted to lead the group to rescue them, but I'm sure you are capable as well, I'll leave that up to you." Cagalli said and sat in her chair. Shiho nodded to the others and also sat.

"That's fine with me." She said.

"How much did you find out before you escaped?" Cagalli asked bluntly. "Only that they're manufacturing the Nuclear Gundams in November City and plan to use the Hawke sisters to lead them. Yuri is also going to have you guys assassinated and take over ORB. We need to hurry before he has any more time to prepare." She answered.

Cagalli nodded gravely. "Alright. Saku please have more guards placed around Headquarters and also more look-outs patrolling ORB. And boys, I want you to have an escort with you wherever you go if it's outside this building." She said, looking serious and non-defying.

Shinn scowled but said nothing. Kira and Athrun also looked displeased but didn't question the blonde tomboy; the Representative of ORB.

"Do you know how to get to October City undetected?" she asked Shiho. "Yes, I've been doing a lot of thinking on this. But we'll need some soldiers to come with us, only about three Gundams though. I don't want ZAFT to get suspicious of us." The brunette responded.

Cagalli quirked an eyebrow. "Going undercover are we?" she asked. "Yes, it's the best I could come up with." Shiho told her.

"I had the same idea, but the only problem is I'm a very recognizable person. Maybe I shouldn't go." Athrun replied.

"No, you can sneak in with us undetected. I have the perfect role for you." Shiho said.

"Oh? Alright then, sounds good to me." He replied. "Good, you two can discuss your plans on the way; you need to leave now if they're planning on executing the prisoners in the afternoon." Cagalli told them. They nodded and Shiho stood, saluting Cagalli one more time. Cagalli nodded and kissed Athrun before they left.

"So we've confirmed where they're building the Nuke Gundams, now we just need to get a group out there to stop them before they reach one hundred." Cagalli said and sighed. "Now how are we going to do that? I doubt disguise will work, and we can't sneak in either." She mumbled.

"Maybe we could cause a distraction…" Shinn spoke up, although looking a bit nervous.

"What kind of distraction?" Cagalli asked him, looking at him intently.

Shinn glanced at Kira before continuing, his husband giving him a reassuring smile.

"Me."

* * *

"Hurry up Yzak! I don't wanna get caught!" Luna whispered fiercely in his ear. "Oh shut-up! If you quit breathing down my neck I might be able to do this faster!" he hissed back at her. She scowled and sat back.

He was leading a group toward the back of the base they were at while Dearka took a group as a distraction for them. They had formed a plan quickly and managed to get out of their cells with a few things in the Hawke sister's purses…

"Are you sure this is gonna work? What if there are too many guards out there? What if they sound an alarm?" Luna asked again in a soft, frightened tone.

"Will you quit worrying!? I should have just left you and your brat sister in your cell! If there are too many guards we'll take as many of them down with us. If they sound an alarm we'll run as fast as we can to either a terminal or building with lots of weapons! Just focus on getting out of here and you _might _survive!" he hissed again.

She sighed and then got serious. "Fine. Besides, I didn't go through a war to act like a baby now, right?' she asked. "Right, just keep telling yourself that." He grumbled more to himself as he got to the final stage of picking the double-sided metal lock on the door they were huddled against.

"Is everybody ready?" he asked, looking over the faces of his group. Most of them were soldiers or experienced fighters; but others were inhabitants of October City and knew where to go if anything went wrong.

Some of them had makeshift weapons, but all wore serious and grave faces. They were ready.

After he saw at least five of them nod he made the final adjustment and swung the door open…

…to the bright sunlight of October City and the barrels of twenty guns pointed at their heads.

* * *

**Author's Note- Sorry if this is too short, but I just had to leave it here. I'll try to get the next chapter up quickly, but no guarantees. Please don't be mad at me, I don't have a lot of time now because of school and other things. Anyways, please tell me what you think! Do you like it? Are you confused? Should I just stick with emotional trauma and stop trying to write a political novel? Just press the little purple button, see it there, in the corner? Press it, you know you wanna! PEACE!-**


	18. Chapter 18: FIGHT THE SYSTEM!

**Chapter 18: FIGHT THE SYSTEM!**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Gundam and its affiliates, I do, however, own the plot because of a few suggestions by: ****demonz8000**** and ****Asheron Karuma****. This is dedicated to you guys and the awesome reviewers for Bittersweet Irony!**

_Okay, Lacus has left in search of Andy and Murrue to clear some things up; you all know what that means. And the beginning is just a preview of the last chapter. Sorry for the long wait!_

* * *

"_So we've confirmed where they're building the Nuke Gundams, now we just need to get a group out there to stop them before they reach one hundred." Cagalli said and sighed. "Now how are we going to do that? I doubt disguise will work, and we can't sneak in either." She mumbled._

"_Maybe we could cause a distraction…" Shinn spoke up, although looking a bit nervous._

"_What kind of distraction?" Cagalli asked him, looking at him intently._

_Shinn glanced at Kira before continuing, his husband giving him a reassuring smile._

"_Me."_

"WHAT!?" Cagalli and Kira both exclaimed. Kira took a step away from his husband and gave him an incredulous look while Cagalli stood, her mouth open in shock.

Shinn flinched slightly at their outburst and sighed. "That wasn't exactly the answer I wanted, although I can't say I'm surprised." He said looking down at the much more interesting floor.

"Shinn, please reconsider, I don't want to risk losing you again; I _can't _risk losing you again!" Kira spoke up.

"You won't be losing me though, you'll be helping everyone by letting me do this." Shinn countered and then turned to Cagalli. "Cagalli, as Representative of ORB, your sole priority is to protect ORB, correct?" he more like stated.

"Yes but-," she began.

"No buts! I think this will work, but we have to hurry! Now, we have the Destiny Gundam, the Gundam that was supposed to lead the Nuclear Gundams and wipe out Earth, Zaft doesn't have anything in comparison except a few recently manufactured Nuke Gundams! I'm pretty sure it won't be too difficult to wipe Yuri's smirk off his face." Shinn told them.

"Shinn, you're not thinking about going out there are you?" Kira asked. "Yes Kira, I have to. Athrun will be helping Yzak, Dearka and the others, and I don't want to make you fight again. Let em do this Kira, please!" Shinn pleaded.

Kira sighed and closed his eyes. "Shinn, you're not making this easy for me…" he murmured.

"I'm trying!" Shinn replied exasperatingly.

Cagalli watched them both in silence, contemplating Shinn's plan. It really did sound like a good idea, what better a way to stop everyone in their tracks if Shinn started attacking Zaft? That would give Athrun and Shiho plenty of time to rescue the others and to eventually stop the war…but could Shinn really pull it off alone?

"Fine, but I'm going with you, and once Athrun rescues the others I'm sure they'll want to join as well. It's that or I'll tie you to a chair and leave you there." Kira finally replied seriously.

Shinn cracked a smile and hugged him tightly, and Cagalli smiled as well and walked over to them.

"The repairs for the Destiny Gundam aren't quite finished yet unfortunately, but the Freedom is ready to go. We should tell Athrun and Shiho your plan." She told them.

They nodded and then left the office in search of the two former Zaft soldiers.

* * *

"I was thinking that you could sneak in while I create the distraction and find the boys. Although they might just be partaking in their own escape plan, I know they must be thinking about it at least. Anyway, in summary I'll pretend that I was coming back to Zaft with the control of ORB, Yuri will be too happy to realize the trick. You'll be in an undercover shuttle full of fake Zaft officials and will execute your part when I'm at the meeting with Yuri. Sound good?" Shiho finished.

"Sounds excellent. You really are a smart girl, Shiho, I'm glad you're on our side." Athrun said.

"That _is _a brilliant plan, and we have another trick up our sleeve. Shinn has a plan as well." Cagalli announced when they found them.

"Great! What is it?" Athrun asked and stood. Shiho stood as well.

"I was thinking of distracting Yuri and Zaft by attacking. Kira's coming too. Don't worry, we'll be careful and you guys can join up once you've rescued Yzak and the others." Shinn told them.

Athrun looked surprised while Shiho looked accepting as she nodded. The bluenette looked from the hotheaded Ace pilot to his best friend and thought yet again that love could do some strange things to people…

"Well, I can't lie and say it's stupid, but it _is _a bit risky Shinn. We really shouldn't underestimate Zaft." He finally said.

"And _you _shouldn't underestimate me." Shinn countered and Athrun chuckled and smiled. "You're right Shinn. Well, we should hurry then. Wait; is the Destiny Gundam even ready to fight again?" Athrun asked.

"I don't think so but we could check just in case." Cagalli answered. He nodded to her and then turned to Shiho.

She smirked before saying: "I think this just might work."

* * *

"Sir! The prisoners are trying to escape!" a soldier told Yuri Amarfi in his office.

"What!? How!?" he asked and stood from his chair. The councilmen and women around him started whispering and glancing at their new "Chairman" nervously at this news.

"Well, there's a group toward the front of the base fighting off the guards; most of the equipment down there has already somehow been disconnected. We think another group might be at the back trying to make an escape as well." He said uneasily.

"Blast it!" Yuri yelled and slammed his fist onto the table. "Kill them all! Don't show any mercy! They've chosen their fate from the beginning by defying me! Don't let any of them live or escape or it'll be _your _head on a platter!" he ordered angrily, fire blazing in his eyes.

The council gasped in surprise, although some looked either knowing or pleased; the ones who have as much evil in their hearts as Yuri Amarfi and those insistent on destroying peace and each other…

"Y-yes sir!" the soldier responded and ran out of the office.

"That's the final straw," Yuri said quietly while breathing heavily. "I've had enough of these fools getting in my way. I want Operation Slaughter to commence immediately! Get your best men and women on the job, now!" he bellowed and everyone scattered to do their duties.

"Chairman, I believe you are doing the right thing by eliminating all of your enemies, we'll finally be out of the control of those prideful naturals." One councilman remarked before leaving. Yuri nodded to him and smirked to himself. _'Of course he does, everyone should! I'm a better Chairman than that idiot Durandal and that fool Athrun! I'm even better than Patrick, he never had the guts to get rid of the resistance even with all his talk, but I do. The coordinators will finally rise above the weak naturals and prove our superiority!' _he thought and then laughed maniacally out loud.

* * *

"Murdoch, are the repairs for the Destiny Gundam finished yet?" Cagalli asked the engineer and old friend.

"Yep, just got it finished last night! Are you planning on using it again?" he asked almost skeptically.

"Yes, Kira and I will be attacking Zaft while Athrun and Shiho rescue the others. At least that is our hope." Shinn told him. Murdoch slapped him on the back and laughed boisterously.

"That's the best idea I've heard in years! Well hurry up then!" he said and they all smiled.

"Yes, hopefully this will be the last time we must fight to end a war against humanity." Kira said and they all nodded.

"Shiho, do you have a Gundam?" Athrun asked while Shinn and Kira got into their Gundams after a few parting words with Cagalli.

"Of course. I stole one of the new models from Zaft to make my escape. It's called the GAT-x200 Shadow." She replied and turned to look at the dark gray machine next to Athrun's red Saviour.

"Well, good luck then." He said. "Same for you." She replied and she headed for her machine while he headed for the shuttle. They loaded the Saviour inside and before he got inside Cagalli pulled on his sleeve.

"Athrun…I know we haven't had much time together lately, but I want you to know that I still love you and that I want you to be careful. Protect my brother and Shinn but don't get yourself killed okay? Please promise me that." She said.

"I promise Cagalli. You stay safe as well. I love you." He said and they shared a saccharine kiss. Blushing they broke apart and smiled at each other before Athrun got onto the shuttle.

Cagalli turned to see Shinn and Kira take off, and following them was Shiho. The shuttle departed shortly after.

She was alone. Again.

* * *

"Attack! Kill them all!" Yzak yelled and charged forward, knocking the guns out of the soldiers' hands and doing considerable damage to their body parts while the others charged as well and started fighting.

An alarm went off and he saw Luna glance at him before killing a soldier with the knife she grabbed from his waistband. _'Good, she's not chickening out.' _He thought to himself and killed another soldier.

He saw a few more soldiers running towards them and took the machine gun from one dead soldier and a few handguns form others.

"Take as many weapons as you can carry and make sure they have an efficient amount of ammo! They're sending in backup!" he called.

"Got it!" Luna answered and snatched a grenade and some guns. When the calvary arrived she took the pin out with her teeth and threw it towards them, oh yeah, she was back! (Wahaha!)

"Ahhhh!" they screamed as they were blown to bits. The remaining solders were killed quickly and the group headed for front to gather the rest of the escapees.

'_Dearka you better still be alive or I'll kill you…' _Yzak thought with a hint of uncertainty as he ran.

"There they are! Kill them, leave no survivors!" a soldier called from above as gunfire rained down upon them.

"-Crap-! Take cover!" Yzak swore and yelled to the others. He saw a few struck down and growled before pointing upwards and firing. He saw red as blood was strewn everywhere and Zaft soldiers fell to their death, but ignored it as he continued running for the front of the base and to freedom…

* * *

"Alright Athrun, get ready, the Saviour will be placed in the warehouse we'll be meeting up at, but even if we fail you have to get it before Zaft does or we're doomed." Shiho told him.

"Okay. I'm ready." He answered and put the headset away. He glanced at the other passengers and saw that they had "concealed" weapons underneath their coats. Were they ORB soldiers? _'I hope this works…' _he thought nervously.

"We're getting closer. Let's wait until Shiho and Athrun are in before we attack." Shinn told Kira as they flew side-by-side toward PLANT and October City.

"Hey Shinn, why don't I got to November City and attack the base manufacturing the Nuke Gundams, that way we can kill two birds with one stone." Kira said.

"I dunno…" Shinn replied looking worried.

"I'll be fine Shinn, don't worry about me." Kira answered and smiled reassuringly.

But Kira they've already got half of them finished! What if they deploy them against you? You can't really hope to defeat _all _of them, can you?" Shinn asked.

Kira's eyes hardened and a stern line shaped his mouth. "Shinn, listen to me. I don't want to see another war. I won't let Yuri destroy Earth. I have to stop this once and for all, and this is the only way. If I can't handle them I'll take as many down with me. Don't worry about me, just focus on the mission." He said.

"But Kira…" Shinn said in a small voice. Tears welled up in his eyes. This couldn't happen. He wasn't about to lose Kira after fighting so hard! He couldn't lose anyone else; especially not Kira. He couldn't handle that much pain; not again.

"Shinn. I love you and I always will. Remember what I told you before. Be safe. Bye." Kira said and flew off to the right.

"Kira no!" Shinn yelled and tried to go after him, but his Gundam wouldn't turn. _'No, he didn't…' _he thought in horror.

"Just keep going Shinn, please." He heard his husband's voice say softly.

"-DARN IT-! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME!?" Shinn screamed and slammed his fist against the control panel, tears flowing out of his eyelids. No, he couldn't lose Kira, this couldn't be happening! It's all just a nightmare, just another nightmare; he kept trying to tell himself.

"I have to Shinn, it's the only way. I'll see you soon; don't you _dare _do anything stupid." Kira told him.

Shinn closed his eyes and controlled himself before looking up to the screen where Kira was waiting for his answer. He opened his mouth but no words would come, so he simply nodded. Kira smiled and then disabled the link.

'_Kira…'_

* * *

"Come on Yzak! Where are you!?" Dearka said through clenched teeth as he twisted a Zaft soldier's arm and shot him in the head.

His group was diminishing quickly while Zaft was multiplying drastically; Meyrin was thankfully still alive and fighting wildly for survival.

"There's too many! We can't hold out much longer!" one of his fighters called to him. "Stay the course! Yzak and the others will be here soon, just wait!" he replied and shot at two more oncoming soldiers. _'He better be here soon or it's all over.' _He thought to himself.

"Surrender! You're outnumbered and at the end of your rope!" A Zaft official called out to him.

"And what? Allow myself to be killed for my beliefs? Never!" Dearka answered and threw a grenade at him.

"That's really doing it Dearka! No wonder you're outnumbered! All you do is talk!" he heard a familiar voice call out to him.

"Oh really Yzak? Than what are _you _doing?" he replied and turned to see his silver-headed friend decapitate a soldier.

"Don't be a smart-aleck with me Elsman!" Yzak yelled and shot at a soldier behind the tanned youth.

"Gee thanks, and for a second I thought you were actually going to kill me once and for all." He said and grinned.

"I will if you don't shut up and fight!" Yzak countered and Dearka returned the favor by killing a soldier sneaking up on Yzak. He snorted and went back to fighting and Dearka smirked to himself before turning and beating back others.

'_We're actually going to win this…' _he thought as he saw the Hawke sisters back-to-back fighting off oncoming soldiers and others from the group successfully defeating the soldiers.

'_It's a shame all these people have to die, again, just for one man's sick dream. All this is unnecessary, but that's the life of a soldier…' _he thought again and shrugged inwardly.

* * *

"Sir, there's a Gundam approaching, I think it's the Shadow." An Official told Yuri.

"The Shadow? I see, shoot it down." Yuri commanded.

"But sir, it's requesting an audience with you, he says he's come to join Zaft and with the information that ORB is now under your control." He replied.

"Oh? Let him in then." Yuri replied. "Have four guards meet him and bring him to my office." He added.

"Sir, most of them are fighting the rebels." The man replied. "Just get four guards!" the chairman exploded and the official scampered away.

He sighed and brought the glass of brandy to his lips, reveling in the taste. "If only these small annoyances could be avoided…" he said to himself.

"Sir, a shuttle supplied with ORB councilmen and women has docked; they're saying the same thing as the pilot of the Shadow." A worker confirmed.

"Good, have them searched just in case and have all the Zaft councilmen and women meet in the Board room along with ORB's council. Keep a close watch on them." He said.

"Yes sir." The worker said.

* * *

Kira flew closer to November City and sighed. He didn't want to put Shinn through this, but he knew this was the only way to stop the war. Besides, if he finally died it would be his time anyway. He just hoped Shinn would be okay…

'_Of course he won't be, but I have no choice; I've never had a choice.' _Kira thought sadly. He shook the feeling away and turned serious as he approached the manufacturing base.

He didn't bother on sneaking up on them, he wanted them to know he was there; he wanted them to realize that he was serious.

His plan worked, an alarm was sounded and he saw everyone running about. No one wanted to face the famously dangerous Freedom Gundam and its pilot, so there was some hesitation; a chance that he greatly accepted.

He took out the main canons and blasted the base beside the armory before landing and taking out any foolish Gundams standing in his way. He was definitely not playing games.

"Give up now and I won't have to kill you all." He told the soldiers in the base.

"You think you can destroy us? Send out the finished Nukes! He won't stand a chance!" The commander shouted.

"So be it." Kira said. The purple seed burst behind his eyes as they turned completely purple; entering into SEED mode.

They never stood a chance. The pilots were obviously inexperienced and the Gundams still had a few kinks. All in all they were unprepared for battle against this deadly foe and showed it as Kira crushed them mercilessly.

Flashes of the last two wars raced through his mind. Screaming women and children, Gundams and buildings exploding. Tolle, Fllay, Mwu; all the dead, all those that risked their lives for peace.

He saw Cagalli and Athrun, Lacus, Murrue, Andy, Milly, Yzak, Dearka and lastly Shinn.

All those who protected humanity from destruction, who succeeded in granting peace to the restless universe. Their efforts would not be in vain.

He yelled wildly as he let loose all his rage and anger, destroying the Gundams and wiping out the entire warehouse and half of December City with it.

When it was all over he sat there breathing heavily, his eyes wide and head swimming with the realization of what he had just done.

But it was over.

* * *

"Kira…you better not die on me or I'll never forgive you." Shinn said to himself as he got within range of October City.

A green button was flashing, the signal that Shiho and Athrun were successfully inside.

"Alright, here we go." He said and also prepared to end this once and for all.

"This is for everyone that died and protected the universe. This is for my family and my friends. This is for Kira."

* * *

**-Author's Note: Although I hate leaving you guys at a cliffhanger like this, I really need to stop here. Well, we're nearing the end, are you excited? If you have any last minute ideas please be sure to get them to me and also tell me what you think so far. The next update will hopefully be soon, but don't hold me on it. PEACE OUT!-**


	19. Hope and Chaos Unleashed: Help Arrives!

* * *

Chapter 19:

**Chapter 19: Hope and Chaos Unleashed: Help Arrives!**

**Disclaimer:**** Once again I don't own the cast and plot of Gundam Seed/Destiny but I and 2 other authors own the plot to this particular story along with the few OCs.**

_Hey guys, I'm so sorry for the extremely long wait, but school kept getting in the way. However, I'm out of school now for summer which means relatively quicker updates! Yay! Plus this fic is nearly over, I can't say for sure, but it'll definitely end soon. Also, I made a mistake last chapter; I put December City instead of November City, sorry guys. Also in Shiho's plan she wanted to disguise everyone as Zaft officials and then I said something about ORB officials, my bad ya'll, Yuri thinks that it's Zaft. I think that's all, now on to the much anticipated chapter…_

* * *

Athrun tensed in his seat as the announcement that they would be escorted by soldiers to the Board Meeting Room to speak with Yuri Amarfi resounded over the P.A system of the shuttle they were currently on.

He saw the other soldiers and officials also tense and prepare for their plan. It was hastily prepared and so had a few faults that Yuri hopefully wouldn't notice until it was too late. Athrun was wearing a long tan trench coat with a tan hat and glasses. His hair was messily dyed black and cut short so that it was barely below his ears. He also had blue contacts in.

The others wore either black, gray, or tan outfits like himself or Zaft uniforms. The basic point of the plan was to make Yuri believe that ORB had been captured by Zaft by these insiders who were actually ORB officials and soldiers. Athrun and Shiho gave them all a quick run-down of what to do, say, and how to react to certain questions and such, even though much of it was similar to ORB's own way of doing things, with a few differences.

He hoped that they would be convincing enough to buy Shinn enough time to distract Zaft while Athrun and his team helped out the Rebels. Shiho would keep the main man himself busy until she found a way to escape or their alternative…

The shuttle landed and they were all greeted by a Zaft "Welcoming Party": a few soldiers not fighting off the Rebels and two councilmen.

"Right this way, please." One councilman told them and led them toward a building. The soldiers were lined up on either side of the group, scanning the crowd for any suspicious characters or activities.

Athrun kept his face forward and acted nonchalant and casual, while others tried to do the same. At the last person to exit the shuttle the Zaft troops followed behind. Athrun glanced at a few people who nodded to him slightly. So far, so good.

* * *

"Sir, the Shadow Gundam has docked." A low-ranking Zaft soldier told the official assigned to escort the pilot to Yuri's office.

"Very well, surround the pilot once he comes down. I don't want any funny business, is that clear?" he said.

"Yes, sir." The soldier said and joined the circle of other soldiers training their guns at the cockpit.

It opened to reveal a figure in a silver and black flight suit with a silver helmet covering the face. Shiho came down, ignoring the guns pointing at her.

'_A woman? Who could this be?' _the official asked himself as he walked up to her.

"Please remove your helmet and reveal any weapons you have on you." He told her.

Slowly, Shiho removed her helmet, receiving a few gasps from the soldiers who knew or heard of her. She spread her hands and said, "I have no weapons to show you. Now take me to Yuri Amarfi, I have important news for him that cannot wait."

The official hesitated before saying, "Very well, come with me."

The soldiers surrounded her as he led her out of the hangar and down a hallway.

* * *

Shinn waited outside of October City for the signal to start attacking. They wanted to wait until everyone was in their positions before unleashing the attack and creating chaos.

'_Kira, please be alright, they better not hurt him or they'll all pay. Hopefully this works, hopefully this is the end. No more fighting…' _he thought as he waited.

He tried contacting his husband again but there was still no answer. Shinn couldn't, _wouldn't _accept Kira's death. He couldn't lose anyone else or he'd put a bullet through his head, no matter the consequences. Without Kira, even peace was a stretch to live for, at least with a war going on he could unleash his fury, anger, and sadness upon those poor souls that got in his way, but with peace, he wouldn't know what to do with himself.

He wouldn't move on, no matter what anyone did or said, he would always keep Kira in his heart. So what would he do? Work a civilian job while waiting to die? Or even worse, stay with Athrun and Cagalli and weigh their lives down. No, he couldn't do that; he wouldn't want to make them suffer for his loss, even though they would grieve as well.

Kira couldn't be dead, he can't die. Too many people loved him, too many people counted on him, too many people _needed_ him! Most important of which being Shinn, with Athrun, Lacus, and Cagalli following quickly behind. Heck, the whole world depended on Kira's survival!

"He's not dead. He can't be dead. He's just too busy killing those bakas to respond. That's it, he's fighting and winning. He's not dead." Shinn kept telling himself as he waited.

'_Kira, come back to me…alive.' _

* * *

Kira Yamato sat panting, clutching the controls to his Gundam tightly with shaking hands. He had destroyed the November City Nuclear Gundam Base.

It was over, partly, anyway. He had done what he had set out to accomplish, now all he needed to do was help out Shinn and Athrun to retrieve the Rebels and kill Yuri. Then the Cosmic Evolution faction would finally be destroyed and the world could return to peace.

His Gundam was nearly out of ammo, he was tired, it still had taken a lot out of him to destroy the Nuclear Gundams, and he barely survived after one of them deployed a Nuke that lit up the whole black expanse of space. Thankfully the pilot was off by a few meters and Kira managed to fly quickly away while dodging small firepower from the others still alive.

That was what saved him, the small amount of firepower. Zaft had devoted their efforts to the Nukes, not intending them to actually fight in battle, simply to destroy Earth one bomb at a time. They only had a small and nearly ineffective beam cannon that did little to no damage at all to the Freedom.

Kira was glad that they were rushed enough not to contemplate the Gundams actually going into battle enough to install better weapons, or else he wouldn't have survived, not even Kira Yamato is that good!

He sighed and closed his eyes before opening them. He blinked; Shinn had been trying to contact him. He smiled as he thought of his husband and everything they had gone through to be together. If he succeeded, they wouldn't have to worry anymore.

He pressed the small button and a screen popped up with Shinn's worried and expectant face.

* * *

"Keep fighting! We're gonna make it!" Dearka shouted and slashed open a soldier's throat. He saw others keep attacking, but he also saw some go down. He noted that most everyone was getting tired, while still more reinforcements were coming to defeat them.

He was getting tired himself, with sweat and blood mixing together along his body, his breathing heavy and labored. He glanced over at Yzak and saw the same, but the silver-haired Captain had a fiery look in him that showed no hint of weakening.

With renewed strength, he helped out a councilwoman who was fighting a muscled soldier. After stabbing him in the gut and then whipping around to shoot another soldier in the head he nodded to her who nodded back and fought off another soldier.

'_Where do they keep coming from?! I know this city is Zaft's new headquarters but there can't be this many soldiers! Man, we really didn't anticipate this. Hopefully Athrun or someone is on their way to help us, or we're all doomed.' _He thought.

"Hey Yzak! How many more do you think are coming!?" he called over to his friend.

"I have no idea! I certainly didn't think this many were even here! Hopefully there's not much left." Yzak replied and took out two soldiers before blocking an attack from another.

They continued fighting, growing wearing and wounded, but determined and desperate to escape. Hopefully help would come in time.

* * *

Athrun and his group were led to a small room where they were searched for weapons. He remained calm and did as he was told, as well as the others, before the councilmen who were with them decided that they weren't a threat and led them to the Meeting Room.

'_Hopefully Shiho is here as well, Shinn must be getting impatient.' _He thought and half-smiled, imagining Shinn screaming bloody murder because of them taking so long.

When they reached the Board Meeting Room they saw several Zaft councilmen and women sitting around a table, but Yuri was nowhere to be found. Athrun could barely remember what the man looked like, since he hadn't really seen him much in the first place. Nicol's father was usually off working when they were able to return to their homes.

However, he could tell the man wasn't there because the council members looked slightly relaxed, although still uneasy. They eyed his group with wariness and suspicion, obviously wondering if they were actual Zaft members coming to vanquish their last hopes or secretly help coming to save them all.

He could tell that most of them disagreed with Yuri and his methods, let alone the actual plan they were forced to help with. But he also knew that there were some devoted to the cause and that would fight them once their plan took action.

"Please sit here, Chairman Yuri Amarfi will be with you in a moment, he is currently meeting the Shadow Gundam's pilot who has confirmed your own joyous news of ORB's capture." one councilman said and bowed before leaving. The other one sat down in an empty seat while everyone started murmuring.

'_Tch, Chairman…' _Athrun thought heatedly.

* * *

"Sir, the pilot of the Shadow Gundam is here. Would you like to see her now?" the official escorting Shiho announced once they reached Yuri's office.

"Her?" Yuri questioned.

"Yes, Shiho Hahnenfuss is the pilot. It seems she only borrowed the Gundam because she was eager to take control of ORB herself with a few of our inside men." He replied.

"Very well, let her in and place the guards who escorted her in front of my door. Tell them to be alert for anything, got it?" Yuri demanded.

"Yes, sir." He said and Shiho stepped in front of him and into the office. She held her helmet underneath her arm and saluted with an emotionless expression on her face.

"Welcome back, Shiho. I greatly appreciate your efforts to capture ORB. Please sit." He told her and she sat down in one of the chairs before his oakwood desk.

"Thank you, sir. I only did my duty for Zaft and the PLANTs." She replied coolly.

He nodded. "Now, are you sure ORB is under your control? Has Princess Cagalli been assassinated?" he asked her.

"Cagalli Ula Attha has been taken hostage by Zaft soldiers, her Headquarters is surrounded by Zaft as well, and the cities are being closed and monitored as we speak. Athrun Zala, Kira Yamato, Shinn Asuka, and Lacus Clyne all fled and are being tracked down. I'm sorry I couldn't kill them all for you, but they are very tricky." She told him.

"Hmmm, very well, I'll accept that. As for the renegades, if you get the chance feel free to kill them. As soon as they're out of the way I can take control of Earth and then blow it up." He said and laughed.

Shiho twitched a bit but remained motionless, letting him gloat and revel in his false victory so that his ending would be that much sweeter for her.

'_Laugh all you want, madman, you'll pay for threatening Yzak and Earth. That smirk of yours will be knocked off your face soon enough.' _She thought and slowly pressed the small button on the side of her suit her helmet had covered up, notifying Athrun of her position. Hopefully he was also in position so that they could carry their plan out.

* * *

"Kira! Oh God, I thought you were dead! Don't _ever_ do that to me again! Do you hear me!?" Shinn yelled angrily with tears spilling down his cheeks.

Kira gave him a somewhat sheepish expression. "I had to do it, Shinn. I completely wiped out the base; half of November City is practically destroyed! How's everything going on over there? Has it started yet?" Kira asked.

"Not yet, I haven't heard anything. Are you coming?" Shinn replied.

"Yeah, I'm on my way. But I don't have much firepower left. Thankfully the Nukes only had a small beam cannon that didn't affect me much." Kira told him.

"Alright, you can just be my back-up then." Shinn said and grinned despite the tears still streaking down his cheeks.

Kira smiled. "Fine with me." He said. They stared at each other, smiling.

A red light started flashing in Shinn's cockpit. "Hey, Athrun and Shiho are in position. I'm going ahead with the plan; maybe you won't even have to fight anymore." He said.

"Yeah, I'll be there soon, be careful Shinn. I can't lose you." Kira told him seriously, staring him straight in the eyes.

Shinn smirked. "Don't worry; I'll be sure to put you through the pain you put me through." He said.

Kira frowned and Shinn laughed, wiping the tears off of his face and putting his helmet back on. "Just kidding, I'll do my best Kira." He promised.

"Good, you better." Kira warned with a sly smirk. Shinn smiled and they disconnected.

'_We're not out of the woods yet, come on guys, you can do it.' _He thought as he sped towards October City.

* * *

Athrun felt the vibrations from the small metallic bracelet he had on which signified that Shiho was in position. He quickly pressed the silver button on the bracelet telling Shinn that they were ready.

The council members were still talking amongst themselves while waiting for Yuri to arrive. Athrun caught the eye of his group members scattered about the room and nodded to them. They nodded back and prepared to help the Rebel group escape while Shiho distracted Yuri and Shinn created mass confusion.

It had begun.

* * *

"Are you sure they're going to be alright?" Lacus asked Cagalli as she paced the blonde's office, wringing her hands nervously.

"Just relax! You're making me nervous!" Cagalli said, also looking worried.

"Ma'am, we've received word that Shinn has started attacking October City, the plan is taking action!" Saku announced.

"Thank God, now comes the hard part." She replied.

"Also, there have been a few reports about the November City Nuclear Gundam Base being destroyed by possibly the Freedom Gundam." He added.

"What!? Kira wiped out the Nukes!?" she exclaimed and stood abruptly while Lacus whirled about, gaping at the man.

He looked taken aback but soon recovered. "Yes ma'am, it appears so. Now all they have to do is wipe out the Cosmic Evolution and everything will be alright." He said.

"Ha! That's wonderful! Do you know if he's alright? Is he going to join Shinn and the others or come back to ORB?" Cagalli asked.

"I believe he's going to join Shinn, ma'am." He told her.

"Okay, thank you, is that all?" she asked.

"Yes, Representative." He replied.

"Good, be sure to monitor them all and report anything you feel the need to, please." She told him.

"Yes ma'am." He said and left.

"Wow, I didn't expect it to be so easy. Maybe this will all be over quickly after all." Lacus said in awe.

"Yeah," Cagalli breathed. "And we can finally have peace."

* * *

"DIE YOU MONSTERS!" Shinn shouted as he blasted away the enemy ZAKUs Zaft deployed to stop him.

He started shooting at soldiers on the ground until a shot went by him. He turned and then shot back at the Mobile Suit that had fired at him, destroying it.

Alarms were sounding (that weren't already sounding) and everyone was running and screaming in a mass of confusion. Shinn advanced upon the city, looking for Yzak and Dearka, but couldn't see them anywhere. He headed for Zaft Headquarters while continuing to fight off the Mobile Suits.

'_I can't believe it had to come to this, I'm fighting my own people, my own comrades! Don't they see Yuri is a madman? Why are they fighting against _me_!? Is this what military control all comes down to? Would I be the one getting destroyed if I had stayed with Zaft?' _he asked himself.

As he neared he saw a group of people fighting at the front-left side of the building.

'_Found 'em.' _He thought and smirked. He clicked the switch for the microphone.

"Hey Yzak! Dearka! What's goin' on down there? Looks like a bunch of chaos!" he said to razz them.

He saw the silver haired man look up and smirk at him, raising his fist. Dearka also glanced up and started cheering. The soldiers looked up and aimed their guns at Destiny.

"Watch out guys, I don't want to hurt you by mistake." Shinn told them and they backed off, while the soldiers continued shooting at Shinn.

The red-eyed man shook his head with a smirk before grinning and stepping on the soldiers. Some began to flee and were taken out by the Rebels, some continued fighting against Shinn, still others continued fighting against the Rebels.

"Athrun and his group should be here shortly, just hang on guys and we'll get you outta here!" Shinn told them. Yzak and Dearka gave him a thumbs-up before continuing their desperate escape.

* * *

After his group was ready Athrun stood up and took out his gun, the others doing the same. The room became quiet and Athrun took off his coat to reveal a black shirt with two velcro straps acquitted with ammo and extra guns. He had on a belt with more guns and knives.

His group members also threw off their coats to reveal similarly arrayed weapons. The reason the soldiers who searched them didn't find anything was because first they didn't really do that good a job, second their coats were thickly padded to prevent them from feeling any bulges, and third because their weapons had special technology built in so that scanners couldn't pick them up; especially used for these purposes.

"Everyone stay where you are. I don't want to hurt you but I will if you resist. All those unwilling to cooperate in Yuri Amarfi's plan can leave with us as we escort his prisoners to safety, all those loyal to him should shoot themselves now and save us the trouble." He announced.

One man stood up and yelled, "This is an outrage! Can't you see that Yuri Amarfi is a genius!? By wiping out those filthy Naturals we can achieve peace!"

"Yeah right! You think wiping out an entire race will achieve peace? You're a lunatic to believe such nonsense!" Athrun yelled and pointed the gun at him.

"Oh please help us! I only joined so my family wouldn't be killed!" a woman exclaimed as she also stood.

Athrun nodded to the man at his right who lowered his gun. "Anyone else?" he asked.

A few others stood and gathered around the woman, and then were led to the door. The remaining council members glared at Athrun and the others who trained their guns on them.

"You're making a mistake; even if you somehow escape you'll never prevent another war! You think stopping us will stop all prejudices!? A new faction will rise, another war will start!" the first man yelled.

"I may not be able to stop another war but I'm sure as hell not starting one!" Athrun yelled back. He turned to the man at his left with a cold look in his eyes.

"Kill them and then back us up." He ordered.

"Yes sir." He replied and turned to the remaining men.

The sound of gunshots resounded as Athrun led them down the hall, working his way to where his friends were fighting for survival. He heard running footsteps as the man caught up and kept out an eye for enemy soldiers.

* * *

"Sir! The people who arrived on the shuttle have just kidnapped some council members and killed the others! The Destiny Gundam has arrived and is helping the Rebels! And the November City Nuclear Gundam Base has been totally wiped out by the Freedom Gundam who is on his way here!" the official yelled as he burst through the door.

"What!?" Yuri exclaimed and stood. Shiho also stood and pointed a gun at him.

"Don't move Official Masters. If you want to live you'll have the guards leave and help my friends escape." Shiho said in a monotone voice, eyes staring straight into the surprised and angered ones of Yuri Amarfi.

"Don't be ridiculous! Shoot her!" Yuri yelled.

Before Official Masters could respond, however, there were sounds of gunfire. Shiho didn't flinch as she heard screaming. Yuri looked at the door where the official stared out of it in horror as he saw the guards strewn across the floor covered in blood.

Athrun and two other men stuck their guns in his face and he backed up, almost bumping into Shiho.

"Drop your weapon and you'll live." Athrun commanded. Official Masters dropped his gun and held his hands up in surrender while the shocked look remained on his face.

"What's going on here!? Who are you people!?" Yuri shouted.

"Your worst nightmare." Athrun said darkly, pointing the gun at his head.

* * *

**-Author's Note: How's that for a comeback? Please tell me what you guys think, the next update should come soon, if not message me and demand me to update. If you have any questions, comments, or suggestions just press the small purple button. See it there, in the corner? Go ahead and press it! PEACE OUT!-**


	20. Chapter 20: Live In Peace

Chapter 20:

**Chapter 20: Live In Peace**

**Disclaimer:**** I only own the OCs and semi –plot- of this fic.**

_Again I'm sorry for the long wait, but I developed Writer's Block over summer and it's just now clearing- just in time for school! However, I plan on finishing up this and my other stories soon so I can work on my others and introduce more! Well, here ya go, I don't think I made any mistakes last time that you should be aware of, but if so please let me know._

* * *

"_What's going on here!? Who are you people!?" Yuri shouted._

"_Your worst nightmare." Athrun said darkly, pointing the gun at his head._

"Wait a second, I know that voice!" Yuri shouted, enraged.

"Athrun Zala! So nice of you to stop by! However I'm a bit busy to speak with you at the moment!" he yelled and pulled out his own gun.

_Pow!_

He cried out and clutched his hand after his gun flew out of it, landing on the other side of the room. Shiho glared at him, her own gun smoking.

"That's enough, Yuri Amarfi. The Nukes have been destroyed and you're soldiers are dying. You're done. Surrender now or die with your sick dream." She told him.

"Never! Those dirty Naturals must be destroyed! There is no hope for peace with those monsters! They only see us as creatures they made in labs with machines! We're nothing to them but toys that are replaceable and disposable! How can you support them!?" he yelled again, glaring at them all.

"We don't support them, we support life. Too many lives have already been lost, too many innocent victims have died all because people can't get over their petty differences and live together in peace. I'm tired of hearing people complain and making excuses to kill others! By creating those Nuclear Gundams you're condemning an entire world to death! How can you justify that!? How can you justify killing over half of a population that don't even despise you as you say they do!? How can you think a small child an enemy when they barely understand what's going on, much less have their own opinions on whether you're even an enemy to them or not!? How!?" Athrun yelled.

"Simply because I know they're all monsters inside! They all have dark hearts, even if they're not aware of it! How can you defend them after they killed your mother in Bloody Valentine!? After they've killed countless friends and comrades!? Deep down inside you _know_ you hate them! You're just a naïve, confused, hypocrite!" Yuri yelled back.

Athrun shouted and slammed the man against the wall, Shiho turned to the ORB soldiers and signaled for them to help the Rebel group escape. She grabbed Official Masters and dragged him after them, knowing that one way or another, this issue would be resolved.

"I'm not the hypocrite! Nicol fought and died trying to protect everyone! He wanted to end this war so that no one else would die, coordinator _or _natural! He didn't hate them and neither do I! My wife is a coordinator and she's one of the best people I know! If you're doing this to avenge Nicol's death then he'd be highly disappointed in you! You should be trying to stop another war, not start it! You call me naïve but you're the naïve one!" Athrun shouted, tears spilling over his eyes as he remembered his friend's death.

Yuri gasped as his eyes widened with shock. He had heard all about his son's death, and from that moment he had two choices: avenge him or keep others from dying; and he had chosen wrong.

"_Do not repay anyone evil for evil. Be careful to do what is right in the eyes of everybody. If it is possible, as far as it depends on you, __**live **__**at peace with everyone**__. Do not take revenge, my friends, but leave room for God's wrath, for it is written, 'It is mine to avenge; I will repay,' says the Lord. On the contrary: 'If your enemy is hungry, feed him; if he is thirsty, give him something to drink. In doing this you will heap burning coals on his head.' Do not be overcome by evil, but overcome evil with good." (Romans 12: 17-21)_

Tears also leaked down his face, and sadness overcame him. He remembered hearing the news, remembered telling his wife, and remembered all the pain and sadness that he felt. He knew when Nicol first signed up that there was a chance that he would die; he only hoped that Nicol would be lucky- that he would make it out alive.

Anger replaced sadness as he remembered his vow; his pledge to end all the bloodshed once and for all in one final swoop: the destruction of Earth.

"How dare you say such things! You don't know my son! He died because those stupid naturals destroyed Junius Seven! He died fighting for the freedom and life of his fellow coordinators! He would agree with me that the only way to have peace is to wipe out the enemy!" Yuri shouted, pushing Athrun back.

"No he wouldn't! He'd be the one arguing with you! He died so that no one else would have to! Don't you get it!? WAR IS POINTLESS!" Athrun screamed and pointed the gun at Yuri's head.

"If you do this, his death will be in vain. For his sake, and his sake only, I'll give you one last chance to surrender." Athrun said darkly, shaking with fury as he tried to calm down.

He watched as the older man struggled with himself. He knew that by mentioning Nicol in that light he had pointed something out to the man that he didn't want to acknowledge. He was struggling with the fact that he was wrong, but despite pride, he didn't want his son's death to be for naught.

"He's gone. No more music. He's gone. He's dead. My son is dead!" he cried and sunk to his knees, unable to stop the tears and the screams.

Athrun shook his head, trying to stop from crying again. He knelt down beside Yuri and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to…he's gone…he's never coming back…no more piano recitals…Nicol…I'm sorry son…I have betrayed you!" he muttered.

Athrun's eyes softened and he helped Yuri up.

"What have I done? What have I done?" he kept muttering and looked down at his hands. "All those people…all those sons…all those Nicols…gone…"

"It's over; no one else is going to die. The Nukes are destroyed, just tell Zaft to surrender their weapons and it will all be over." Athrun told him softly.

"What have I done? Nicol, please forgive me! Kill me! Athrun! Just kill me! I can't live another day without my son!" he pleaded.

"What!? No! Just hold on, I'll be merciful, I promise, just hold on!" Athrun said.

"But the blood! It won't come off! All the dead, the lifeless eyes! It's all my fault! I've killed my own son!" he screamed and fell down again, wiping his hands.

Shiho and a few other soldiers came running up as they heard the screams.

"What's going on?" she asked Athrun.

"He understands now. We have to get him to surrender Zaft or they'll keep fighting us. He's already surrendered." He replied.

"Very well, get him to the control room." She told the two soldiers with her, they nodded and escorted the still-crying man to the control center.

"How's it going out there?" he asked as they ran to the side of the building where fighting was still going on. Everything was chaos and mayhem; no one knew what was going on and who was fighting who.

"It's actually gotten better now that Shinn has arrived. He says that Kira will be here soon too." She told him.

"Gotten better?" he questioned, eyebrows raised.

"Take a look for yourself." She said with a small smile and opened the door to outside.

Behind the blinding light stood a line of Zaft soldiers, their hands in the air, surrendering, while their guns were shoved aside. A small group of rebels pointed their guns at them, and behind them was Shinn in Destiny.

There was still some fighting in other areas, but it appeared that Zaft was surrendering.

"Athrun!" Yzak and Dearka both shouted and ran to him. Shiho and Yzak shared a small smile and their fingers touched (awww!!) before Yzak gave the report.

"Once news about an inside group taking over reached these guys they all stopped and started surrendering, oh and Shinn helped out a little bit." He said.

"Hey! If it weren't for me these guys would still be kicking your butts!" Shinn yelled as he ran over to them.

"Well I'm glad. I talked with Yuri and he's surrendered, he's going to make an announcement to everyone that all fighting will cease. It's over guys, it's finally over." Athrun said, unable to hide the grin.

Sighs of relief came from both sides as they all relaxed, but only slightly. Tension was still thick in the air, and still would be, even after this was all over.

"Attention all Zaft forces," came Yuri Amarfi's voice over the PA system. "Cease fighting at once! I have surrendered to Athrun Zala, the rightful Chairman of the PLANTs and ZAFT. The Nuclear Gundams have all been destroyed, and ORB has taken over for the time being. I repeat, cease fighting at once! Surrender your weapons and cooperate with all ORB officials!"

Cheers arose as slowly the battles all came to an end, Zaft soldiers everywhere laid down their weapons and rose their hands in surrender, most gladly.

And then, miraculously, the rebels began shaking hands with the Zaft soldiers, embracing each other and laughing with each other; and crying with each other. The wounded were all raced to the medical building and everyone began making preparations to return to their homes.

"It's over." Shinn breathed, smiling up at the sky. Shiho and Yzak embraced, and Dearka clapped his friend on the shoulder. Athrun stood beside Shinn, looking around at all the dead, all the blood…the tears.

"More conflict will arise though, because of this. It'll take a lot to calm everyone and to keep more extremists from fighting back. Especially Blue Cosmos, Logos; they'll all be shouting for blood." Athrun said, frowning.

Shinn looked at him, his smile disappearing. He looked back up at the sky.

"Yes but…for now at least…it's over. I'm sure that we can convince enough people that we can all live in peace. I'm sure that there are enough people from the PLANTs to reassure the people of Earth that the Nuke Gundams weren't their idea and not what they wanted. And I'm sure there are enough people on Earth that will lean towards peace and to stop fighting. I mean, we can't be the only ones that want peace, right?" he asked and turned back to him.

Athrun stood for a moment in silence, remembering…

Then he smiled. "Yeah."

* * *

Kira hovered over October City. He made it just in time to see the Zaft soldiers surrendering. He heard the announcement and smiled, zooming in on Athrun and Shinn who stood staring up at him.

"Hey Cagalli, great news." He told his sister.

"Is it over? Did we win?" she asked eagerly.

"Yeah. Yuri surrendered, and so did the rest of Zaft. It's finally over." He said.

She shouted for joy and told Lacus the news; he heard cheers and smiled wider.

"So you're coming home?" she asked.

"Yeah. We'll get transportation for Yzak, Dearka, and the others and finalize things here, and then we'll head back to ORB. Athrun might stay here longer though." He answered.

"Well in that case, maybe I should come and visit him." she said. He could tell she was crying, but he could also tell she was smiling.

He chuckled. "Yeah, that might be good."

She laughed as he began to descend, keeping his eye on one person smiling up at him.

* * *

"Kira!" Shinn yelled and ran to him, knocking him over as he hugged him, smiling and crying.

"It's all over…we made it…Kira!"

"Shinn. I'm so glad. No more fighting." Kira sighed and hugged his husband tight against him.

Athrun laughed and walked over to them. "You finally made it I see. You missed all the action. Although I heard you did a number on November City." He said and raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I couldn't just let them finish making them just to deploy them on Earth. I figured that I could take them down with me." Kira replied.

"Yeah, he wanted to be the hero just one more time." Shinn choked out, still clutching to Kira's neck and sobbing onto his chest.

Kira squeezed him tight and Athrun smiled. He turned to Yzak and Dearka who were cheering with their fellow rebels. Luna and Meyrin were hugging each other and crying, happy that they survived the brutal battle for freedom. Even Yzak and Dearka embraced in comradeship.

"Oh and by the way, Cagalli said she's going to come visit you." Kira told Athrun. They all laughed and the two boys got up. Athrun and Kira embraced and everyone gave one last hoorah.

It was over.

* * *

**-Author's Note: And so is this fic! I'll put out an epilogue and bloopers plus the ending credits' songs later on so look out for that. Thank you all my loyal readers who kept up with me even after all my extremely long delays! Thank you to all who reviewed and helped me out with this! Please tell me what you think about this ending, if I feel creative enough I'll even put out a separate ending, I already have alternate scenes that you'll want to read over and over again, as well as additional scenes! If you have any suggestions for alternate or additional scenes, as well as bloopers and songs that go with this fic, please feel free to tell me and I'll get them up as soon as I can! Again thanks to all of you, I couldn't have done this without you. From Bittersweet Irony- You Betrayed My Heart to its sequel The Secret To Love you've all kept me going, and that's a wrap! Peace, remember to love one another and to live in peace with your neighbors and enemies, reread Romans 12: 17-21, put it on your refrigerator or somewhere you can see it, tell it to your friends and practice it within your hearts, minds, and actions! We can all live in peace if we forget and embrace our differences! God loves everyone, no matter what race, age, or mental capacity. No matter who you are and what you've been through he will always be there for you and love you!-**


	21. Chapter 21: Epilogue and Extras

**Chapter 21: Epilogue and Extras**

**Disclaimer:**** Unless I say it, I don't own it.**

* * *

**Epilogue- One Week Later**

"Well, it's been a long journey, but I wouldn't change a thing about it." Dearka said as he shook Athrun's hand.

"Are you sure about that?" the Chairman asked.

"Well, maybe a few things…" the blonde replied and they chuckled.

"Take care Dearka, and come visit sometime, okay?" Athrun asked.

"Of course!" Dearka replied. "See ya!" he called and waved as he walked towards his shuttle.

Yzak and Shiho were waiting for him, and they both saluted Athrun who rolled his eyes and smiled while waving at them. They smiled back and waved, Yzak giving him a knowing nod of high honor, a nod of agreement and respect; of fellow comrades in battle.

"So _Chairman_ _Zala_, are you really going to stay here in PLANTs?" Shinn asked, giving him a sly smirk for old-time's sake.

"Yeah, I really need to patch things up. Yuri created chaos, most of the people fled to Earth, mostly to ORB, so I need to get them back and settled, and I need to reorganize the entire military, discharging and monitoring all those who sided with Yuri voluntarily and making sure those whose families were threatened are safe. Plus, all the injured need to be taken care of. There just needs to be order, and I can't do that from ORB. Cagalli has a lot on her hands as well; we understand each other's predicament." Athrun explained, although unable to hide the forlorn look in his eyes.

"Are you sure you don't wanna take that vacation with us though? You haven't gotten to rest much since day one of this thing!" Shinn exclaimed, noticing the expression.

"Stop badgering him, he has a lot of work to do, once he's done he'll take an extremely long and luxurious vacation with Cagalli, possibly a second honeymoon." Kira said and chuckled.

Athrun hit him playfully on the arm with a stack of papers. "Speaking of a vacation, don't you have a plane to catch?" he asked while smiling.

"Yes, actually, we do. Alright Shinn, let's leave Chairman Zala alone so he can get to work. We can bother him later when we reach the island." Kira told Shinn.

"You mean I get to prank call him!?" Shinn asked excitedly and they laughed again.

"Alright, see you guys later, thanks a lot for all your help. You guys have done so much for me…for the world…how can I ever repay you?" he asked seriously.

Kira and Shinn smiled at each other and then at Athrun, holding hands.

"No need, that's what friends are for, besides, you helped me rescue Shinn and on countless other occasions saved my life, if anything we're even. Just don't work too hard and take that vacation. If you need any help organizing Zaft or relocating PLANTs residents let me know, or at least let Cagalli know." Kira said.

"Yeah, thanks for everything _you've _done, you definitely deserve to be Chairman after all of this. You helped stop both wars, you personally went to rescue me, you personally got Yuri Amarfi and Zaft to surrender after all hope of it was lost…you've really done a lot for your people. I…I'm glad I served with you, sir." Shinn said and saluted him as his eyes fogged up, threatening to overflow with tears.

Athrun's shocked expression turned to respectful as he saluted back. Kira smiled and saluted him as well, all three close to tears as they remembered everything they've been through together.

"Well, you should catch your plane before it leaves without you." He said reverently, a smile on his face. They hugged and said their goodbyes and waved to each other as the two men made their way to their car.

Kira and Athrun shared a knowing look, staring into each other's eyes and making a silent promise: _I will always be there for you._

Their relationship went well beyond just friendship, and yet it wasn't intimate like Cagalli and Athrun's relationship or Shinn and Kira's. It was a bond deeper and thicker than blood, that couldn't be overcome by anything, including a conflicting war. It was tried and tested, and only gets stronger. They knew at that moment that there was nothing they wouldn't do for each other.

Kira got in the car and Athrun watched them drive away.

He was still saluting.

"So are you ready for this trip?" Kira asked Shinn when they were on the road.

"Definitely, after everything that's happened I need a nice _long_ rest." He said and flashed him a wicked grin.

Kira smiled. "I agree. It's all over now. We've won."

Shinn smiled and turned up the radio.

_In this farewell, there's no blood, there's no alibi. 'Cause I've drawn regret, from the truth of a thousand lies._

_So let mercy come and wash away what I've done!_

_I'll face myself, to cross out what I've become. Erase myself, and let go of what I've done!_

_Put to rest what you thought of me, while I clean this slate with the hands of uncertainty._

_So let mercy come and wash away what I've done!_

_I'll face myself, to cross out what I've become. Erase myself, and let go of what I've done!_

_For what I've done, I'll start again. And whatever pain may come, today this ends; I'm forgiving what I've done!_

_I'll face myself, to cross out what I've become. Erase myself, and let go of what I've done!_

_What I've done, forgiving what I've done. (1)_

"**Forever" Papa Roach**

_In the brightest hour, of my darkest day, I realized what is wrong with me. Can't get over you, can't get through to you, it's been a helter-skelter romance from the start. Take these memories that are haunting me of a paper man cut into shreds by his own pair of scissors, he'll never forgive her, he'll never forgive her._

_Because days come and go but my feelings for you are forever! Because days come and go but my feelings for you are forever!_

_Sitting by a fire on a lonely night, hanging over from another good time, with another girl, little dirty girl. You should listen to this story of a life. You're my heroine- in this moment I'm lonely, fulfilling my darkest dreams. All these drugs all these women, I'm never forgiven, this broken heart of mine._

_Because days come and go but my feelings for you are forever! Because days come and go but my feelings for you are forever!_

_One last kiss, before I go. Dry your tears; it is time to let you go!_

_One last kiss (one last kiss), before I go (before I go). Dry your tears (dry your tears); it is time to let you go!_

_Because days come and go but my feelings for you are forever! Because days come and go but my feelings for you are forever!_

_One last kiss (one last kiss), before I go (before I go). Dry your tears (dry your tears); it is time to let you go._

_One last kiss, before I go. Dry your tears; it is time to let you go._

_One last kiss._

"**The Kill" 30 Seconds to Mars**

_What if I wanted to break, laugh it all off in your face? What would you do? (Oh, oh) What if I fell to the floor, couldn't take all this anymore? What would you do, do, do?_

_Come break me down! Bury me, bury me! I am finished with you!_

_What if I wanted to fight, beg for the rest of my life? What would you do? You say you wanted more, what are you waiting for? I'm not running from you (from you)._

_Come break me down! Bury me, bury me! I am finished with you! Look in my eyes; you're killing me, killing me! All I wanted was you!_

_I tried to be someone else, but nothing seems to change I know now, this is who I really am inside. I finally found myself! Fighting for a chance! I know now, this is who I really am!_

_Ah, ah, oh, oh, ah, ah!_

_Come break me down! Bury me, bury me! I am finished with you, you, you! Look in my eyes; you're killing me, killing me. All I wanted was you!_

_Come break me down (bury me, bury me), break me down (burry me, bury me), break me down (bury me, bury me)!_

_(You say you wanted more) What if I wanted to break? (What are you waiting for?) Bury me, bury me. (I'm not running from you) What if I, what if I, what if I, what if I? (Bury me, bury me)_

"**Pain" Three Days Grace**

_Pain, without love, pain, can't get enough, pain, I like it rough, 'cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all._

_You're sick of feeling numb. You're not the only one. I'll take you by the hand and I'll show you a world that you can understand. This life is filled with hurt, when happiness doesn't work. Trust me, and take my hand, when the lights go out you'll understand._

_Pain, without love. Pain, can't get enough. Pain, I like it rough. 'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all. Pain, without love. Pain, can't get enough. Pain, I like it rough. 'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all._

_Anger and agony are better than misery. Trust me, I've got a plan, when the lights go off you'll understand._

_Pain, without love. Pain, can't get enough. Pain, I like it rough. 'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all. Pain, without love. Pain, can't get enough. Pain, I like it rough. 'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all._

_I know (I know, I know, I know, I know) that you're wounded. You know (You know, you know, you know, you know) that I'm here to save you. You know (You know, you know, you know, you know) I'm always here for you. I know (I know, I know, I know, I know) that you'll thank me later._

_Pain, without love. Pain, can't get enough. Pain, I like it rough. 'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all. Pain, without love. Pain, can't get enough. Pain, I like it rough. 'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all. Pain, without love. Pain, can't get enough. Pain, I like it rough. 'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all. Pain, without love. Pain, can't get enough. Pain, I like it rough. 'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all. _

_Rather feel pain than nothing at all!_

_Rather feel pain!_

"**Disarm" Smashing Pumpkins**

_Disarm you with a smile and cut you like you want me to. Cut that little child. Inside of me and such a part of you. Ooh, the years burn._

_I used to be a little boy so old in my shoes. And what I choose is my choice, what's a boy supposed to do? The killer in me is the killer in you, my love; I send this smile over to you!_

_Disarm you with a smile and leave you like they left me here to whither in denial. The bitterness of one who's left alone! Ooh, the years burn. Ooh the years burn, burn, burn!_

_I used to be a little boy so old in my shoes. And what I choose is my voice, what's a boy supposed to do? The killer in me is the killer in you, my love; I send this smile over to you!_

_The killer in me is the killer in you. Send this smile over to you. The killer in me is the killer in you. Send this smile over to you. The killer in me is the killer in you. Send this smile over to you._

"**One X" Three Days Grace**

_Do you think about everything you've been through? You never thought you'd be so depressed. Are you wondering is it life or death? Do you think that there's no one like you?_

_We are, we are, we are, we are the ones! We get knocked down! We get back up and stand above the crowd, we are the ones. We are the ones! We get knocked down! We get back up and stand above the crowd, we are one._

_The life I think about is so much better than this. I never thought I'd be stuck in this mess. I'm sick of wondering is it life or death. I need to figure out who's behind me._

_We are, we are, we are, we are the ones! We get knocked down! We get back up and stand above the crowd, we are the ones. We are the ones! We get knocked down! We get back up and stand above the crowd, we are one._

_We stand above the crowd. We stand above the crowd. We stand above the crowd (crowd). (We stand) above the crowd. We stand above the crowd (we stand). We stand above the crowd. _

_(We are the ones) We stand above the crowd. (We get knocked down, get back up) We stand above the crowd. (We are the ones) We stand above the crowd. (We get knocked down, get back up) We stand above the crowd._

_We stand above the crowd. We stand above the crowd. We stand above the crowd._

* * *

**Alternate/Additional Scenes:**

**Chapter 8/9: Dignity Is A Thing Of The Past!**

-Note: This is after the long brainwashing episode they put Shinn through after Rowan showed him the Destiny Gundam; between chapters 8 and 9. An alternate scene.-

Shinn woke up and saw an arm around him. A fleeting sense of hope clutched him as he excitedly turned to see…

…Gilbert, and not his Kira. His hope died yet again before he started to freak out, looking down to see that he still had his pants on, thankfully.

He breathed a sigh of relief and then looked cautiously at the sleeping form next to him. He quietly got out of the bed and put on his shirt. His heart started to pound as he headed towards the door; he was just about to open it when he heard a voice from behind him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

He sighed again and dropped his arm, turning to look sadly into Gilbert's eyes. _'Run, you can make it, he's still in the bed!' _his mind told him. He reached for the door again.

"Shinn." Gilbert warned him and quickly got out of the bed. He grabbed Shinn's arm and the boy made a whining noise while pouting, eyes welling up. Gilbert's eyes softened at this.

"Don't give me that look Shinn, I can't just let you escape." He said.

"Please? I-I miss Kira!" Shinn cried. "Please take me to see Kira, I want Kira!" he cried again and leaned against Gil's chest. The older man was slightly stunned and patted him on the back.

"I'm sorry Shinn." He said softly. Shinn sniffed and looked up at him with his crimson eyes. Gil slowly lifted his hand and stroked Shinn's cheek, who didn't resist while continuing to stare up at him.

Durandal smiled and Shinn closed his eyes, turning his face towards his hand that was still rubbing his cheek. Gil knew what he was doing. Shinn wanted him to feel sorry for him and take him back to Kira after he gave him what he wanted. He thought about taking advantage of the boy in this way, but couldn't bear the thought of hurting him again.

"You can stop pretending Shinn." He told him quietly as the boy started kissing his hand.

Shinn stopped and looked at him again. He sighed and stepped back.

"What do you want me to do, Gil? What will make you help me? I don't care anymore; I just wanna get out of this!" Shinn exclaimed, his pleading eyes staring into Gilbert's.

Durandal sighed and looked sadly at Shinn, and then he leaned down and kissed him. Shinn wrapped his arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. Gil led him back to the bed and laid him down, staring into Shinn's eyes.

"I can't do this to you again." He said suddenly.

"You did before! What, now that I'm willing you suddenly get a conscience!?" Shinn asked and glared at him.

"There are no guarantees…" Gil told him.

Shinn opened his mouth to say more but then closed it with a snap. He knew that what he was doing was wrong.

"I'm sorry Shinn, but I can't take advantage of you like this. It's not the same…not what I _want_." Gil murmured.

"Then what _do_ you want!?" Shinn yelled and sat up, making Gil sit up as well.

"I want _you_! I want you to love me as you love Kira! I want you to come to me not out of shame but for comfort and pleasure!" Gil burst.

Shinn's mouth dropped open as he stared at the man with wide eyes. He didn't understand what he was hearing. He always thought that Gil just wanted him for sex, not for _love_.

He blinked and shook his head, still stunned as Gil tried to calm himself.

"But…I…I can't…I don't…" Shinn struggled for words, not knowing what exactly to say. In all actuality he despised Gilbert Durandal for using and abusing him and for trying to kill his husband. He was disgusted just by being too close to him, even though he was willing to let him violate him again, as long as he could go back to Kira.

Knowing that Gilbert actually loved him, and wanted him to love him back…it made no sense after what he did the year before…but then again…

'_He _has_ been a little nicer to me, but I thought that was just because he felt guilty…love? He wants love?' _he thought, confused and…scared.

'_What will he do to me now?' _

He gulped and looked up at Gilbert with a wary look, a scared look…a pleading look.

Gil saw and realized what Shinn must be thinking. He couldn't help but to smirk and lean towards the younger man until he fell backwards. He pinned his hands above his head and felt him tremble beneath him.

He brushed his lips along his neck and Shinn whimpered. The boy closed his eyes tight and bit his lip hard; trying to think of how to get out of this…he didn't want to go through this again.

"Shinn." He heard Gil's velvet voice say his name and slowly opened his eyes. The look Gil had in his eyes made him want to scream.

It was a look of longing…of love, but dark and determined.

Gil leaned closer and Shinn tried to lean back more. "Please don't do this…not again…I…I can't…" he whimpered again as tears began to gather again.

"Shhh, just relax, Shinn, I promise to be gentle. Besides, you were willing a minute ago, are you having trouble making up your mind?" Durandal asked, his breath hot on Shinn's neck.

Shinn gasped and began to struggle. "No! I won't let you hurt me again!" he yelled. He got out of Durandal's grasp and punched the older man in the face.

Gilbert swore and grabbed Shinn's arms and held them cross-ways against his chest, pulling until Shinn screamed in pain.

The sound resurrected the feelings and memories of that fateful night, and Gil's emotions took control, sweeping over his mind and consuming him until all that was left was raw lust.

Shinn's heart-rate and blood-pressure continued to build up as he struggled and yelled, trying to break free, as Gilbert again tried to rape him.

"You'll be mine, Little Soldier Boy, whether you're willing or not." Gil growled.

Hearing those words, something snapped. Shinn froze and his system began to shut down, his body relaxed and his vision turned hazy until black. The blood rushed out of his face and Gilbert paused, confused as Shinn's eyes fluttered closed and he went still.

'_Did he have a heart-attack or something?' _he wondered, checking his pulse.

Suddenly, Shinn's eyes snapped open and refocused. He looked at Durandal as if waiting for a command, and the blood returned to his face, but there was a strange look in his eyes.

They were faded. Dead.

The brainwashing had fully taken effect.

Gilbert grinned and leaned down for a kiss.

* * *

**The Milgram Experiment**

During the 1960s, a man named Stanley Milgram wondered whether people would painfully shock others simply because an authority figure told them to. He collected almost 1,000 male participants, including college students. He told a group of paid volunteers that he was studying the effects of punishment on learning. He introduced them each to a "learner", who would recite a list of paired words they were instructed to memorize earlier, and each time the "learner" made a mistake, the "teacher" would push a button that would shock the learner, these shocks were mild at first but increased each time to a max of 450 volts.

The shocks were false, but the volunteers didn't know this; the learners displayed pain, screamed, and begged. Most of the volunteers administered the full range of electric shocks to the learners. 65% pushed until it reached the max of 450 volts, part of that being 88% of the college students who administered the highest level of shock! These results imply that ordinary people can easily inflict pain on someone else if they were ordered to do so. Milgram later informed the volunteers that no shocks were actually administered.

This shows that you don't need a brainwashing device to harm others simply because an authority figure ordered you to. While that may work out in the military, out on the streets of the world today, I have to wonder whether we should be proud or ashamed of this fact. One of the points of this fic was to show that questioning authority isn't wrong, but sometimes necessary. I'm not saying you shouldn't listen to the government or monarchy, I'm simply saying to think about what they say. If you blindly follow orders without thinking, how can you know that justice is being served?

The main characters in this story, and on this show, are focused on serving justice. There have been many times when they have questioned or disobeyed authority, because they knew what was right.

The world isn't fair.

But that doesn't mean you have to be unfair. If you know that something isn't right, speak up about it, do something about it, don't just sit back and let it happen. If you don't agree with a law or rule, ask about its origins before breaking it. I'm not saying that you should demand the legal drinking age to be 13 or something like that, but if you feel that a law or rule is unfair in any way, try to understand its purpose.

Being a soldier doesn't mean being soulless. It means that you are fighting for what you believe to be right and true in your own heart. Whatever side you're on, don't follow it blindly, or because someone tells you to. Decide for yourself whether you agree and approve of the views your side is fighting for. Don't be afraid of having opinions, but don't force them on others.

I'm done with my rant now…

* * *

**BLOOPERS!!!**

**Chapter 9 or so, when Shinn is introduced to the Destiny Gundam.**

Rowan was walking down the hallway when he heard loud music coming from the hangar.

He frowned and stepped inside to see Shinn doing the robot to Queen's "Domo Arigoto Mr. Roboto" along with the crew of the base.

He stopped and stood there with a strange look on his face.

Suddenly he heard a sigh from beside him and jumped to see it was Gilbert.

"Talented, isn't he? Don't you just love how he does the robot?" he said all lovey-dovey.

Rowan's eye twitched and he turned around, walking back to his office to bang his head on his desk.

* * *

**Chapter 7, when Rowan and Durandal come back to the lab to find Shinn making fun of the doctor.**

When Rowan and Gilbert entered the lab they saw Shinn and Dr. Shushimi swaying with their arms around each other with a beer in their extended arms. They were sitting on the broken brainwashing machine…and they were singing…

Rowan stopped short and Gilbert had an odd look on his face.

"What is the meaning of this!?" Rowan asked.

"Ah, Roran Ssterling, nice t' see yaz again! Shinn and I were just –hic- uh, was just…" the doctor stammered and burst out laughing.

"Wazzup, doc?" Shinn asked and also started laughing.

"Apparently they're drunk." Gil stated.

"No duh, Captain Obvious!" Rowan exclaimed.

Gil grinned and grabbed Shinn.

"Weee! I can fly!" Shinn cried and waved his arms around.

Rowan watched as he took him down the hall and into his room.

"Y'know, that boy –hic- is quite charming once you –belch- get to know him." The doctor said and then fell over.

* * *

**Somewhere between the time Shinn was being held captive by Gil and Rowan**

Shinn snuck up behind Rowan with a bucket of water and then dumped it on him.

"AHHHHH!!!! I'M MELTING! I'M MEEELLLLTINNNGGGG!!!!" Rowan screamed and melted as Shinn laughed evilly while dancing around.

* * *

**Chapter 7, when Kira and Athrun are talking and Kira needs "companionship"**

"You have to live your life, Kira. You know Shinn wouldn't want you to be acting this way." Athrun told him.

Kira sighed. "You're right." He said and then jumped on Athrun.

"TAKE ME NOW!" he screamed.

Athrun looked surprised for a second and then grinned and ran to the bedroom, carrying Kira.

* * *

**Chapter 3, when Cagalli is telling Lacus the bad news**

"I'm sorry Lacus, but I'm afraid your husband just isn't what you thought he was." Cagalli told her.

There was silence on the other end of the phone until:

"THAT –BLEEPING BLEEP- I'M GONNA –CENSOR CENSOR CENSOR- I SWEAR I'M GOING TO RIP HIM TO SHREDS! –BLEEPING BLEEP BLEEPR BLEEPING BLEEP BLEEP-!" Lacus screamed as there were sounds of crashing and things breaking.

Cagalli looked oddly at the phone as she heard Lacus cuss more and break more stuff, then wind as she apparently started driving wildly.

"This just in, a woman resembling Lacus Clyne is driving crazily down 3rd Street and Brooks Avenue, please clear the road and get the hell out of dodge or else she just might run you over!" a news anchor said on the TV.

Cagalli slowly placed the phone back on the pad and then slammed her head on the desk.

* * *

**-Author's Note: Okay, that's enough for now, maybe if you guys have enough bloopers for me I'll post them, but until then this is it! Thank you for all your support, even if you've just read this, thanks to all my reviewers and everyone who gave me ideas, especially demonz8000 and KarumA-chan!**

**(1) This song is done by Linkin Park and is called "What I've Done"**

**Peace out guys!-**


End file.
